


Bitter Poison

by comeonandrockmyfandom, midnightferret



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Chocolate au, Broken Hearts, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lies, Love, M/M, Quick friendships, Scents, Some hurting, Transformation, Werewolves, bitter love, full moon run, mpreg at the end just saying, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonandrockmyfandom/pseuds/comeonandrockmyfandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightferret/pseuds/midnightferret
Summary: After the fire, Yuuri's pack has always been on the run, with places always passing them by before he can blink almost. From here to there even to everywhere, they never really stopped to settling down for more than a few months at most as they moved onward. But now Mari is willing to open their pack to new members and give up the title of head Alpha so they can all fight for said title by next full moons time.Needless to say Yuuri is worried and nervous about all of this. He understands they need to open their pack more after the fire and all the death 5 years ago but to give up the title willingly just to see if someone can get it randomly almost? That just seems crazy!Especially when he thinks about how that man with stunning blue eyes could pretty easily steal away that title as well as steal his heart away too. If he hadn't already done the later part in a past that Yuuri can't seem to remember.





	1. Lemon eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo! I'm so pumped to do this! For this part of the Victuri Big Bang 2.0 [Mferret9](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/) is making art for chapter 6 of this beast of a story so, be on the lookout for the beautiful art they'll be doing! I'll link later but I'm too hyped and decided to post now my first chapter. Also, the amazing [IchigoQuinn](https://knight-draws.tumblr.com/) helped beta for this, and so I'm super appreciative with their help due to my many grammar mishaps <3
> 
> So background for everybody before you start reading is everybody is mostly in high school or young adults if not in their 40's like that of Minako, Lilia and Yakov and even Celestino.
> 
> Seung-Gil and Yuuri are Seniors and Phichit when he comes in. Leo is a Junior even though he won't be included much during the story due to him and Guang-Hong having just mated together before the start of the series. JJ and Isabella can be read as either Juniors or Sophomores. Otabek is a Sophomore, Kenjiro a Freshman as well as Yurio or Yura is. Mila can be read as a Sophomore or Junior as well as the twins Michele and Sara, and Emil when they appear later in the story.
> 
> Yuuko and Takeshi are a year older than Yuuri at 19/20 with the triplets 2 years and already causing trouble. 
> 
> Viktor is 21 as well as Georgi, and then Mari would be 25/26. Anya's age will be a mystery and Cao Bin's well we shall see on that whole spiel. 
> 
> And so that is the general ages I give you guys for the start of this! I'm basing the story off of Blood and Chocolate mixed with Omegaverse pieces because heck werewolves and that go so well together. As well as I'm using Meg Myers songs to give the story some add parts because her music is so beautiful! Links will be added to the story during that time randomly in text with it being underlined for a link but you don't have to listen to them if you don't want to of course. 
> 
> So with that if you have any questions hit me up here or at my [tumblr](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) if so. I love you guys and enjoy!

They were all raised by the pack and the pack was raised up by them all. The children were what made the future of the pack so nurturing and powerful to begin with, so raising them for the upcoming future was always on the packs worrying minds when teaching them meaningful lessons.

 

Like ones for surviving in the future within the dreadful human world that they had to live in.

 

It was said they were originally descended from the moon. That they were chosen by the goddess Selene to roam with the moon by their side and shift into their true selves as wolves when they so chose to do so. To feel the love of it and shed their skin in exchange for fur and become one with each other’s minds as they ran together with the moon’s light on their backs.

 

Being a werewolf though did have it’s up and downs in life. Many humans hated that they were halflings in their own right and many went out of their way to try and kill them whenever they could. The fear and helplessness the humans had when faced with them almost wiped their species out of existence.

 

Many of the different packs spilt up and swore not to get too big in hopes of no more useless killings brought on by the humans towards them. But living so few and far between saddened the werewolf community and so they tried their hardest to strength their packs by encouraging mating more and more. It never felt right how the leaders forced coupling in the past though for numbers, and Selene made more and more newborns more likely to be Beta’s than the Alpha’s and Omega’s the pack's leader might have wanted. Every so often in a blue moon, she would gift rare humans with gifts to become like them if she so desired but even then it felt to be in spite if so.

 

It was hard being a werewolf overall, and Yuuri wished sometimes he didn’t have to be a part of it at all and could have just been normal like all the other mundane humans they had to put up with on a daily order of operations. And yet the appeal of transforming into his true form he could never give up for anything in the world.

 

[\---](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP8kKCdWFvQ)

 

The taste of blood lingered in his mouth as Yuuri woke up and he groaned jabbing one of his fingers inside there to try and find the source of it at once. He knew secretly what it was but still the thought about the sacrifice and other things they all did last night blurred out of his mind as he woke up in his human form. All he remembered was starting the dance for the joining of his friends and calling the goddess down to bless them. After that...well it was gone from his mind like most things in his life had come to be.

 

A small smile appeared on his face as his sister came into his room knocking on the door as she did so, watching his own sleepy happy face.

 

“Hey, the van’s almost ready. Leo and Guang-Hong are staying home for a while. Since well you know,” Mari smiled nodding off to the side, a bit odd given her Alpha status. But Yuuri loved when his sister got sappy like that. Thinking about her clan’s well being and getting it to grow big and better.

 

“Yeah of course I do, I was there wasn’t I?” Yuuri grinned before standing up and feeling somewhat happy that his wolven form had had enough grace to give him a loose shirt and jeans right next to his bed. But then his thoughts lead to exactly why his two friends weren’t going to school with everybody, and about how they had committed to join together as one in the run last night. It had been so beautiful and breathtaking at that moment as they had come and asked him to dance for them under the full moon before they transformed. It was an honor being chosen for that role but Yuuri felt like he had messed up greatly during it by not being graceful enough for the moon goddess.

 

Everybody else hadn’t thought that way, so Yuuri had tried to stop worrying about it for now at least.

 

“Yeah yeah, so only Ken, JJ, Isabella, Otabek and Seung-Gil will still be going. You going to be okay driving all that dra- you know what never mind.” Mari huffs turning away from him as she tapped her thigh; thinking he was drama enough as well probably. “I’ve got to stay here for the merge today so I’ll give you the keys to take care of them to and from school alright?”

 

Yuuri nodded, looking down as well. They were getting low in numbers ever since five years ago when they had lost so many people to the fires and killings from the townspeople they had bordered. Their own parents Hiriko and Toshiya had tried helping everybody first through the flames and bloodshed. But when it was all said and done they had thought their parents were fine. At first anyway. All the smoke inhalation and heavy lifting to try and save their clan members not only took their pack Alpha but his Omega as well.

 

It hurt Yuuri’s heart just thinking about it and before he knew it a sob was coming out of his mouth with tears gathering at his eyes.

 

Arms coming around him suddenly, stops his thoughts for a moment but it was all too late as that constant thought of if only they weren’t wolves as well, then maybe their parents could still be alive.

 

“I know. I know. Yuuri it hurts me too, but I’m going to make it right again.” She promised rubbing his back to try and calm him down as he heard the unshed tears in her voice as well.

 

Nasty thoughts that she was only doing so because he was a temperamental Omega filtered through his mind but Yuuri pushed them away to hug her back needing this. “Thanks, sis.”

 

“No problem so you ready to drive some brats to school then or what?” Mari asks, moving away and only touching his shoulders now as a side of her mouth quirked up in a smirk.

 

“If I have too.” Yuuri snorts, wondering if he could just ask to stay home like Leo and Guang Hong were today too. But he didn’t need to look into her eyes to know he couldn’t as he grabbed his bag to get ready and leave.

 

Even if he wasn’t part of the lead pair for their pack, everybody still showed him the respect that Yuuri knew he didn’t deserve. And the blasted title of being their ‘Omegan Princess’- made Yuuri want to cry some more from hearing it. But he needed to be brave like Mari, so Yuuri bucked up and grabbed a set of keys to their home before rounding up the rest of the teens to head off for school with a shout of love you’s to his sister.

 

\------

 

It was always nice seeing all the teens together at least once a day to talk. Though it did make him want to stop driving and scream over the mindless yapping they all did constantly.

 

Only Seung-Gil and Otabek were always eerily quiet as Kenjiro basically worshiped him in the front seat and JJ and Isabella made goo-goo eyes in the way back. Oh, how Yuuri wished he could just disappear into the Earth when wide glittering eyes stared straight at him.

 

“You were so beautiful last night Yuuri,” Ken whispered lovingly trying to lean closer to Yuuri before his seatbelt cut him off from moving closer. Yuuri himself knew that Kenjiro was only doing this probably due to his recent presenting but he gave the young Alpha a small smile though it was a bit tense at the edges.

 

Almost everybody else in the car was an Alpha or Beta and Yuuri wondered how exactly he put up with it from day to day for so long now.

 

“Thank you, Kenjiro. It’s kind of you to say so.” Yuuri nodded, thanking the gods above they were almost at school finally. “I bet you could dance like that too someday. Maybe we can ask Minako if you want to join lessons again?”

 

“No, no Yuuri-san I just want to watch you dance all the time.” Kenjiro said dreamingly before Yuuri heard snickers come from the back seat making his eyes flash yellow for a moment as he looked up at the rear view mirror to the pair in the back.

 

“Something funny JJ, Bella?” Yuuri asked using venom in his voice and some bitterness in his scent. He could see the Alpha of the pair tense up before shaking his head quickly.

 

“Nope nuh uh it’s all kosher here.” JJ answered though he did seem to cling to his other more as he spoke up.

 

“Right.” The Omega drawled out before driving them through the parking lot and swinging them into a spot near to the main building. “Okay so get out already you ungrateful brats. What time are we meeting back here today?” Yuuri asked, checking his phone as the time neared closer to 8.

 

Otabek’s voice spoke up making Yuuri glance at him for encouragement. “I have band practice for a bit after school for like 30 minutes. You think you can wait up for me after?”

 

Yuuri smiled nodding his head. “I don’t see a problem with that anybody else?” Nods of approval came from everyone and Yuuri sighed grateful for no arguments. “Okay so around 3:30 be here ready guys. Mari said the other pack should be joining us before the evening so be prepared to act nice.” There was an eye roll but Yuuri avoided it with his own. “Okay dismissed.”

 

And before he knew it the other teens had left the van going off separate ways.

 

Just another day in paradise he thought as his wolven part licked up in his insides with glee.

 

[\---](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-z4sUKWd6Q)

 

And yes it was a normal day at school, that is until somebody had tried pushing him down the stairs during class changing time. Whether it was an accident or intentional he didn’t know entirely, as he clutched at his racing chest from it all.He was just fortunate enough that Seung-gil had been there to catch him before he fell down from the shove. A few of the core classes they had to share since they were seniors together. If they hadn’t been through-

 

Yuuri shook his head at the very thought of falling down the long set of stairs and breaking something on the way down. Even if they had the ability to heal their wounds fast, the thought of breaking anything within himself scared Yuuri to no ends. Pain was not something he wanted to mess around with, the scars on his chest and arms wanted to throb at the mere thought but Yuuri pushed them aside to thank the Beta holding him up steadily.

 

“Ah um thank you.” Yuuri said shaking slightly as he reached to grip the arm that had saved him from falling down. The memories he’s always repressed try to filter through his mind but Yuuri pushes it all away to give Seung-Gil a timid smile before letting go.

 

“It's no problem,” He said back, gray eyes looking forward probably to try and find out who it was who had pushed Yuuri to begin with.

 

“But I appreciate it still.” Yuuri nodded before the tardy bell rang, scaring him more by what it meant. He himself had art next and his teacher Ms. V would never count him tardy but his concern instead lied with Seung-Gil’s next class and if he would get in trouble or not because of his almost accident.

 

The Beta looked down at him for a moment before letting go of his body that he was trying to still protect due to instincts he assumed.

 

“I'll see you at lunch.” Seung-Gil nodded, before strolling slowly down the stairs and letting Yuuri follow after a moment to his own class.

 

That moment had been weird none the less and he hoped no more accidents like that would happen in the future. They had started moving into this town barely a month ago and everything was seeming to go wrong. With random objects stuck to his clothes or in his backpack, Yuuri just hoped the others in the pack were assimilating better than he was with the strangers around him. The very thought sent tears bubbling to the corners of his eyes before Yuuri ran the rest of the way to the class, grateful it was art so he could do anything he wanted.

 

\-------

 

Bullshitting his ‘former’ schooling application for this place had done wonders for Yuuri’s worrying and anxiety. He got to have over 5 hours of the day to for him to mess around with artistic things be it traditional or media related it helped him express himself more. Really, you could say it let him heal better now since that time-

 

Pushing the dark thoughts out of his mind, Yuuri smiled at his latest work. It was like he was in a world of his own in this cozy little room. Even though Ms. V would check on him from time to time, she let him have the most creative reign than anybody else in her teaching hours.

 

It filled Yuuri with joy being in her presence even if she was just a human.

 

“Yuuri dear the bell will ring in 3 minutes.” The sweet voice of Ms. V filtered through his mind, as Yuuri nodded, taking his apron off that protected his clothes. There was a smudge on his glasses from some point in his imaginative daze and paint caked under his fingernails that the Omega hoped hid the blood that was surely there. Forever telling him he was a killer.

 

“It’s looking amazing Yuuri, what are you going to name it?” She asked grabbing his art supplies to help him with his mess.

 

The name? Anything regarding the piece was alluding him at the moment. All he could think of was the hunt, the woods, and the dreams he got sometimes in his wolf form. But Yuuri smiled washing the items he had used before answering her. “Freedom maybe, or something of that sort.”

 

“Well whatever you name it, it’ll be amazing dear.” She smiled patting his arm before the shrill ringing of the bell interrupted her words. “That’s your lunch bell sweetie how about you go enjoy your meal and I’ll finish cleaning up hmm?”

 

“I can’t possibly leave you with-”

 

The hand on his arm stops his words as she shakes her head with a wide smile. “No, no I insist you’ve been so wonderful in my day dear. Helping me with those crazy Freshmen to setting up the still lifes so far. The least I can do is clean up a few brushes of yours” Ms. V cooed before shooing him out to go to his lunch period.

 

A smile of his own filters across his face before Yuuri nods walking over to get his bag and heading off to the cafeteria.

 

It was loud like always in there but his nose was able to lead him straight to his packs’ table as he wearily sighed sitting down. He was grateful that Kenjiro had gotten him a tray like always since he was closest to the lunch room before the bell rang but now that he had fully presented, the idea that the younger might act like he was trying to court him sat uneasily in his stomach.

 

Yuuri could barely look at the food given to him by the young Alpha much less actually eat it at those thoughts.

 

“Thank you, Ken.” He nodded picking at the food and acting like he was eating it.

 

The Alpha beamed digging into his own food as the last of the clan’s family sat down. JJ and Bella gave him apologetic looks as Seung-gil gave him one of slight concern.

 

All of it made him want to run away and hide from it all. But he couldn’t so Yuuri smiled keeping his scent drawn in from everybody else as they talked, letting the calmness of their voices and scents lull him into his blank state of mind.

 

JJ’s voice was what drew him out making him forget some of the things in his mind for a moment at what he was saying instead.

 

“So I think I smelled somebody new in my econ class. A tiny blond student came in and glared at everyone barely 5 minutes in. And oh boy it was so hilarious to say the least, like an angry kitten all, bristled up.” And his girlfriend laughed with him making the other table people stare before Kenjiro spoke up.

 

“He was what about 5 foot tall right, with green eyes?” Ken asked finished with his meal and leaning in for the exciting gossip. “He’s a freshman just like me! Do you think he’s with the new extension we’re getting today? This is so exciting!”

 

Yeah exciting, Yuuri thought snagging an apple from his tray before pushing the rest in Kenjiro’s direction. “I’m heading out for class.” He announced before standing up.

 

“We’re barely halfway done with lunch.” Otabek said his eyebrows seeming to knot together for a moment.

 

“I...left some paint out in class and I should run to put it away.” Yuuri said weakly avoiding the Beta’s concerned eyes.

 

He could feel the worry coming from the younger pack members but Yuuri tried pushing it away as he ran off to the bathroom and out of their view. Telling them that he was actually worried about the merge and that he didn’t want it to happen at all wasn’t an option.

 

He was the pack’s only unbonded Omega and the current Alpha’s brother right now. He was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be- tears started to drop from his eyes as he shut himself in one of the stalls in the bathroom to cry his heart out.

 

Why am I so weak, Yuuri asked himself inwardly, wishing the tears would disappear fast so he could go to the art room hide truly away from this place.

 

A loud bang on his stall drags Yuuri out of his moping as he jerked back at the noise. “O-occupied.” He breathed out loud hoping whoever it was would just go away and leave him in peace.

 

“I know that Omega.” The person on the other side sneered almost before kicking the door now. “So get out already before I kick the damn door in.”

 

The voice wasn’t familiar and Yuuri felt cold sweat drip down his back from it. They knew he was a werewolf, knew somehow that he was an Omega even though he dulled his scent and it brought worry to him to no ends.

 

“Look just...come out, I’m not going to do anything mean alright. I just want you to stop stinking up the place with your eh whatever pity scent is.”

 

“...but I’m drawing it all in-”

 

“Not for another Omega you idiot!” The voice growled as Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Now are you going to come out already or fucking what?”

 

Another Omega, how could there was another Omega here with him? The thought sent his heart racing as Yuuri unlocked to the stall door to see a smaller boy standing out there with a glare in his green eyes.

 

“Good so ah…” The other began before turning his head to the side and looking at the bathroom door. “You better now?”

 

Yuuri hesitated feeling the tears drying in his eyes as he looked at the other, noticing he was unbonded as well. “I guess better than before.” He gave before the green eyes snapped back up at his. “Okay, okay I’m not but it’s fine for now anyway.”

 

The younger rolls his eyes holding a hand out to him. “Whatever, just don’t break down at school or some shit and make me gag. The name’s Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

A giggle escapes the olders as he moves his own wrist out to Yuri to smell. “I’m Yuuri too. Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“You can’t be Yuri as well, fuck!” Yuri groaned but accepted his wrist anyway. “So you’re the pack we’re joining with today? What fun.” He adds, sacrasming heavy in his voice.

 

“Yeah...fun.” Yuuri gives back lowering his arm as he heard the first bell for lunch to end ring out.

 

“Well, other Yuuri you taking those punks back home later? You think you have room for two more?” Yuri asks shuffling his feet slightly in his presence.

 

If they shifted everybody’s things around they could Yuuri thought before nodding. “Yeah you can sit in front with me and we can sort everybody else out later if you want.”

 

“Great I’ll tell Mila and see you in the commons area or whatever bullshit.” Yuri grinned running out of the room and letting Yuuri sort his confused mind out. The other pack joining them had at least one other Omega in it, and that eased Yuuri’s mind somewhat. Pushing the door open, Yuuri walked out maneuvering around other people with a small smile on his face at that thought.

 

\------

 

Once school was over Yuuri sat in the commons area that Yuri had said he would meet up in after school ended. Kenjiro had just joined him there, asking math questions that the Omega gladly helped the other with. It was startling when Yuri sat down leaning in to look at the problems with them.

 

“You need to show him the quadratic better. He’s not going to remember it when he needs to be tested on it.” The blond said glancing up as he spoke. “See he’s still trying to use your method up top.”

 

“Thank you, Yuri that does seem true.”

 

Kenjiro’s head whipped around as he looked at the two of them probably smelling the two different Omegan scents clearly now. “What’s going on.” The young Alpha whined as a redhead pulled a chair up confusing Ken even further.

 

“We’re your new pack mates.” The new Alpha says smirking at the further confused looks Kenjiro was sporting.

 

“You must be Mila.” Yuuri nodded before grabbing his phone out to check the time. It was 5 minutes before their agreed meeting time and Yuuri looked back up motioning for Kenjiro to pack up his homework. “Come on I’ll take you guys to the van before we go home.”

 

Mila gives a smile before standing again. “Of course, little Yura here was so excited in coming here today that he made Vitya drop us up for our first day.”

 

“Oh shut up you hag!” Yuri yelled, snapping at the red-haired Alpha before she picked him up easily, high above her head making him frail in her hold.

 

“Yura, Yura, Yura you’re misbehaving again.” She singsonged, easily carrying the Omega above herself as they moved making, Yuuri sweat at her strength.

 

“Are the rest of the new pack...like you guys?” He asked timidly grabbing the van keys from his pocket.

 

The Alpha looked at him before shaking her head and putting Yuri down as he hissed up at her. “Nope, not really. Although Vitya is very strong of course.” Mila teased making Yuuri’s stomach drop more. If that was true then when everybody started harping about the current leadership would that mean-

 

But no, such thoughts needed to be locked away for now. That was a possibility he didn’t want to admit right now to himself.

 

“Yuuri?” Ken asked tugging on his arm as the younger tried getting him further out of his dark place. “We should keep walking to the van right? Otabek should be done with practice and the other’s are probably there already waiting.” He hinted rubbing Yuuri’s arm. “Let’s go please.” 

 

[And](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLbaNmtYP2I) Yuuri nodded manically, walking with him to the vehicle as, yes, the others were already waiting for them.

 

JJ’s nose sniffed upwards at the new people with them and Yuuri watched as Otabek’s eyes seemed to change at seeing the new Omega. Never had Yuuri seen the Beta look so intrigued about someone before and Yuuri just stared himself before he pushed all those thoughts away so that he could introduce everybody to each other.

 

“Hey guys so this is Mila and Yuri, they are part of the other pack joining us today. Mila and Yuri this is JJ and Isabella, then that’s Seung-gil and Otabek.” He pointed out as each person nodded or shook their hands in a wave at the new people.

 

It warmed Yuuri’s heart at how welcoming everybody was to each other and he hoped that at least some of the rest back home in the pack were just as welcoming as they were. “Great so we need to do seating arrange-”

 

“I want to be next to the Beta.” Yuri interrupted pointing at Otabek and then glaring at Yuuri as if daring him to suggest anything else than what he wanted.

 

Some of Yuuri’s self deflated before he nodded him giving some ground rules for the forceful Omega. “As long as you sit in the front with me.”

 

Otabek gave a brief smile at the idea and everybody else went along with the decision as Mila claimed the middle row with Kenjiro and Seung-Gil and then having JJ and Isabella in the back like always.

 

“Good so seatbelts on and then we can move.” Yuuri waited letting everybody get situated before pulling out of his spot to move them forward towards their home.

 

The silence grated at his inner demons but Yuuri tried focusing instead on the road as small chatter mostly from JJ and Bella insured noise was flowing in the van. He just wished today could go easier than the beginning had for him, but he shook his head before staring in front of himself.

 

Eyes widening he slammed on the breaks as somebody speed up next to him and cut him off at an intersection. The car kept speeding away as Yuuri’s heart and scent lashed out his suddenly scared self bitter notes holding onto everything in the car. He just hoped airing it out would take the fright that so heavily hung in the air and himself.

 

Having enough thought for some sort of preservation Yuuri pulled off to the side so he could calm down and talk to the others in there he almost got hurt or worse killed.

 

“Everybody....okay?” He asked clutching at his chest from the near collision. His skin rippled slightly as his instincts were telling him to change from fear or worry or-well something really as he tried pulling his scent back into himself.

 

A small chorus of yes’s answered Yuuri and he nodded as he still gripped at his chest as his breathing came in easier.

 

“Yuuri let me take over.” Seung-Gil suggested behind him and Yuuri slowly let go of the wheel to nod in agreeance.

 

“G-good idea.” He said back quickly getting his seat belt off and out of the driver's seat to switch with him just as fast. Everything in him wanted to jump and run away, but he climbed in the middle between Mila and Kenjiro to calm down instead between the two Alphas. The scents in the car weren’t helping him at all but Yuuri closed his eyes letting the lull of the moving vehicle try to repair his broken mind better. A hand moved over his own and he accepted it easily even if it didn’t interlock fully. Yuuri needed some comfort and he didn’t care who it was from as he gripped their hand tighter as the minutes in the van passed by faster now that he wasn’t the one driving them home.

 

It was all a blur till words were suddenly spoken into his ear making him open up his brown eyes again. “Hey, we’re here.” A soft voice says as Yuuri moves his eyes over to look at the person talking.

 

“Thank you.” He said back trying to let go of Mila’s hand now so they could get out.

 

She patted his shoulder with her free hand smiling at him as she responded back. “Of course.” Then Mila entwined their fingers together easily so that she could lead him out of the van with such care, he wondered if she really was an Alpha.

 

Once he was out of the van holding tightly back onto her he saw that everybody else was out of the van already, milling around as they saw new cars there in their circle.

 

The homes they had invested in and built here stood proudly near the forest almost protecting it against the humans. The Nishigori’s took care of the largest den with Minako’s help but the other one’s there were more simplistic in nature only holding 3 to 4 people of the pack inside of them. It made Yuuri’s heartache about how many people they should have in them of the family members lost but he moved on with the group wishing for some sort of numbness to set in after all he went through today.

 

Only Mila’s hand pulling him on, kept him there in the moment as they walked towards Mari’s and his place to figure out more of what the meeting with the new pack members meant for them. What they found there made him want to turn away and forget even stronger.

 

“Oh, you all made it back!” A male called as he sat there at a table with the other adults that still held the pack together by mere threads. Other new faces looked up at their entrance before three bundles of hyper girls ran towards the newcomers making Yuri and Mila tense at their running and giggles. Yuuri let go of Mila’s comforting hand to kneel forward and open his arms wide as the little monsters attacked him with their grubby hands.

 

It was a nice return that Yuuri appreciated it as he giggled at their cuteness back. They were still so small barely even 2 years old, the triplets, but so full of energy and love.

 

“Axel, Lutz, Loop!” The call of their mother rang within the room stopping their movements to grab onto Yuuri and allowing him to instead quickly scoop them up into his arms. It was for sure more than an armful but Yuuri loved the feeling of them there in his arms as he cooed at the still smiling faces as they reached up to his own face and dislodged his glasses for a moment.

 

“It’s okay Yuuko they only attacked me this time.” Yuuri laughed shifting them around as Axel grabbed at his neck to bury her face into his scent gland and the other two tried taking his glasses again making him winkle his nose at them.

 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri! I had them playing on the floor and-”

 

“Yuuko it’s fine, I’m used to it.” He said trying to reassure her as she grabbed Lutz and Loop from him leaving Axel to keep burying her face into his neck making it tickle some as her small breathing went against the sensitive skin there.

 

“You shouldn’t be.” She grumbled smiling as Takeshi came up to grab a wiggling toddler from her too. “Okay Axel let’s let go of uncle Yuuri now.” Yuuko tried to convince her oldest triplet as she started pulling at her to let go of his neck.

 

“No mine!” She yelled clinging tighter as she nuzzled him.

 

“Come on honey give Yuuri some space he just got home from school-”

 

“Mine!” She cried again before Yuuri moved to rub her back to try and soothe her down.

 

“Really Yuuko it’s fine.” His eyes looked over to see the rest of the people there as their conversation carried. “So this is them?” Yuuri asked her quietly as he patted Axel’s back till she relaxed on him.

 

“Yeah there might be a different pack in the area that would want to join too but…” She didn’t voice any of her other concerns as Yuuri knew of them already. There had been other packs wanting them too but really Yuuri knows it was actually him that they were wanting.

 

“It’s okay.” He said feeling Axel loosen on his neck letting him hold her to his chest better now as they walked forward to join in on the conversation going on.

 

Mari’s sharp eyes look up at him and soften slightly seeing her brother come near. “Yakov as you know this is my brother Yuuri.”

 

“Ah yes I remember him. He was barely up to my knee last time we were joined together for a few seasons. My you’ve grown quite well haven’t you boy? Still, the sweet little thing though aren’t you?” The grumpy looking man said as what Yuuri assume was a smile on his face, but that just put way too many new questions into his head. It was just the cherry on top of his weird day yet Yuuri knew he couldn’t lash out now that they had the possibility of new members. They needed them.

 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Yuuri nodded, lying as he held Axel protectively on his hip. There was silence after his words before he continued wishing to get out of this awkward situation. “So, um I’m kind of tired after school guys, so if you’ll excuse me-”

 

“But Yuuri!” A voice whined making Yuuri move his eyes suddenly over to the person doing it before blinking rapidly. “Why didn’t you say that to me first! It’s been years sure but why didn’t you greet your mate first off?” The man whined some more making a pouting expression towards Yuuri making him freeze up where he stood. The feeling Axel being taken out of his arms and into Yuko’s fast was the only thing he felt. It was faster than his mind could comprehend at the moment and he gasped as his breathing started getting frantic.

 

“Wait, what? Mate?! What are you talking about?” He said as the walls started to feel like they were closing in on him as he stood there leaning on the table for support.

 

He had a mate? How what-no why! Why didn’t he at least remember that most important detail? Yuuri yelled inside his head before his breathing stopped coming in at all making him gasp hard and fast for the air that wasn’t coming into his system. Soon white dots filled his vision and he could feel his limbs becoming boneless as he started to fall down from all his worrying. He just hoped he didn’t make too much of a scene for his sister, he thought to himself before he relaxed in a set of arms around him, due to his sudden panic attack.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tries to reconnect with his former mate from when they were children but it seems like every which way everybody in their currently merging packs is telling him to wait and see what Yuuri wants. Which is fine with Viktor but the question he has on his tongue for Yuuri is if the other even wants to let him try courting him again to see if he would be a promising mate for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of my fic for the Victuri Big Bang 2.0. [Mferret9](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/) has art up from chapter 6 that will be up in a week or so if updates keep going like so. Also [IchigoQuinn](https://knight-draws.tumblr.com/) did a great job betaing again. Thank you both for that <3 And as before here is my [tumblr](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) if you guys would like to follow any of the above links or what not.
> 
> This chapter covers a bit more of the story I want to show between Viktor and Yuuri more. It's going to go slow for right now but I will be jumping ahead some days in the storyline as the full moon drifts closer for the characters that we have. Much love everybody and enjoy!

[\---](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTKu47dyP3o)

 

“You asshole!” Mari growled out loud making many of the Alpha’s in the room bristle and try and make sure they weren’t the ones in trouble and making their leader lash out like so. “Why in the absolute fucking hell did you do that?!” She said just as loud standing up and trying to assert her dominance over him as she stomped closer still.

 

Viktor himself blinked as he cuddled Yuuri deeper in his arms hoping his scent would wash over his mate and calm him down as he held him. Her voice didn’t scare him and instead, Viktor grinned back at her, as he talked to the current head Alpha from the spot that he stood at.

 

“What? I was just trying to talk to my mate. But it does seem like he was too tired from his day at school to talk at all.” Viktor kept on bringing his hand up to soothe his mate’s soft hair away from his troubled face.

 

He was so gorgeous, his once little mate, from what he had remembered as a child. Yuuri had grown up to be so tall and lovely, and willing he knew from the display he just saw with the three little ones, to protect his young. He knew Yuuri had to be his mate though, his very being called out for the other even now just like it had when they had been children together. But something was blocking the need and want of his other half much to Viktor’s dismay. He had thought it was gone before when his heart had nearly stopped about 5 years ago, but seeing his Yuuri just now walking through the door had restarted all of his connections tied to the younger one in one instance.

 

“He’s not your goddamn mate! Nor will he ever be to you! Yuuri lost his memories when we both lost our parents and many of our other members in that fire no thanks to you lot. So let go of my baby brother right now or so help me god, I will start a fight with you. Got it.” Mari commanded and Viktor felt the bare pressure to give in under her command and the need to listen to her nudge his mind.

 

But he could easily override her control even though doing so would make their current bonds they were trying to make between their packs break. Viktor smiled a little before slowly moving the delicate Omega over into her awaiting arms.

 

Watching her face smooth out the worry and concern she had for her brother to a controlled mask, Mari gave a quick ‘I’ll be right back’ before leaving the meager mixings of the Nikiforov pack with the Katsuki pack, on the ground floor there that composed of the living room and kitchen area for his mate’s family.

 

It looked small but Viktor was willing to stay here with his mate if only so he could be close to him even more. So that their bond as children could solidify and grow more into something like it once had been.

 

The current acting leader of his pack, Yakov sighed loudly before rubbing at his temples like he always did around him. “Well that could have gone a lot better.” He muttered giving Viktor the stink eye before the younger just shrugged at him and looked around the crowded room. Viktor zoned him out as the older kept muttering about how much of a headache he was and all that jazz.

 

How was he supposed to know Yuuri had forgotten about him anyway? They had spent nearly two years together, inseparable during that time and now...this. It was only when his own parents demanded they leave to head up north for migration that it had killed some of Viktor’s heart back then too. Leaving Yuuri was the worst mistake ever that had happened to him, and he was going to try now to make everything better and whole again with his love.

 

Yuuri was his mate he was sure of it. He just had to convince the Omega of the truth and it would be all good again, yes?

 

“I suppose so Yakov. But oh it’s so wonderful seeing my Yuuri again! I can’t wait to get to know him like we did as kids. Do you think he likes the color blue still-”

 

“Shut up old man!” Yuri yelled grabbing onto his arm to stop his musings as he checked back into reality to see the angry blonde there on him. “Can’t you see you made him uncomfortable just now, talking about being his mate and shit? Enough to make him faint even? Just leave him alone alright.” Yuri bristled til his nails started digging in a little painfully into Viktor’s arm, almost enough to draw blood.

 

Well, who knew the kitten actually had claws? Viktor grinned wider before patting at Yuri’s hand there with some force so that his cousin finally had to let go of him. “Oh, Yura you can’t tell me what to do. Granted I was going to start out slow with my mate but yes I’ll do what I want, got it?” He empathised as his eyes got a silver gleam to them staring down at the smaller one.

 

“So how was your first day back in school by the way my dear cousin?” Viktor asked taking the conversation into a different direction, as the silver vanished from his eyes and the mood eased somewhat between them.

 

Yuri looked down then away from him. Guilt probably eating at his stomach after witnessing Viktor’s Alpha trying to come out. “It was alright. I had a class with a couple of the people here so that was good.” He shrugged before looking over at the wall where a young man with an undercut leaned staring over in their direction. Yet with his expression, it didn’t seem like he was exactly staring at them?

 

Viktor caught the look back at Yuri and assumed that was something good before grinning and patting at Yuri’s shoulder in joy. “I see you found somebody from here quite interesting-”

 

“Shuddup stupid I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yuri yelled a bit loudly as other people started looking over at the two of them because of the small outburst. Yuri’s green eyes danced around at the unfamiliar eyes before dragging Viktor over to an unoccupied corner from the table.  “Fuck, okay, okay, yes I kind of did. It’s just...I don’t know why but I feel safe with him or some shit okay? Even if I just met him here and now. You happy now stupid Viktor?”

 

“A bit.” Viktor finally gave, trying to figure out what he exactly meant by that all himself. Although really it felt similar to the situation he felt with Yuuri. Especially after all these years. In a way like love-

 

“Okay so...what are your plans exactly with Yuuri then? I don’t want you fucking something up like you did with your ‘friend’ Chr-”

 

The silver returned to Viktor’s eyes as he growled at Yuri’s words that were like a trigger to his mind. “Don’t-” He took a quick breath as he tried to command his other side to calm down and not hurt him. “Just don’t talk about him right now Yura. He’s over in Europe enjoying himself over there okay? I...can’t handle that and this at the same time. Especially with the bloody succession of the packs that’ll be going on soon. Please,” Another shaky breath rattles through Viktor as he tries to calm down once more. “Let’s just wait that all out right now. He’ll join us after this year is up or something. He deserves that at least.” Viktor ended as the room quieted down around them as everybody heard the current Alpha’s presence return to them empty handed of course.

 

Mari stood on the steps and looked down at everybody as she talked to them all. “So everybody I’ll be dividing up in the homes we have now with everybody. If anybody has a problem with that you are more than welcome to find a different den or something out in the woods. Just stay close by alright?” Mari said leaning on the banister leading to the upstairs that Viktor assumed his beloved was at. Her dark eyes stayed on him as an apparent glare was sent his way. But he avoided her look in favor of staring at the rest of their future mixed packs as they moved around and out of the current building.

 

Many of the people still crowding in the small home seemed to disperse when finally Yakov and Lilia moved but Viktor stayed there waiting to talk to the other who was shooting poisonous eyes down at him. Yuri hesitated with him but soon grew curious as the dark haired man he had been watching this whole time motioned for him to follow out.

 

Almost like a little pup, Viktor watched him move too out of the room leaving just a couple of people behind before an awkward like cough came from a young brunette woman who was holding one of the three identical children to herself that Yuuri had loved on when he had gotten home today.

 

“Well, this sure was...nice Mari. I would love to stay and chat some more but Takeshi and I need to make sure the triplets get a good nap real soon. You’ll be nice won’t you, Alpha?” She asked as Mari’s eyes softened towards her before she nodded a confirmation that she would maybe, possibly be somewhat nice to him.

 

The power that an Omega could have on somebody, Viktor thought fondly as he leaned on the wall waiting for them to all leave the two of them alone finally.

 

It didn’t take too long after that for it to be just the two of them in the small home that Viktor would demand to stay in. Or at least persuade his future sister in law to let him sleep in. Maybe on the couch, if he had to.

 

“Nikiforov.” Mari said not to gently before sitting in the main chair in the room once more.

 

“Katsuki,” Viktor said back with equal force before a warm smile bubbled up on his lips. “Is Yuuri going to be fine?”

 

“Yeah yeah he will. I left him sleeping in his bed for now. I guess today really did exhaust him more than I had thought before.” She gave before beckoning him over with her to the back of the house and to a sliding door to the outside.

 

A cigarette almost immediately went into her mouth and was lit up as she looked off into the nearby trees.

 

“So what are your intentions with my brother?” She finally began, as she puffed out a long steady stream of smoke from her mouth letting it curl from her mouth menacingly “You scaring him just now with that mate stuff is just going to make your life here worse for you in the long run little Alpha.” Another drag was taken from the white stick before her body relaxed some. “I admit I really think you guys could be something, but just wait a bit will you? Take some time and see if Yuuri will come to you. I know I’m head Alpha right now,” She started while staring her brown eyes over to his before holding his own for a moment. She sucked in more of her cigarette as she continued on. “But I’m also his older sister and the only full family member so please consider my words first before talking to him about things alright?”

 

Viktor held her eyes before nodding slowly. “I see what you mean. I’ll take my time with him but if I may ask you first, can I try courting him slowly as well?”

 

A few more drags is taken from her cigarette before Mari smiled laughing quietly as she nodded to him. “Only if he lets you try.”

 

[\---](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEYN57aXJik)

  


When Yuuri woke back up it felt like cotton balls were stuffed in his mouth. As well as everything around him was dark and blurry due to his glasses being nowhere on him.

 

A quick search for them on his table solved one of the three problems he was having.

 

I feel like shit, Yuuri sighed out loud before sitting up in his bed and groaning. “Understatement really.” He gritted out loud as his head throbbed. First, he needed to get a drink of some kind or something for this headache then he could maybe find out why he felt the way he did currently.

 

Quietly Yuuri grabbed his phone for a source of light to guide his way downstairs before he started moving out of his room.

 

Mari’s room was just down the hall so Yuuri tiptoed quietly through the narrow hallway and down the stairs just as quietly. Once he was down though, he paused frowning at the different scents that still lingered down there. They were different yet definitely, some carried familiar characteristics to them that he was starting to figure were from probably Yuri and Mila’s families.

 

It was nice that their pack was going to have so many new people join in and help them become a bigger family again. A dull ache bloomed in his chest at the thought of family before he brushed it away to get what he was after with coming downstairs like this.

 

Knowing Mari wasn’t anywhere downstairs and probably instead in her room, Yuuri flipped the lightswitch on to bathe their adequate kitchen in some light so that his phone could relax for a moment.

 

It felt homey being in this room and Yuuri could imagine cooking a big meal for many people there. It was a nice dream but still not a likely reality to happen. Grabbing a small glass quickly, Yuuri started to fill it up as he got lost in thought thinking about other things. But even if it wasn’t a reality Yuuri wanted something like that. He wanted love and-

 

“What are you doing up Yuuri?” A sleepy voice asked him as he gasped dropping his still filling cup in the sink so that he could turn behind himself quickly to see who it was talking to him now.

 

With all the new scents and sleepiness still clinging to him he hadn’t even realized somebody else was in the room with him, to begin with. And now this stranger...

 

Well no it wasn’t a complete stranger it was the man that both scared him and yet made him weak in the knees with delight. What was wrong with him?! Why was he having this kind of reacting to an almost complete stranger? Oh, goddess why.

 

“N-nothing...I was just thirsty.” Yuuri said shakily before fumbling behind him to shut the water off that was still trying to fill up the cup he had wanted to drink from. Not that he wanted to sip from it anymore though. Now he just wanted to run back up the stairs he had come down from and hide in his bed. Cocoon himself with all the blankets and pillows he could find and try to forget about this day all together.

 

A slight hurt look passes over the silver Alpha’s eyes before he nods smiling again. “I understand. I was just starting to get a crick in my neck myself from the couch when I saw the light turn on.” He chuckled getting Yuuri to worry some about him.

 

That couch he was talking about was mainly a joke of Mari’s on him because the old one he had loved laying on so much it broke completely in half almost one day when he had kept trying to make a nest out of it for himself.

 

“She didn’t give you any of the extra futon bedding did she?” Yuuri questioned out loud to him, before relaxing some more near this strange Alpha. Delicately he grabbed at his abandoned glass behind him so that he could take a sip from it. His mouth felt a thousand times better after that, and then Yuuri actually started to feel a whole lot calmer in the strange yet familiar Alpha’s presence.

 

“Let me finish a little more of this and I’ll get something properly set up for you okay?” Not letting him answer, Yuuri just goes ahead and takes one more gulp as he kept his eyes on the other through it.

 

Barely it looked like the Alpha was blushing from what he had just said but Yuuri just blamed it on the late night rendezvous he hadn’t been expecting.

 

It was nice though that the Alpha was actually listening to him. Not that most Alpha’s in his pack didn’t listen or talk to him just- it was pleasant that the taller, and probably way stronger Alpha- was listening and following anything he asked for him to do.

 

With warmth bubbling in his gut, Yuuri now placed his nearly empty glass down before walking to a supply closet that was jam packed with bedding and other things like that and handed some of it to the patiently waiting Alpha.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri I appreciate this a lot.” The man smiled eagerly taking the soft bedding into his arms out of Yuuri’s.

 

“Yeah it’s no problem Vik-” But the words stop as pulsing amount of pain started burst within his head again. Gasping at the pain, Yuuri leans on the wall as the silver-haired Alpha dropped everything in his hands to kneel in front of him to try and help and possibly take care of him. It was a sight to see, an Alpha on his knees in front of an Omega. Crazy really. And a bitter laugh came from his mouth from that, as he clutched at his head before the rest of his body started throbbing in the same pain that his head had started up.

 

“What can I do, what can I help you with, please Yuuri-”

 

“Just stop, please be quiet for a moment. This ah thing happens, it happens sometimes, all the time really it does. Just,” He waved his hand towards the kitchen as the pain throbbed in time with his heartbeat. “There’s a blue bottle above the fridge. I need two of that and whatever headache meds you can find for me please.” Yuuri asked him, shutting his eyes due to the pain. He knew the man was gone, as his presence felt like an empty void, but quickly the pain tried filling it, making him cry from it all. It wasn’t just his head, it was his heart, his stomach, his-

 

Fucking hell, shit shit! He yelled in his head, as everything started getting too much for him. Vaguely Yuuri felt himself slide down the wall before powerful arms came gently around him, holding him up against an equally strong chest. “I’ve got the stuff for you Yuur-”

 

But Yuuri didn’t let him finish as he grabbed the pills from his hand and tried dry swallowing them quickly. The glass of water he had earlier is given to him after he struggles with the pills and he eagerly takes that too as it will help ease the swallowing of those blasted pills.

 

Before long after that the pain started to go away and Yuuri sighed laying his head against the man’s chest even more tired than this afternoon had been to him.

 

“Sorry about that, it happens sometimes...you know? Just a lot of pain and stuff resonates from my head then throughout my body, until it gets too much for me to handle.” Yuuri gave him, as his hands dig in a little into the other’s shirt as the remembrance of the pain lingers still in his whole form waiting to take him over once more at anytime soon. He wished it would stop, he wished all of that would just...stop forever.

 

The almost steel-like arms around him loosen as the Alpha above him nods tipping him back in his hold. “Yes I understand some, but really Yuuri you shouldn’t be feeling like that at all! Are you maybe having your heats regularly or-”

 

“Ahhh! No, I’m not talking about that with a complete stranger!” Yuuri yelled almost wincing when he realized he was probably almost loud enough to wake his sister up. “B-besides my heats or whatever else have nothing to do with that.” Yuuri explained wrapping his arms around himself as he leaned into the man’s hold without even meaning to now. It felt warm and oh so very nice. “Ever since the fire, everything in my head is hard to hold onto anymore. My past is gone forever it feels like and I bet I will never be like the same person that I’m guessing you want me to be Viktor.” He finished before blinking a bit at what he said. Viktor, that was this man’s name wasn’t it?

Where had he gotten his name? His sister maybe or the others? No, he hadn’t-but the knowledge that this strong yet gentle Alpha’s name was Viktor.  It hurt but at the same time it felt good to him to know and Yuuri laid his cheek against Viktor’s chest feeling lighter as the steady heartbeat in the Alpha’s chest thumped just for him.

 

“Oh Yuuri, I don’t care about your past at all. That may be what helped make you who you are today but it doesn’t matter in the slightest. What does matter is if you are happy and if you will let me help make you happier in the future too.”

 

Yuuri blinked his eyes in confusion as he stared that the man holding him. What did he mean by making him happier in the future? How, no why would Viktor want to do that? Blinking his eyes again Yuuri tried speaking back to him but the sleepiness and achy feeling he was having now was weighing down telling him sleep was the best thing now. But he didn’t know truly if that would be the best thing to do now with the knowledge the other may hold for him.

 

“Shh, sweet little star, shh. It’ll be okay I’m here for you.” The deep timbers of Viktor’s voice vibrated for him against his head and Yuuri nodded holding onto the Alpha with everything he was before he started to fall asleep again.

 

He knew he could trust him but at the same time, Yuuri wanted to know exactly why Viktor was doing this for him. It was hidden in his past he knew but, it would be hard finding out exactly when every time he tried thinking about his past brought pain to him.

 

\----------

 

Finding his mate wondering in the kitchen late at night brought some concern to Viktor in a great enough degree.

 

He wondered why Yuuri would be up so late after his tired fall this afternoon but for a brief talk, the answer provided itself nicely. But when his mate suddenly started feeling pain all over his body, Viktor was ready to call for any and all sorts of people to help him. He worried what kind of medicine the younger had to put in his body to feel better but the tiny connection they had swept most of that worry gone from him.

 

Now he had his soft and sweet smelling Omega in his arms once more. It was almost like a tart like smell. With some sort of citrus radiating from the main part of it.

 

Holding Yuuri closer to him as he slept Viktor tried to figure out what exactly he wanted to do from here. Of course, he was going to put his mate into his bed but...everything he was hearing about this fire and Yuuri’s missing memories was slowly coming together in his mind. It would explain in a way why he felt like a part of him was missing three years ago but at the same time, Viktor wanted to know more and all he could about it.

 

A major part of the Katsuki’s pack had got wiped out that day and so why just now was Mari trying to accept new werewolves into their family?

 

It didn’t bode too well within his mind as he ascended the stairs carefully.

 

With just one Omega unclaimed in their pack they were just begging for somebody other than him, to take his mate for their own. The very thought brought anger to him and if Viktor hadn’t heard Yuuri’s soft whining trying to calm down him down, he wouldn’t have realized how bad that very anger was getting to him and leaking into his own scent around. He could almost feel the same viscosity of blood starting to try and overtake the air around him, if not for Yuuri’s own unconscious scent that was trying to overtake it and make Viktor feel better.

 

Viktor smiled at the little Omega in his arms as he was able to reign in the almost savage scent of himself so that he could take Yuuri up the rest of the way to his room so he could sleep easier.

 

Being careful not to disturb too much in the small yet cozy room, Viktor walked over to the bed and smiled more as he saw all the soft and cute blankets his mate had hoarded around him into a beautiful nest. Gently and quietly he settled the sleeping form of Yuuri in the middle of it all causing Viktor to sigh happily as he tucked his lovely mate in. He wanted to leave something for him to have in the meager start of a nest there but Viktor was doubtful that leaving any article of his clothing wouldn’t upset the delicate one.

 

[Sliding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBN-0azz3X4) one of his wristbands off Viktor placed it onto Yuuri’s own wrist happy when he the smaller moved around in his nest before settling down with his nose against the first gift.

 

Now I could sleep soundly seeing my mate like this, Viktor rejoiced almost skipping down the stairs to collect his piled up bedding from Yuuri, so he could sleep easier now after taking care of his mate that he so loved. Yes, Viktor thought, I do love him of course I do. I’ve loved him ever since we were children. And with that ending thought, Viktor shut his eyes dreaming about when he would get to sleep next to Yuuri every day and wake up soon to his blissful sleeping smile.

 

\-------

 

But Yuuri didn’t wake up with a smile. He woke up actually to the feeling that he had been punched in the gut and several other places at that, as he gingerly moved in his bed knowing Mari should be getting him up soon for the school day any moment now.

 

And he was right about that, oh how much he hated being right, he thought watching as his door opened with his smiling older sister.

 

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead-” But Mari soon stopped her happy morning greeting to look at him as he leaned heavily against the wall next to his bed.

 

“Morning Mari.” Yuuri croaked out giving her a small smile as she moved quickly to him taking his arm in her hands to test his pulse. Really give him ten-no half an hour- and maybe he could handle the day. As long as nobody gave him any shit, he thought watching her as she concentrated on his weak pulse.

 

“How many did you take?” She demanded holding his arm gently in her hold as she accessed the rest of him laying there.

 

Yuuri shrugged looking away from her. “Just two. Really Mari it’s okay-”

 

“No Yuuri it’s not! Those pills are for emergencies with you! And taking two of them at once? Two! Fuck Yuuri do you have a death wish or something?” Mari grumbled before pulling his pilant form to her chest and neck to try and calm the both of them down now with the heavy scents she carried as the head Alpha of their pack.

 

Yuuri burrowed closer seeking the comfort his sister was offering as everything in his body started to calm down and yet race at the same time. But still, the poison like medicine remained in his body probably concerning his sister even more, even if Yuuri was beyond caring at this point with them himself.

 

Slowly she pulled away her face trying to appear more calm and collected, and yet worry still settled on her features here and there as she watched him. “You buster are going to stay home today. And maybe, just maybe I’ll let you out and about and talk to people but you need to rest up now. You know to come to me first if your memories try to lash out at you like that.” Mari said patting his hair a bit roughly to mess it up even though Yuuri knew he must have bedhead hair by now.

 

Shyly smiling at her he nodded holding her hand in his as he did so. “Okay sis, thank you.”

 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll tell the other monsters their princess won’t be joining them today. Little Kenjiro might even burst out crying at that, you know.” Mari winked as she got up to tuck him back into his bed.

 

Yuuri scowled a bit before settling easier in his nest as his sister tidied it around him. He was fine with his sister messing with it but if anybody else did…well he might just dismantle it and have to create a new one after that. “Ken will see me soon. I can’t believe the infatuation he has with me. Just wait maybe he’ll follow after Yuri now too.” Yuuri mused laying his head on his pillow as his heavy eyes fell downward. “You’ll wake me up later right?”

 

“Pfft yeah of course. I just have to do some more writing up of our merge and then I’ll wake you up around lunch if you aren’t already up by then.” Mari promised staring down at him before turning and leaving him to sleep some more.

 

Viktor listened from downstairs growing slightly worried as he curled in the covering his Yuuri gave him. It wasn’t hard listening to Mari’s side of the conversation but his soft mate's voice pulled at him as they talked. He didn’t know Yuuri shouldn’t have had those pills last night! He didn’t want to hurt his mate!

 

His worry clouded all around him as the thumps of Mari’s footfalls interrupted his inner musings as he quickly sat up scaring the other Alpha some.

 

“I’m so sorry Mari! I didn’t know those pills would hurt him! He just asked for them while he was in so much pain for some reason and and-” Viktor blurted out while clawing at his clothes as his worrying carried on with his thoughts about his mate. He gave Yuuri some sort of poison? Was he basically killing him with that or-

 

“It’s fine Viktor, you were worried and Yuuri told you something that he knew you would go for to care for him. He’s a little shit but it’ll be fine in the end.” Mari shrugged as she relaxed in the open space of theirs.

 

“Still I’m so sor-”

 

“If you are so sorry then stay here and keep watch over him.” Mari said as a glint of silver circled her eyes as she looked up at him. It wasn’t really an Alpha command per se, but Viktor could defiantly say he was more swayed to stay in the home of theirs to protect Yuuri as he slept upstairs.

 

“Of course but I need to talk to Yakov first.” Viktor began before Mari shook her head.

 

“Nah I’ll just do that for you. Say you’re held up here or something.” Mari grinned before the neutral expression she held so well returned to her face. “Now you stay here and be a good little Alpha for my brother okay? And no funny business.” Mari said as a light chuckle accompanied her words by the expression his face probably looked like now.

 

Funny business? There was nothing funny about him thinking he had almost killed his mate!

 

But no words revoked her talking as the front door slammed behind her as Viktor was left all alone there with a sleeping Yuuri upstairs. Viktor wanted to go up there and stare at Yuuri as he continued to sleep but the guilt about the pills pulled at his stomach till he got so fed up with it that he walked into the kitchen to glare and the offending objects.

 

These little blue pills, what exactly was so special about them? Viktor wondered as he searched for a label before coming up empty afterward.

 

So much for that, he mused, wiggling his phone out of his pocket to look at the time and frowning. Only 7 am and nothing was probably going to happen for a few more hours, causing Viktor to sigh before tapping it on the table and spinning around to the fridge. Maybe he can just make a nice home cooked meal for his mate to pass the time then! Make some sort of french toast casserole with fried potatoes and bacon and more. And well that was a menu just begging to be made, Viktor grinned rooting through the small kitchen and finding almost everything he needed to do so.

 

It took no time at all till he had the little casserole happily placed in the oven and was now at work with a couple potatoes all washed up ready to be cut. The only problem was that the stove top wasn’t working.

 

No matter how far he turned the dial on the heat it wouldn’t do anything at all. He was about ready to give up on the potato plan when soft sleepish footfalls came into the kitchen to join him.

 

“What are you doing Viktor?” Yuuri asked looking like death had woken him up then gave him a couple of energy shots to try and make it through till seeing him again.

 

“Just making some breakfast for us starlight.” Viktor smiled before turning back to the stove. “But the burners won’t turn on.” He whined thinking about how not having the savory part of breakfast would ruin it. A way to a man’s heart was through his stomach mama had said so how could he ever take care of his mate if he didn’t ever provide him with some good wholesome food?

 

Laughter next to his elbow interrupted his inner crisis as Yuuri moved the burners all down to a manageable setting. “You didn’t light the gas up silly. How you going to get heat if you don’t do that.” He asked the taller before getting a slightly hidden box of matches and striking one and giving Viktor a means to cook.

 

“Ah! Thank you so much, Yuuri.” Viktor grinned as the corners of his mouth curved. “You are so smart and beautiful.”

 

“I-I don’t know about that beautiful part but thank you?” Yuuri blushed before walking over to sit at the table.

 

But you are beautiful my love, Viktor frowned a bit before turning to the stove and frying the bacon up in the pan. “You’re welcome of course. Now do me!”

 

“What?” A confused voice said as Viktor carried on hoping to get a smile on the boy’s face as well.

 

“Give me a compliment now too Yuuuuri~” Viktor begged as he saw his mates face redden even more.

 

“Ah um...well you are very tall?” Yuuri squeaked almost in a question like form making Viktor pause in his stirring to pout.

 

“So you saying I’m not strong looking just tall?” Viktor poked smiling as he got an epp from the other.

 

“Well yes, you do. I mean I saw how Mila picked up Yuri yesterday with so much ease. Granted Yuri is still growing and all, but I don’t doubt she could lift me like that too.” Yuuri admitted looking off to the side almost sadly. Why was he sad? Was it because Yura was so small or that Mila hadn’t tried picking somebody else up? It was true they needed to try and put more meat on the young Omega’s bones but still, his cousin was doing well since all the worry he had faced in the past with them.

 

“We all are very strong. I remember Dad saying one day to rip a tree out of the ground that was at least three times the size of me to get firewood. It was so much fun.” Viktor laughed flipping the bacon some more before checking the casserole in the oven. Satisfied now that breakfast was coming along well.

 

“Where are they anyway...is it kind of like how we are?” Yuuri asked sitting a bit awkwardly at the table before staring outside.

 

“In a way that’s what happened,” Viktor admitted, before transferring the bacon out of the pan so he could start the potatoes up in their leftover grease. “They were going on a second honeymoon of sorts a couple of years ago and had gotten into an accident while away. Yakov was in charge of our pack then and still is for now. But a couple people were mad how the succession was done at the time and demanded change to happen right then and there. So a lot of them left us when I told them I wasn’t ready, after so much heartache, to pick up the title and so we moved on afterward. We moved down here in the states and were going to try to start a new life here. But when we heard you guys were expanding I begged Yakov to take us here to join. So that’s basically what happened.” Viktor hummed while stirring the potatoes before silence greeted him from behind.

 

A few more stirs and flips he turned the heat down before Viktor even dared to look back at Yuuri. When he did he almost dropped the spatula right there on the floor to go to him. Big tears were blooming from the corners of his love's eyes making liquid start dripping from his own at the sight. It was probably from the bitter memories that he had spoken about but really he wanted to make sure his mate was alright first before really dwelling on the bad times anymore.

 

“I’m sorry for telling you about that love I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Why does everything we love and cherish keep dying on us?” Yuuri interrupted him as the tears kept falling down making his face start to scrunch up and turn red. “My parents are dead, yours are dead, you probably thought I was dead too if that’s why you didn’t come back sooner to me.” Yuuri sobbed rubbing at his eyes, almost uselessly as the tears falling from them just wouldn’t stop. Viktor kneeled down in front of him to try and help with the falling tears and he was happy to see some of them stop, yes but not all of them. He cooed a little for his little mate and was pleased to see a smile shakily start to appear on Yuuri’s face.

 

“It may be true that our loved ones are gone and yes that I had thought you were too since my heart stopped all those years ago.” Viktor began as he touched his chest then Yuuri’s gently to convey his message. “But Yuuri we still have that love in us don’t you see? Even if the people that were so prominent in our lives are gone, we still have the love that they gave us inside of us here. I know you may not truly feel the same way about me yet, Yuuri, but know my love for you is in here too.”

 

Almost hesitantly a bigger smile appeared on Yuuri’s face as all of those tears finally creased making the room feel lighter with the pleased lemony smell Yuuri started giving off. Viktor himself wanted to let his own scent from free to mix with Yuuri’s but just like the smile now on Yuuri’s face, Viktor was hesitant to go too fast for his mate still.

 

They had time. Admittedly not much but Viktor could make it work as they tried to figure out exactly what each of them wanted from the new relationship they were trying to form. Viktor wished Yuuri had his memories from when they were children but he also hoped that the bond they had then could still be salvaged in some form or way.

 

“Will it be fine with you if I may try courting you Yuuri?” Viktor asked him as Yuuri looked down at his lap as his tear stained eyelashes fluttered for a moment. Something went around in his head for a bit, but Viktor was patience as he went to hold Yuuri’s hand in his own as he waited for an answer from his beloved.

 

Brown eyes still glistening looked straight up at him then as some amber seemed to be trying to over take parts of the brown in his eyes. A small nod was given before Yuuri went out to lick his lips. “Yes, you can try courting me, Alpha.” Yuuri smiled as most of the red in his face started going away making Viktor happy.

 

Taking the hand still in his own Viktor lifted it up to kiss it gently. “Thank you, my dear. Now how about I take care of you some more and get some food in you hmm?”

 

A quick blush heated up Yuuri’s face as a quiet laugh was given in response to him.

 

\-------

 

Wow, just wow, Yuuri thought as he rolled around in his bed as the happy nest he had thrown together quickly absorbed his scent with apparent joy.

 

Viktor had just- a happy epp came out of his mouth as he thought about what had just transpired this morning.

 

Sure some tense moments happened, him crying over more sad things in life coming to be, but still, good things finally prevailed enough that Yuuri didn’t feel like taking any more of those awful pills that he had practically begged Viktor to grab last night. He knew they were like a poison on his system but still...they helped him, didn’t they? At least the healer Cao Bin had said they seemed like they were when he had last passed by to give him a refill.

 

Now there were just 10 or so odd pills in the blue jar telling him that another visit from the Beta was needed if his pain from remembering kept coming back to him.

 

It was a reminder that he was broken and it made him think maybe he should try not taking them anymore.

 

Rolling around in the bed again, Yuuri sighed cuddling a pillow to his chest as he thought about what he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to try and see if he could become mates with the Alpha Viktor. Something inside him begged him to try and knew that they were a good match but...still the nagging, the breaking inside of himself of a different part, also sang about the bad and the ugly that he was.

 

It all came down to his memories. It came down to if he needed them or not. That if they actually made him different in any sort of way than he was now…

 

Yuuri wanted to know but at the same time, he didn’t know if he could handle it.

 

The blue pills hung there in his mind telling him how weak he truly was needing them to be somewhat normal.

 

Tomorrow, tomorrow he could figure out what was the best thing to do, Yuuri thought snuggling up in his nest for a mid-noon nap, where he knew later around dinner Mari would wake him up to talk.

 

But tomorrow, just maybe he could be stronger than he was today. Be stronger for his potential future mate, Viktor and be worthy of his love freely given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know before I said 3 to 4 days for posting but I got too excited to wait with this one! Chapter 3 will be up around Friday so that I can do more planning for other chapters in the not so far off future. 
> 
> And oh before I forget, one of my partners for the bang, [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395656) has their amazing fic up that you guys should check out! It is super amazing yet sad and is called Spoilers, and is a River Song au that I hope you'll give a chance and read at some point <3


	3. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid joins Yuuri at school while becoming fast friends with him during that time. And then after school, Yuuri asks Viktor to come dance with him in the woods behind his house, and a run between the two of them in the wolven forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo 3rd chapter for the bang is a go! [Mferret9](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/) has art up from chapter 6 that will be up in a week plus from now. And [IchigoQuinn](https://knight-draws.tumblr.com/) did a great job betaing as always. My own [tumblr](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) is here too if you guys would like to view any of them.
> 
> It has been a struggle at work this week so having these chapters all done out expect final touches is very helpful. Oh, and let me know if the music links are working okay for you or not, please. I placed them throughout the fic where I thought they would work out well but I have no idea. Enjoy everybody <3

[\---](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VY0KwMAW4gI)

After all the drama with settling in had happened, Yuuri was beyond exhausted as Friday finally came for them to end the eventful week. It barely meant anything to him at first but then he smiled after realizing that truly he could finally relax. That tonight he could forget about anything and everything around him and be free at last.

 

That tonight he could change into his other form and try to get lost for a while in the woods that they lived by. And with that very thought Yuuri smiled even more as he sat in his chair waiting for when the day would finally end for there.

 

Granted there was still 4 or so hours left untill that time came, but Yuuri was growing pretty impatient for that to come. Just so that he could run with the creatures that lived and slept in the almost other world from the humans surrounding him now.

 

The very thought sent a spike happiness into his scent, to which he was now grateful that none of the other pack members had any sort of passion for the arts like him. Well only the other Omega, Yuri- now dubbed Yurio by his cousins and most of the pack now- had class with the same art teacher at the school true. Oh that and Kenjiro, but Yuuri knew that younger only chose the eletive because of him.

 

It was sweet but tiring that the young Alpha kept following him around like a little pup still. And at the same time, frustrating to no ends.

 

His brown eyes drifted to the front of the room as he acknowledged that the start of the period was about to begin as the teacher stood excitedly in front of them all.

 

Barely giving her much attention, Yuuri looked down at his desk wishing that he could just leave already but maybe now he could ask her if he could run over to the playroom next door and dance some of his own excitement away in there.

 

“Hello everybody I just wanted to call your attention over here before I let you all run loose okay? There’s a new student here with us today that I would like to welcome to you all.” The teacher beamed as Yuuri and a few other students stared at her in question. It wasn’t normal to get a new student at the end of the week. Especially on a Friday but Yuuri was open to meet any new people of course. Hopefully not somebody to add to the group of people who, for some odd reason already hated him and tried hurting him at every which turn. But maybe they could be a friend to him instead?

 

Some of those thoughts were thrown out the window when a smiling boy came in with a camera hanging blatantly off his neck and fingers already posed to take pictures from it. Getting close to somebody like him would never be good for his family Yuuri concluded bowing his head back down away from their view.

 

“Hello! My name is Phichit Chulanont and I’m so happy to be here! It’s taken a while to build our new place but my parents finally got done just before the weekend isn’t that amazing?” The smile on the boy’s face hurt Yuuri’s so much that he had to look away and down at his desk. He would love to just run off now and get this now nervous energy out of his body already. Having this new person in class wasn’t going to change any of those thoughts they just made them worse.

 

He was a werewolf and this person was just a mere human. What foolery was it to ever think he could be friends with the other.

 

Catching movement out of the corner of his eyes Yuuri glanced up to see the teacher and new student standing next to him. There were plenty of other empty seats scattered about in the room was she actually going to assign the newbie with him?

 

“Yuuri would you mind having Phichit sit next to you for a few days? Just until we can get him settled in here pretty please?”

 

Shifting a fake smile into place himself, Yuuri nodded before asking her his own question so he could get out of this most dreadful situation. “That’s no problem but would it be alright if I go dance today before lunch Ms. V?”

 

“Oh yes of course Yuuri! That’s no problem at all. I’ll just show him around to some stuff in here and you just come back before the bell rings alright dear?” She smiles back as she pats the new student’s shoulder who now has a curious look towards him.

 

Please stop staring and looking at me, Yuuri prayed before nodding to her and walking to the next door theatre area through the hidden doorway there. In this room, for now anyway, it was all his to do with what he wanted.

 

[He](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Pxk_u8xL6A) could forget about the unpleasantness that this week had brought him and instead look towards the wonders it could and was going to continue giving him. Like that of the other group coming into their lovely home and even possibly of Viktor coming back to him. Desperately he wanted to know, he wanted to remember of when they were young and yet he was still too cowardly to do so.

 

Grabbing his dance gear he quickly changed into the slightly sweaty outfit so that he could dance and workout more comfortably and efficiently. It was in a way like coming home to his older smell, letting him morph into a slightly more confident being while doing so.

 

And at that Yuuri felt, well happy. He felt complete in a way and he started to stretch and move, making his naturally limber limbs more fluid-like as he did so.

 

When he felt that he was ready, he began moving into a full body routine that tested all his muscles and self.

 

The floor really wasn’t well suited for this kind of movement but Yuuri made due with what he had. At least until the real thing he wanted under his feet was there. Which was the sweet touch of the Earth’s dirt but later, maybe even tonight, he could enjoy her touch. For now though he could just practice what he wanted to give to her at that time.

 

Invisible cords of an almost primal piece of music rang through him and Yuuri sighed letting the rhythm take him wherever it wanted to.

 

Only when the alarm on his phone rang out telling him he had 5 minutes left to finish that Yuuri finally slowed down huffing a bit as he realized exactly how much time had passed him by as he fell into the beat of his heart. Just another hour down until I'm was free from this place, Yuuri thought with a sigh. Free to be home and truly be happy.

 

But a shocked gasp ruined his cool down phase as his eyes instantly golden around the edges angry at being spied upon.

 

“That was so cool! The way you moved is like you were making music with your body!” A new voice calls out in the room splashing cold shock and fear into him. It was the new kid, the one that he had to sit next to in class now. How no why, was he in his secret sanctuary!

 

“...what are you doing in here?” Yuuri asked slowly getting the clothes that he had shed for his workout ones and walking to the other.

 

“I asked some of our classmates where you were since class was ending soon and they said to go through that cool door!” Phichit beamed before clicking away on his phone that now drew Yuuri’s eyes as well. Fear gripped everything in him as he listened intently to the other rushing closer to the slightly smaller boy. “I hope you don’t mind I recorded some of your dancing for later-”

 

“Delete it now.” Yuuri hissed as his whole being went into overdrive to get that evidence of his dancing gone. “You didn’t get my permission to tape it, so delete it right now.” Yuuri demanded as so many bad thoughts flooded into his mind. It was a situation like this that...that Mari said-

 

“Hey it’s okay I’ll delete it, no problem. It’s just some of the girls in our class said you liked being videotaped is all. I thought it would be fine if I did.” Phichit said before ruffling through some file work on his phone to delete the evidence for Yuuri.

 

Yuuri sucked in a ragged breath as he watched the new student Phichit delete the video just like he asked him. “Well they lied. I absolutely hate it and Ms. V knows they like doing that kind of stuff to me all the time." Yuuri said grabbing his bag and shoving his forgotten clothes into it. "Sorry I freaked out I thought you were like them you know.”

 

“Like them?” Phichit questioned as they started walking together towards the door connecting the two rooms together. “What do you mean?”

 

“Like them, you know. Vicious and mean? They like making fun of me and tripping me up and all. I think half the school or more is like that or something else. I mean if they get you on their side later, me talking like this would make pretty good blackmail wouldn’t it.” Yuuri reasoned out loud before he stopped checking his own phone for the time and seeing they still had a minute or so. “You should go on ahead so that you don't get caught being with me. Maybe you can try surviving in this school then new kid.”

 

And Yuuri stopped to step to the side of the door so the other could go through first. But he wasn’t expecting to be grabbed by his elbow and said door to be flung open.

 

Nor was he expecting the new kid to have a huge smile on his face as he boasted to the classroom full of shocked expressions that he, yes he, Yuuri Katsuki was Phichit Chulanont’s new best friend.

 

\-------

 

“So what’s up with Mr. Smiley over there?” Yuri asked him as he dragged the only other Omega in the group with him to the food area.

 

Yuuri turned his head slightly in the line they were in to look. Of course he was talking about Phichit who else would the angry little one be addressing?

 

“That’s the new kid who’s attached himself to me since last hour. Phichit Chulanont.” Yuuri sighed rubbing his arm a bit as he shifted in place. “I guess me trying to tell him to leave me alone had the opposite effect.”

 

“No shit.” Yuri agreed with him as an excited Kenjiro ran into the hall, almost mauling the two Omega’s as they stood waiting in line already.

 

“I’m so so sorry Yuuri! My teacher held me back and and-”

 

“Ken it’s fine you don’t have to run here all the time.” Yuuri smiled ruffling the young ones bleached hair before hearing a tsk next to him. “I can get lunch for myself sometimes too you know.”

 

“But I want to take care of you!” Kenjiro blubbered as Yuuri blushed some at his words.

 

“You don’t have to though, I uh, am letting Viktor court me now?” Yuuri gave as the two younger ones gasped in two different tones next to him.

 

Yurio is the first to respond which worried Yuuri a bit.

 

“Why the fuck are you letting that old man court you!? You didn’t have to do that, you had a free pass on life with everything and you just-ugh! You still are going to go with my cousin even though he-he-” Yurio started getting red in the face as Yuuri quickly wrapped his arms around him in a gentle manner to calm him down before getting them out of the line for lunch to talk.

 

Some of the youngers words hit him hard but at the same time, yes Yuuri knew what he was doing to some extent as he petted his soft hair.

 

“Shh Yura it just feels right, right now. I’m not saying I’m going to be with him forever. That’s not what courting means really. It just means I’m giving him a chance to court me and then maybe mate with me in the future. It’s kind of like dating but not?” Yuuri explained confused a bit over it all too but then again it felt right what he was saying out loud. “It’ll be okay though little one. I know what I’m doing.” He chuckled a little before letting go of Yuri to look down at his face.

 

It was still red but there was a slight look in his eyes now as the words went over him.

 

“So courting is like dating...so does it matter what dynamic you date with?” Yurio said slowly as they rejoined the line for lunch as Kenjiro shuffled on his feet as they stood back next to him.

 

“No not really. As long as both sides consent to the courting it’s fine. I mean you have to act like a couple during full moons but that’s only once a month. So it works out in the end.” The older nodded as he tried not to think about what the next full moon truly meant to him. Really everybody assumed that Omega’s and Alpha’s had to get together but Yuuri felt if Viktor had actually been a Beta than an Alpha like he was, then everything would still feel the same like now surely.

 

They had over 3 weeks til this next full moon though, so he supposed future Yuuri could worry more about that when it finally did come. That they would figure out then how to act together between the two of them by then.

 

“So does that mean I can ask anybody to court me and get a jump on the courting thing instead of letting somebody else come up and ask me at a later time?”

 

“Mhm, it would make it easier for you somewhat for you to have a courting partner now than during the run. But take your time in deciding that kind of stuff Yura. You don’t have to worry really until you get older on that decision. You’re still young, so the pressure of courting shouldn’t be on your shoulders just yet. At least until you’re 18 or so I guess. But if you want to try and test the waters with somebody...there’s always that option alright? So yeah it's like dating in a way.”

 

Yurio nodded his head before staring in front of them as their turn came to pick out food.

 

Yuuri smiled at the selection there, grabbing a little extra than normal to probably hoard away for a later time. Or even share with Phichit. Kenjiro shifted on his feet in front of him as he grabbed a slightly less array of items than normal. The young Alpha was quiet as well, probably processing some of Yuuri’s explanations as they walked through the line to pay for their things. He just hoped this slightly younger group of wolves understood fully what he was saying and could learn in time.

 

Not all Omega’s and Alpha’s courting manners were like this. Normally in the past, if an Alpha said they were going to court you, it meant you were theirs right then and there. No leading up to a mating sequence just you were theirs to do whatever they wanted from you. Thankfully headstrong Alpha’s since his parents time had changed those stereotypical thoughts with courting and gave more choice to the two parties with what they wanted to do in the situation they would head into together.

 

And maybe the same stereotypical tropes about an Omega needing an Alpha could be put to rest, Yuuri thought as he smiled fondly at Yurio right next to him.

 

Because if he had to deduce who the young Omega wanted he could point blindly to the heart of this little one's affections. It could be rough how they would get together the two of them, and yet Yuuri hoped there could be some sort of happiness to come out of this all for them.

 

...Not that the other Omega wasn’t already turning heads as he went by.

 

If JJ wasn’t in a committed relationship with Isabella, Yuuri would be worried that he would go after Yurio in a heartbeat. Even sometimes the comments pointed at Yurio from the other gave him second thoughts at his need to protect the younger more. Still, a strong feeling inside him made him want to put himself between whoever and the prickly blonde haired Omega. And maybe even comb through those sweet soft locks of his and get them out his pretty face finally.

 

Even so with all that nothing had happened as of late making Yuuri drop some of his guard around the situation for now. Some, Yuuri thought barely tapping at Yura’s hair and getting a weird look from the younger for a split second as they paid for lunch.

 

Clutching his tray close to himself Yuuri trailed behind after Kenjiro and Yurio as his thoughts swirled around some more. Nothing happened on his way back to the table letting a smile from the new kid brightened up his own face from seeing it. Though he had expected some of the weariness of his packmates to have made the smile vanish before now with talking to this bizarre kid. But instead, it looked as if the Beta’s of the pack were actually welcoming the new addition to their place more than normal.

 

If it really was an addition.

 

Sure they got stragglers from time to time to the pack but...was this new kid actually one of them? It would explain the way he instantly made Yuuri feel safe and why even Seung-gil and Otabek were in tune with him and providing idle chit-chat here and there. Even Isabella in a way too if she wasn’t attached to the hip with JJ first hand.

 

But Yuuri couldn’t fully be certain about this, as he hoped to keep this new friend of his away from the pack for the time being. If he really wasn’t of the moon, Phichit would-

 

“Hey buddy what did you get us?” The boy he had been thinking about asked him, scooting over on the cafeteria seat so that Yuuri could sit next to him.

 

“This and that.” Yuuri grinned back to Phichit sitting down and feeling happier now than he had been in a long time.

 

[\---](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaaRp3dfzVo)

 

It felt amazing when still the wonderful mood had carried over for him on the way home.

 

Mila wanted to give the wheel a try since she had practiced in it this whole week and Yuuri happily obliged to her asking with no worries what so ever.

 

It let him enjoy the scenery they passed upon every day and thus add more happy pheromones to his scent. Even when Yurio had started complaining about the sweet smell it made it hadn't deterred Yuuri in any way as he instead rolled down his window to combat the moody teen.

 

As soon as they got home he decided that he was going to change into his wolven form and bask in the rest of his happiness as he danced for the moon goddess of theirs.

 

Hopefully she would be pleased by it and grant him even more happy days like today was for him.

 

Cause really this was what Yuuri needed more in his life. Happiness.

 

Blinking open his sleepy eyes, Yuuri yawned for a moment as he saw that they were home finally. Seung-gil must have pointed out the hidden way to Mila that probably had sped everything up to this moment, and Yuuri, well Yuuri was ready to run off and do what he wanted now that the week was done with.

 

But a voice stopped him from running off right then and there to his home to deposit his humany things and become one with the breeze.

 

The easy grin turns up even more as he goes over to his courter before an answering one blooms on this face. “Hello, Viktor.” Yuuri breaths out taking one of Viktor’s hands between his own as a nice buzzing feeling happens from where they were connected. If this was what being high felt like Yuuri wouldn’t mind feeling like this forever.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor says a little breathlessly and Yuuri felt proud that he was able to make this strong, and oh so beautiful Alpha feel as such. It made him want even more of it.

 

“Do you want to go dance with me in the woods?”

 

An almost hesitant look passes the elder’s eyes before Yuuri almost starts to melt when he saw the positive answer in them. Slowly during the time they had spent together, Yuuri was going to uncover all of his emotions on his face but for now just seeing the joy and happiness in the Alpha’s face was enough for him.

 

“Of course. Do you need to do any homework to do first or-”

 

“Not unless you want to be a nice french girl for me.” Yuuri laughed seeing the beautiful scarlet flush across Viktor’s face more at his comment. “Meet me in the clearing behind my house in ten.” Yuuri demanded almost pecking the red tint on his face knowing some of it had infected his own to become a rosy pink. Pulling away Yuuri took his hold off of Viktor so he could leave to drop off the useless items he still carried on him.

 

“Ten minutes.” Viktor responded to his turning, reaching out to grab onto Yuuri’s hands to stop him for a moment, earning a soft epp to escape from the Omega at the suddenness.

 

“Ten.” Yuuri promised taking his hands back shyly before running off with a glance.

 

He almost wished the Alpha would chase him now. Chase him so far and fast before claiming him for his own forever and ever.

 

But they had time, and surely by now Yuuri’s heart was welcoming the idea of this Alpha becoming his own.

 

\----

 

The happiness within Yuuri still hung there but now some anxiety coated his scent. What if Viktor didn’t actually want to change with him here? What if the Alpha realized here and now that he wasn’t worth it. Or-

 

Viktor soon came into view after his thoughts had started running wild bringing some peace to Yuuri’s scattered scent.

 

Different hints of lemons hung in the air before some of Viktor’s own answered back. It was a wonder trying to pinpoint the exact smell of it, but it felt comforting to Yuuri as he inhaled more of it into his system with joy.

 

“Yuuri what kind of dancing would you like to do together love?” Viktor asked him looking to the side as he ruffled some of his silvery hair away that was waving about in the breeze around them.

 

Yuuri didn’t want to think too long or hard about what the changing season would mean for them soon, but instead he wanted to know what it felt like to have Viktor here with him, dancing for Selene as the moon started to rise up in the sky as the sun fell down in it.

 

“I want you to watch me first. I want you to keep your eyes on me, and only me.” Yuuri smiled feeling the warmth of his words ring true with want and love for the other now.

 

The Alpha licked his lips before Yuuri swore he saw a twinge of silver enter and mix into the blueness of his eyes. “Always.” Viktor gave and that was all Yuuri needed as he walked a good enough distance away from his Alpha to begin his dance.

 

The familiar lull and burn of dancing hit him and Yuuri closed his eyes as he gave his all into this beautiful dancing that was just him.

 

It was similar to when Minako use to teach him, Mari had told him, but with no true memory of being taught to dance by her, Yuuri had to guess and research all that he could to make this dance to the goddess his own once more. Sure it changed all the time to try and become prefect for the goddess, but Yuuri kept going at it until he knew his feet would bleed from the strenuous exercise in doing so.

 

While he spun and moved Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes on him, even when his own were closed, and that made him want to move faster and further in his dance to please him as well. A dance that wasn’t only for him but Viktor too that would call the other to him to join soon enough.

 

Only when he felt hands on his body did Yuuri open his eyes again, just so that he could glaze up into another pair showing off lust and pleasure towards him. The Omega in him whimpered and twirled under the power of it as it tried to reciprocate the same feeling that the other gave freely to him.

 

But something was blocking them from doing so making Yuuri sigh as he let go of the confused Alpha to move over to a set of trees there.

 

“Come run with me?” Yuuri asked Viktor smiling wide as a quick nod was given back to him.

 

Turning away from the other Yuuri gripped the bottom of his shirt before lifting it quickly over and off before looking over his should to eye the still starry-eyed Alpha with a different smile to him now. “Well, you going to just leave me hanging here?” Yuuri questioned dropping his hands down to his waist as he undressed more to change into his other form easier. Of course, he was use to nudity and such around the other pack members but undressing in front of his courter- well it sent shivers down his exposed spine as he remembered the lust and passion Viktor had in his eyes for him.

 

Tossing another look over to the slowly undressing Viktor, Yuuri laughed gently before running forward in the little clearing and swiftly jumping into the air to change into his wolven form in one smooth motion.

 

A sweet pain of bones breaking and rearranging themselves happened before four paws landed on the ground welcoming him home as it always did. Yuuri didn’t look behind him this time knowing that soon the beautiful Alpha would be running after then right next to him. Running together as they danced on four instead of two legs for the goddess tonight.

 

\--------

 

Viktor’s breath was utterly, devastatingly taken from his lungs forever, as he watched Yuuri first dance for him and the moon first, then with him there together. But now, well now the little minx was blatantly taking his clothes off in front of him to change into their wolf forms without a care in the world.

 

All of Viktor’s blood was wanting to run down to his nether regions but he just barely kept ahold of his thoughts to instead watch as his love ran in front of him, clad in now just the moons beams, and then nothing at all as he transformed into his other form in an instant.

 

If all of his breath wasn’t gone before well it sure was now.

 

A lovely black wolf with a scattering of silver dusting his paws and face landed out of the jump Yuuri just did, before racing into the woods around them and almost disappearing from his sight.

 

Watching all of this finally kickstarted his brain into working order again before he too took the rest of his clothing off, to join his love as they ran together freely. The very thought sent shivers down his back as Viktor became clad in just the moons beams just like his Yuuri was now.

 

A few almost hesitant foot falls happened before Viktor too took off into a running leaping into the air as he turned into his own wolf self.

 

‘Yuuri wait up!’ Viktor gave off through his mind before hearing a bubbly laughter answer him.

 

‘Then hurry up slowpoke.’ Yuuri thought back slowly down some in his running Viktor felt, but not by much.

 

But that would be okay because Viktor was fast, and strong, and in no time at all he would join his slick little mate as they ran in the woods under the protection of their pack.

 

And soon Viktor promised to himself, I will be the main one to protect everyone there. Protect not only Yuuri my mate, but all the combined members of our pack that is our extended family too.

 

And with that thought Viktor gained even more ground catching up to Yuuri before earning a playful smile on the snout of his beloved. Viktor smiled back, nudging the beautiful Omega as they kept moving exploring yet playing as they enjoyed being in this other form together too.

 

The closer to the full moon, the change would become more insistent and painful sure, but for now as the moon waned into a new moon, the pair could enjoy just the slight pain they faced when becoming a wolf for now. It was worth it though to be together like this under the beautiful beams that Selene provided for them.

 

Even if the goddess could be cruel at times too in her own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! It gives me great joy making the words dance on the page like so.
> 
> And if you have time please go check out my friend SnarkyBreeze's fic [Spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395656) which has 5 out of 8 chapters done for the bang already! Much love.


	4. A bolt from the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along Viktor and Yuuri's run they come across some more werewolves looking to join them. Some are familiar to Yuuri, and yet some aren't and it makes Yuuri worry about the coincidence of them join the pack right now before the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are roughly halfway there folks. Man I am so excited! [Mferret9](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/) has art up from chapter 6 that will be up in about a week. And [IchigoQuinn](https://knight-draws.tumblr.com/) did a great job betaing as always. My own [tumblr](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) is here too if you guys would like to view any of them and such.
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTVv0XAFIb1p1nuvAqIRIavsKTlVHoAwy) is the complete playlist for the story and then a couple more of Meg Myer's songs at the bottom. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for all the love and all.

It was lovely just like a dream almost. Everything and anything that Yuuri could have imagined it being when he was with Viktor in their other form had been blown out of the water entirely with the sheer wonder of it all. Even now he was still abuzzed with the feelings he got every time his fur would brush against Viktor’s own soft fur as they run and play together in their woods.

 

It felt as if Selene had given him a gift of life and love in the form of Viktor. And Yuuri just hoped he didn’t fuck this up any time soon. Really he couldn’t afford any more loss in his life even if the losses he had experienced from before he couldn’t entirely remember.

 

Still, the pain was there waiting to sink its claws into him when he was weak once more. Though being with Viktor he never did quite feel the sinking feeling of them around as much anymore. It was nice and beautiful to feel just that. Almost freeing in a way to be with him like this.

 

‘What are you thinking about darling.’ Viktor asked him nudging his side as they slowed down to rest for a moment in a lovely clearing.

 

They had ran across much of their land and a lot of other members of the pack while running this past weekend together. There had been the newly joined couple Leo and Guang hong getting out from their nest in the woods after their week spent alone. Then Yuko and Takashi who had happily gotten Mari and Minako to babysit while they could be by themselves for a little while. Then a lot of the various teens in their mismatched group, like that of Yurio and Otabek playing together, Seung-gil had acknowledged them at some point or another. As well as the mysterious Georgi who stood almost melodramatically on a large rock staring sadly up at the moon they came across.

 

Viktor had told him that Georgi was a cub mate of his born just a day after himself actually. And was currently suffering from a recent break up over a woman Beta, after the pack of theirs had broken apart.

 

Yuuri had whimpered at the thought of the pain the other poor Alpha must be facing, before it was just him and Viktor alone again, transversing the land that they had a hold over. It was good it just being the two of them alone there so that their inner thoughts could bounce around off each other easier.

 

Coming back to the moment though, Yuuri opened his mouth slightly as he gave a grin with it. ‘Just you, and how I’m actually happy that your pack came into this territory of ours. I almost can’t imagine any of this being separated with how everybody has melded together so far. It’s like our packs were perfect for each other.’

 

Viktor lay himself down on the ground as he put his big head down on his paws to stare off for a moment. ‘Sure but there are still problems with it too Yuuri. Like us needing a head Alpha in the group, or even if we will settle in this land for a longer time. I enjoyed what that Jack-Jenkins thought on going to Canada after summer’s over. All the open land, living on the fruits it may bear for us.’ Viktor looked over as Yuuri lay down beside him nuzzling closer to Yuuri’s gentle side as he went on with a different tone. ‘Maybe even raising our young up there.’

 

Yuuri almost sighed happily at that thought before huffing instead as he shook his head. ‘But what if our people don’t like it? It will surely be cold and harder for many of the capabilities of the modern world to be had up there. Maybe we can just go West even more and find a permanent home for us to all grow.’

 

A silver paw taps Yuuri’s own playfully as Viktor stood up before him. ‘We’ll see. After this run, we can find out what the new Alpha will choose and be content with their leadership.’

 

‘Yeah yeah.’ Yuuri agreed though that thought brought even more anxiety for the future for them all. He knew that the most capable Alphas would all fight for that right to lead them. Maybe even to the death, he shuddered standing up and joining Viktor as well. But thinking about it being either his sister or new found love- well it made him want to just hide forever in the dark, away from all those awful thoughts.

 

‘Hey it’ll be okay Yuuri, I promise.’ Viktor vowed before letting a throaty laugh out and nipping the younger to go running with him again.

 

I hope you do, Yuuri thought to himself before running fast on Viktor’s heels to catch up and get him for the playful nips.

 

\------

 

When they finally decided to stop running and head back home at long last, new scents leaked up from one of the streams near their home making the two males stop in weary anticipation.

 

Yuuri could smell at least one-no two Omega’s on this breeze but Yuuri didn’t know who they could be unless they got closer to the group that was so near their home.

 

Even if there were Omega’s with whoever it was, all that ran through Yuuri’s mind was to protect the pack and even more so to protect their young. There was just Axel, Lutz, and Loop as their children for now but Yuuri knew that both he and Viktor would fight with everything they had to protect them and the other’s they called family.

 

Thank goodness though Yuuri thought, as he realized he knew at least two of the members that were part of the group that was near them.

 

Jumping up from their hiding spot did at first startled Viktor but his courting mate must have felt the joy he was giving off at realizing that he knew two of the men that were in this unknown group.

 

‘Cao Bin! Celestino! How have you two been?’ Yuuri hooted out walking briskly towards the amber and dark brown wolves before hesitating in his steps at the foreboding figures with them.

 

The bigger of the two wolves that was an Alpha, seemed to smile down at him as the menacing presence behind him wasn’t fazing him at all. ‘Yuuri it is nice to see you again! My you look like you are filling out much better. Hopefully, the last batch of medicine we prepared for you has helped out.’

 

‘Ah-um...yeah.’ Yuuri gave keeping his distance as Viktor backed him up as the dark brown with violet eyes wolf looked at him with something like murder in his eyes.

 

‘Why are all of you in our territory?’ Viktor demanded with a growl while trading death glares with the other wolf, that Yuuri now assumed had to be an Alpha by his need for dominance between them grew.

 

Celestino stomped at the ground as he too finally noticed the deadly match about to start out there between him. ‘Michele calm down you can’t be demanding space when you are a guest here.’ He ordered to the slightly smaller Alpha, demanding him to listen and follow his directions as leader of the mismatched group among him.

 

It took a moment before the menacing male named Michele backed off stalking over towards another wolf of his same coloring down to a T, that Yuuri deduced was one of the Omega’s they had with them by the faint flowery scent drifting from her.

 

A gentle ‘Micky.’ was tutted from her mindspace before Yuuri and Viktor gave their attention back to Celestino to continue on their greetings. 

 

‘We were invited by first Minako a few months back but now Mari has agreed she would like us in the pack here as a family. Two healers and a few Omega’s is quite a deal, no?’ Celestino chuckled richly as the other members of their small group listened in with apt attention. 

 

Another lighter colored Alpha flopped on the angry one before getting a loud huff and a smile now to Yuuri’s face. Not that smiling in this form was easy but the view was cute as the grumpy Alpha let the other two mess with him like they were still all just cubs together. So very cute!

 

‘If they still want us to join in.’ A playful almost musical voice butted into the conversation as Cao came back with the last person in their little-mismatched pack. 

 

‘Of course, they will Anya.’ Cao Bin said with almost joy. ‘I’ve known Yuuri personally for what 5 years since the...well you know thing happened. Anyway, perhaps you guys could take us back to your home so we can discuss things better with your sister there?’ Cao asked as Yuuri shuffled a little in place at his words.

 

‘Sure but maybe you guys should know that we will be having a run soon for leadership. I’m not too sure how everything will be but since Mari already asked you to join it should be alright for now. Right, Viktor?’

 

‘Hmm, ah sure Yuuri. Let’s get them all back to the pack and see what happens there da?’ Viktor gave as he kept his eyes on the little jump pile the other Alpha and Omega girl were doing with Michele who was noticeably not as grumpy as before. But really it was a wonder he hadn’t lashed out at them yet and cause a ruckus so the adults could see due to the previous emotion he had emitted at them when they arrived.

 

‘Follow us.’ Yuuri said flipping his tail at Viktor playfully, to switch his attention back around as they lead the new group back to their home.

 

Yuuri knew that having the healers with them made their pack much more strong sure. But still, all the new people just now joining before the run for leadership was rubbing him the wrong way all over.

 

Especially with that of the weird Omega walking with Cao Bin back with them.

 

\--------

 

“Ah, this is so nice.” Sara beamed holding a steaming mug in her hands as she sighed loudly for all there in Yuuri’s home. “It’s been so long since I had some good hot tea.”

 

“There’s tons more where that came from.” Mila giggled pouring her own cup as the two carried on a conversation in the background of everything there that felt stretched out to its limits. 

 

Yuuri smiled happily at the prospect of them becoming friends even if the Alpha Michele, who he had found out was actually Sara’s brother, wouldn’t stop glaring at anybody near his sister there. Mila wasn’t batting an eye at him though at his silly antics and it was just making the older violet-eyed boy angry and itching for a fight almost right there and now.

 

But Mila was strong and would surely show anybody there if provoked Yuuri assumed as she talked joyfully with the newest girl there with her. He wished everything else could be as joyful as them.

 

“So this Celestino and Cao Bin, they have been here in the past huh?” Viktor asked him as they sat in the kitchen next to each other while watching the newest teens scattered there mingling around with a few other members, while Mari and even Yakov talked to Celestino alone in Mari’s bedroom upstairs.

 

“They are healers that come through every so often yes. But they’ve never settled down to live that I know about. Actually, it was last year that I had started seeing Cao Bin teaming up with Celestino as they migrated around us where we would go. The younger people with them I’ve for sure never seen in my life.” Yuuri said looking over to the Michele and Emil duo before bobbing over to the mysterious Anya who stood tall over everybody else with her nose in the air as she messed with their book collection scattered on the walls of the living room.

 

It was like she was trying to tell everyone there that she deserved to rule over them even though everything within Yuuri’s body was screaming that that was false and that she was an imposter. His very claws were telling him to tear her a new one even now, even though he wasn’t that violent, was he?

 

“Maybe while they were wandering they came across all of them too? The pull for newer wolves do come in their teens true. And having some more Omega’s and Alpha’s in the pack shouldn’t be too bad right?” 

 

“Even if them joining was right before we ran to see who would lead us all? Viktor isn’t this a bit odd?” Yuuri questioned before reaching a hand over to the others and rubbing it as they sat together eyes full of concern. “I think something is up and we need to watch out for them and all they do. Especially her.” Yuuri pleaded as he curled his fingers around Viktor’s hand shivering from the minor contact before Viktor gripped him back in a tighter grip as they looked over to the fake Omega messing with Yuuri’s beloved books. 

 

“Viktor I’m worried about all of this. It doesn’t feel like just like a coincidence.” Yuuri said as his eyes stared up into Viktor’s own blue ones. Pleading him to listen and help.

 

And who was a mate to not come to their other’s for help when they were needed? 

 

There was a pause as Viktor absorbed all of Yuuri’s words as his hand rubbed at Yuuri’s with love. “I think you’re right. But really the two that we need to probably worry the most about is maybe the Michele and Anya people. You say that Anya smells weird to be like the Omega she says she is. But Michele, the dominance thing he was trying to do to me before was all wrong. If he’s really an Alpha then something is up with him and his dynamic.”

 

A nod comes from Yuuri as he listened to Viktor before formatting a plan for them to go with. “So we can ask Mila to talk to Sara since she is Michele’s sister and maybe we can get somebody in the pack who stays here to get to know Anya.” With Yuuri’s other hand not holding Viktor’s, there was some tapping on the table from all the nerves about all of this yet knowing it needed to be done gave him some sort of resolve to go on.

 

“We can try my Yuuri. We have a few weeks to find out what we need about those two so it shall be fine. If worse comes to worst we can bring our thoughts to your sister and Yakov and let them figure it fully out. Alright?” 

 

“Sure,” Yuuri said nuzzling into Viktor’s side now as his sister came down with the other two to figure out living and vehicle arrangements with everyone.

 

\---------

 

“Are you okay there Yuuri?” Phichit asked tapping his shoulder gently bringing the poor Omega out of his misguided thoughts.

 

“Oh um yeah,” Yuuri said looking over to his friend as they sat in the secluded little nook of the library during their afternoon break that they had formatted to have together.

 

Yuuri had originally promised to help Phichit with his math homework but after a few problems in with over seeing his friend with helping, it soon became apparent that Phichit knew his stuff enough that Yuuri was just there for moral support instead. Or something like that but his thoughts had been everywhere yet nowhere at all. It had been over a week since the other mismatched pack of Celestino had joined them and needless to say...it had been hard.

 

With Michele trying to jump everybody’s throats for trying to talk to his sister, himself or heaven forbid Emil for some reason it had frustrated everybody to no ends. Only Mila was brave enough to get closer to Sara to which both were appreciative too.

 

And because of that small break, the other Omega’s in the pack were able to talk to her too. But still, Yuuri sighed shoving that though out of his mind more.

 

“Then did you hear what I just asked you?” The little minx asked him with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Ah do I want to know?” Yuuri questioned squirming in his seat at seeing Phichit’s devilish grin egging him to do just that.

 

“Yes, you do if you want to know why that person behind you is trying so hard to get your attention pal.” Phichit giggled making Yuuri jerk his head around to the clear open windows behind them that the library had in its walls to see outside at the nature all around them.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri groaned getting up as the heart-shaped grin on Viktor’s face just got wider by the minute as the waving that his courter had been doing increased twice fold.

 

“Is that your boyfriend or something?” Phichit continued giggling as Yuuri noticed his phone pop out into essence in the room. Homework long off his friend's mind.

 

“Ughh yeah or something you could say.” Yuuri cringed inwardly looking at all the corners of the windows in front of him, before seeing one of the edges have a clasp on it to unlock outward. Walking fast to that part of said window, Yuuri yanked it open and gestures for Viktor to come over there now with jerky hand movements.

 

Happily, the Alpha trotted over from the sidewalk where he was waving excitedly before running over to them looking like he was willing to squeeze through the tiny window gap there just so that he could hold Yuuri. But Yuuri tapped at the hyper Alpha and instead gave him a squeeze of his hand instead to compensate him till later when he got home to him.

 

“What are you doing here silly. I’m still in school right now. You’ll get me in an hour or so you know that goof.” Yuuri chided, watching the wonderful blues of Viktor’s eyes marble around as he looked at Yuuri through their small opening.

 

“I had to see you so badly my darling. I made Yakov let me borrow the oldsmobile just to come see you. Can you imagine what Yura would say to me if he saw me driving that Yuuri? He would call me an old man again! Can you believe how rude my cousin is.” Viktor grumbled but still, the smile on his face never wavered as he leaned closer to Yuuri to whisper his next part to him. “I know it’s been a while but I got some more dirt on the fox you wanted to know about a few days ago. Apparently, she was actually trailing with the twins before you all went to school this morning. And what’s more, she’s been getting real chummy with-”

 

“So who’s your lover Yuuri?” A gleeful voice went off just as loud to them as the soft shuttering of his camera went off.

 

“Phichiiittt.” Yuuri groaned again moving his attention back to his friend and rolling his eyes at him playfully. “He’s not really my ‘lover’ per say. He’s more my-”

 

“Defiantly the boyfriend material joke would work during this time would it not my Yuuri?” Viktor asked earning a bright red blush out of Yuuri and some choked off stuttering.

 

“Viktor!”

 

“What it’s true. Sure I couldn’t use it when Sara and Emil were asking but I can now!” Viktor smiled rubbing his thumb across Yuuri’s hand to calm him down and make him happy as well. “My name’s Viktor by the way, and you are?”

 

“Phichit Chulanont! I just moved here a little while ago but I’m already Yuuri’s best friend so don’t count me out of all this.” Phichit laughed as the two wolves exchanged glances at each other and some questions again being traded in between their eyes before Yuuri’s blush got the best of him causing him to look away bashfully to the ground.

 

Recovering fast the Alpha gave his attention over to Yuuri’s friend to complete their meeting. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Phichit. Maybe sometime all of us could hang out here in town or watch a movie at some point together even?” Viktor suggested as Phichit nodded excitedly as he put his precious camera away.

 

“Of course that sounds awesome! Oh, it’s so nice to know Yuuri has somebody taking care of him at home too. I’m always worried about him when he leaves here after days like today was. Like is it always bad for him at home like it is here? Or is it better, more welcoming and such, you know?” The Thai boy asked worry and determination radiating off of his body as he asked Viktor these deep questions that Yuuri didn’t know he would ask of him.

 

A pause happens between them all making the atmosphere in the room heavy and suffocating, as Viktor’s hand tightens on Yuuri’s and it does look now that Viktor would contort his body through the tiny window just so he could come into the room they were occupying now for comfort. Or something else entirely even. Yuuri didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing but he blocked most of the opening with his body just in case he would. Although he knew Viktor was just trying to look out for him even if it was for a dumb reason really.

 

“What do you mean by that? Is my Yuuri not safe here or something? Yuuri how come you don’t talk about school much when I’ve asked you about it before?” Viktor stared at him as Yuuri shrugged wishing this conversation wouldn’t have been brought up in the first place due to this difficult topic that it was.

 

“It’s nothing big really it’s just ugh school. Sometimes the kids like to make fun of me but I’ve got it handled Viktor don’t worry about it-”

 

“Don’t worry? Really Yuuri, because after the incident you had this afternoon at lunch I’m surprised you didn’t try to go to the principal about this all.” Phichit interjected as Viktor almost growled making Yuuri look at him to try and calm him down instead of lecturing Phichit. An angry Alpha like this wouldn’t be good, not good at all he thought frowning and trying to calm him down.

 

“It’s nothing all right! It happens all the time to me. Just because somebody accidentally tripped me doesn’t mean shit-”

 

Silver flashed in Viktor’s eyes and Yuuri shivered, this time in a different way than before, seeing him like this. It was like his Alpha side was just on the surface there with them just asking to be set free to do what he may want to do. It both scared and delighted Yuuri in odd ways.

 

“Love I’ll be back here later when you get out alright. Go enjoy the rest of your day at school and I’ll see you in your fancy meeting area da?” Viktor almost demanded him as he placed a kiss on his hand gentle and sped back off just as fast as he had came over.

 

A pause drifted between the two left there before Phichit tried cracking the tension up with his voice. “Wow very protective much, isn’t he? But he listens to you...somewhat. I definitely approve 100 percent.” Phichit crackled out loud making Yuuri groan and pull at his hair some as the bell to change hours rang throughout the school.

 

Oh, what the fuck had his best friend just caused with his mate to be just now? Nothing good that’s for sure Yuuri sighed closing the window back up tight before grabbing his things to go to his last hour of the day while agonizing about what Viktor could possibly be doing now.

 

\------

 

To say that Yuuri was nervous when school ended was an understatement. After the final bell rang he raced to the commons area ahead of the crowds of leaving students to see what ominous things Viktor could have done since seeing him during study hour. The thoughts and ideas of what happened made his heart thump painfully but when he saw his beloved sitting calmly at one of the tables in the open space some of the worries dissipated as he dropped his belongings and smile at Viktor who had stood up as Yuuri came over to meet him.

 

“So what did you do silly Alpha?” Yuuri asked quietly while leaning close to hug him safely in his arms.

 

“Nothing at all really,” Viktor said holding Yuuri with the same closeness if not a tad bit tighter while rubbing his back for a moment. “Well, not yet that is.” He teased easing some distance between them as his ocean blue eyes caught flecks of silver in them as he looked over Yuuri’s shoulder. The smile he had on him changed but still, the tenderness he showed only to Yuuri stayed within his expression.

“So what are you going to do?” Yuuri wondered holding the other loosely as he tried getting lost back in the eyes him. They definitely were getting more silver he mused standing there feeling safe and secure now.

 

“Can I do something crazy please?” The Alpha pleaded staring fully back into Yuuri’s eyes as the younger giggled at his silliness while moving again.

 

“Define crazy,” Yuuri said reaching a hand up to mess with Viktor’s silver hair hanging forward over his forehead carefully into a caress of sorts.

 

“This.” He said simply as one moment they were apart still hugging and the next Yuuri had a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. If he wasn’t surprised before at seeing Viktor at his school, then this new development had definitely colored him deep pink as it happened right there in front of everybody leaving for home and other places there in the commons area.

 

But as Yuuri leaned forward returning the kiss just as greedily, he got a nice sigh from his mate and the little Omega grinned pressing his body deeper wanting to feel it all. Just as their lips changed the barest of centimeters, Yuuri moved his hand down, fanning his fingers through the silver tufts of hair that were in his grasp from before, then down to other’s neck to the spot where it held the most concentrated scent of his most wonderful other. As the kiss deepened even more, Yuuri started massage at the delicate area with a sense of delight when Viktor released some more of his unfamiliar pheromones of his into the air to which Yuuri greedily ate up with even more lip movements sending sparks down both of their aching spines.

 

Yuuri was just about to release his own lemony scent into the air in response to Viktor’s when a loud ‘hey’ was heard making the two now blushing wolves jerk back from each other in embarrassment and shyness.

 

When Yuuri looked over to the person interrupting them, his face got even redder when he saw it to be Yuri with Otabek and some more of their group straggling along to see them making out in the room.

 

Even in the corner near the main room, Yuuri’s eyes caught Phichit leaning down to the ground cooing at his phone, as Yuuri just knew his friend had snapped some pictures of him and Viktor kissing in such a provocative way. The blush that had been on his face before at the sudden kiss and the aftermath had now morphed into a full on red as he turned this time to bury his head into Viktor’s chest wishing he could be anywhere but there at the moment.

 

“Oi old man why you eating Yuuri’s face like that at school. You want to get in trouble or something?” The younger butted in, invading their space as his stuff dropped to the floor too next to Yuuri’s.

 

“No, but I’m just helping with some of my beloved’s problems right now. Well besides kissing him so nicely.” Viktor laughed, making his chest vibrate some against Yuuri’s heated face. 

 

This was so embarrassing, Yuuri bemoaned inwardly as strong arms kept him safe in this hug he was in. Away from any other embarrassment he hoped, as he could feel maybe just some of his face returning to normal.

 

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked before Yuuri could hear somebody talking to the younger in a quiet voice away from them as Viktor made soft noises of encouragement for him to leave the safeness of his chest.

 

But Yuuri wasn’t ready for that as he stayed pressed up against him to whisper quietly in their little space together.

 

“Why would kissing me in front of everybody at school help me?” Yuuri asked peeking up to watch Viktor’s wonderful expressions that traversed on his face from his question.

 

“It would get the people jealous of you off of your back.” Viktor said simply cupping Yuuri’s jaw to look up better into his eyes just inches away once more. “Surely you can see there were all these people here jealous of your beauty and everything, love? Or even envious of it too in a way they could never have.”

 

The words Viktor were uttering didn’t add up and Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head at it all in confusion. He could still feel the heat of his blush on his face but staring up into those blue eyes of Viktor’s was doing wonders to it. “No why would they feel like that? I’m a dime a dozen person, well okay wolf, so why would they be jealous of me and pick on me so much?”

 

“Because they can see that your beauty isn’t just skin deep but that it goes all the way to your core Yuuri. They wish they could be like you in some way or another but since they can’t they try to break you down all the time due to your radiating beauty. Coming in like this and claiming you in front of their prying eyes will change that for you better my dear.” Viktor grinned moving in for another peck of their lips together before a sigh of content came out of his mouth. “If not just tell me to come back in and I’ll deal with them for you da?”

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said a bit flustered, but better than before after their first kissing session. “I could have dealt with it myself. We only have like a month or two left of school.” 

 

“Yes but I don’t want you just have to deal with it. I want to protect you and make sure everything is going alright for you when you are not with me.” Viktor confessed holding Yuuri’s shoulders in a loose hug as they now waited for the rest of their teenage pack members to show up.

 

Biting his lip Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s eyes once more, happy with what he saw there as he grinned up at his silly Alpha almost blush free now. Yeah almost. “You don’t have to protect me all the time. Just have more faith in me than I have in myself to be able to do what I need to do sometimes. That I can protect myself when I need to; even though knowing you are there for me to fall back on means a heck of a lot to me Viktor.”

 

Viktor stared back at him before a lovely sigh escaped his lips as a fond smile replaced it all as he kept his eyes on him. “I’ll always be here for you no matter what now my love.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said before stealing another kiss before turning around to their pack ready to face them even if his face wasn’t fully ready.


	5. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans to figure out why Anya is pretending to be an Omega is set out, and Yuuri has a nice boys night with Phichit. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mild delay this chapter was a bit harder than some before now. But here we are <3  
> [Mferret9](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/) has art up from Chapter 6 that will be up soon. And [IchigoQuinn](https://knight-draws.tumblr.com/) did a great job betaing as always on this! My own [tumblr](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) is here too if you guys would like to view any of them and such.
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTVv0XAFIb1p1nuvAqIRIavsKTlVHoAwy) is the complete playlist for the story and then a couple more of Meg Myer's songs at the bottom of it if you guys were curious what I based the chapters on and whatnot. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for all the love and support so far on it! Have a great day <3

“See it wasn’t so bad,” Viktor said letting a hand drift down from the steering wheel to squeeze Yuuri’s knee for a second as they drove alone together in the Oldsmobile he had borrowed earlier in the day. 

 

“Sure not bad at all.” Yuuri huffed back before placing one of his one own hands on top of Viktor’s. A set of eyes rolled as he squeezed Viktor’s hand back before continuing.  “Just embarrassing to all heck and back.”

 

“And so? Now they know you’re all off limits and more than welcome to my courting behaviors.” Viktor smiled broadly as he gave a none subtle squeeze to their entwined hands that they had laying together on Yuuri's lap as he drove them away from all the drama that still lay bubbling back there.

 

“Yeah hah what courting behaviors?” Yuuri asked sweetly before bursting out in some soft laughter that Viktor just loved about him.

 

Viktor pretended to wince at the accusation as he took his hand back from Yuuri to pout noticeably in his seat. “Ouch, that hurts love. You know you’re the only one for me so I kind of guessed I didn’t need to do much with court you until the hunt was upon us. I’m truly sorry on that, how about I just go into the woods tonight and get you a deer, or a bear or even a oh-”

 

“No no no!" Yuuri said to him while waving his hands. "You don’t have to do anything special with your courting Viktor! I just want you to be you. I want to know the real you before we become mates so I can learn how I can love you forever afterward.” Yuuri yelled before yelping and blushing a nice rosy pink in his cheeks while looking away and out the window.

 

Viktor loved that blush on him. It was so cute and inviting that if he didn’t have to keep trying to have such innocent thoughts towards him, then he Viktor would be very hard pressed not to just jump him out of nowhere and taste more of the sweetness his Yuuri would give to him.

 

His sweet little innocent Yuuri, he couldn’t wait for the day they could lay it all out between them and become one together.

 

But still, something haunting like nagged at his mind that he knew he should tell Yuuri about.

 

Soon, after the run, Viktor nodded to himself as he focused on the road again keeping them nice and safe in the vehicle he drove.

 

“Oh!” Viktor said as he started running through his thoughts about as they moved onward. “I didn’t get to tell you before at your school but Anya was seen out and about, getting real chummy with Georgi. And well really it looked to be like she was getting close to whichever Alpha in our pack looks really strong. But alas only Georgi, my poor cub mate, has been taken over by her ugh...charms?” Then he rolled his eyes sighing and letting the bitterness carry into his voice. “I don’t know what to do about that situation but perhaps we should try telling him about the plan before he gets too taken over by her?”

 

There was a pause as they continued driving on before Yuuri spoke back up. “Maybe, but then again what could she want to do around here? Maybe she just wants to get a strong Alpha so that she can become co-leader of our pack but still the lying about being an Omega that's pretty hard to figure out why.” Yuuri shrugged looking out the window as he didn’t finish his statement.

 

Viktor grimaced as they started winding down the rest of their way to their secluded housings that the pack lived in. “I don’t like the sound of that at all.” It was nice being so close together to everybody but still, it could be too much at times as well.

 

“I don’t either but I had to suggest it, you know? Mark all the boxes and yet, really that feels like the most likely case here with her. Just, ugh fuck, why is she pretending to be an Omega in the first place? It makes almost no sense here. We are a nice group that is really open minded about everyone so why is she doing that with her scent and making us doubt her? I mean I just don't understand.” 

 

“Perhaps, as you said, she just wants to become a leader next to somebody selfishly. Though eventually, we would overthrow her or even forced her out for those lies but why go through all the trouble of pretending to be an Omega just to become high on the hierarchy that we have in our pack?” Viktor bit his lip before pulling into their makeshift driveway and parking it there. “Yuuri, there are too many unknowns we need to tackle on this and I don’t fully know if we can do it on our own here. And making accusations is really bad too you know. We don’t want a Salem witch trial here.”

 

They both laugh at this before sobering up once more.

 

“I know just…” Yuuri deflates before opening his door. “I just want to protect our pack in case something bad happens because of her.”

 

“And we will but at the same time right now she is our packmate and needs some benefit of the doubt here. I don’t trust her either, especially with the way she is going about to the Alpha’s in our group and Georgi. But at the same time...maybe she’s just trying to find a prospective mate after all?” Viktor said hopefully as he moved to get out of Yakov’s vehicle too then over to Yuuri's side.

 

But Yuuri just raised his eyebrow at him till Viktor let out the breath that he was holding.

 

“You’re right but still, Yuuri, let’s try letting all of this more eased up under our watch. Besides, it’ll probably be your sister or me who win during the run anyway. It’ll work itself out you’ll see.” Viktor said cheerfully to which he got a small smile back from his love even if it didn't fill all of his loves face.

 

“Okay, we can do that. As well we can talk to Mila and Sara a bit about the Michele mystery too yeah?” Yuuri asked reaching up to place his arms around Viktor's neck.

 

“Sure, sure. But first, let’s make dinner together and surprise your older sis okay.” Viktor smiled widely as he even felt the corners of it curve into a heart. “It’ll be so much fun!” He continued nuzzling at Yuuri's nose and getting a surprised laugh out of him.

 

\------

 

But it hadn’t been fun at all though. Nope, no siree bob, Yuuri whimpered hiding within his room just after dinner that night which had consisted of him with his sister and Viktor of course. It was fine up to a point and then everything just snapped like a rubber band in him, making him excuse himself early that night to hide in his room like so. 

 

He should've felt some of the signs become more apparent again but it had crept out of nowhere instantly, down to his very bones crippling his every movement and breath that he took. So now he was away from everybody downstairs, huddling tightly in his nest clutching at those infernal blue pills that helped him yet didn’t, wondering if he should take them or not all over and over again. It had felt that because of Viktor that yes, he had been getting stronger at not needing them anymore. That with it being nearly 5 days since he last took one of these, it had been looking up in his addiction with them. But now the pains and aches were becoming almost suffocating like and soon it would be too much for his poor body to take. A soft sob came out of his mouth as he burrowed deeper in his cocoon like sanctuary wishing he could escape his body for a while and stop experiencing...well all this achy pain and hurting.

 

“Yuuri?” A voice called outside his room making him curl tighter within his nest.

 

Please just go away, go away, go away-

 

“Mari asked me to come over and check on you since you weren’t looking so well tonight.” The voice continued as Yuuri caught the tremors of it and peeked his head out from under the blankets that protected him to see who exactly it was.

 

“Cao Bin?” Yuuri asked as the haziness threatened to take him under in the worse kind of way. 

 

“Yes, Yuuri, may I come in?”

 

“Of course,” Yuuri called back out trying to make himself semi presentable as the healer came into his dimly lit room.

 

The lighter haired older Beta looked around the room once before landing his eyes on him and giving a patience and soft smile on his face. “So you haven’t been taking your medicine constantly have you, Yuuri?”

 

“I don’t want to be so dependent on them.” Yuuri confessed as more pain rippled from the middle of his entire being becoming all he could think about right then and there. A quiet whimper came out as he hunched over to stop the pain from pulsing all around.

 

“I understand that, Yuuri. How about we take half of it tonight and a half in the morning and we’ll try to get into a semi routine so it doesn't hurt anymore alright?” Cao asked him, kneeling next to his bed and coxing the blue pills he had clutched in his hands out into his own instead.

 

“Yes, Cao, thank you.” Yuuri murmured taking half back from him and swallowing it with a hidden water bottle he had next to him. “Sorry I’m being so difficult.” Yuuri said as his eyelids started feeling heavy again as the pain withered away within him.

 

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Cao said as Yuuri shut his eyes now from the pill making the rest of Cao Bin’s words faint as he fell asleep exhausted in his nest. “You’re no more difficult than the others are.”

 

\------

 

It all felt like a dream that Yuuri almost didn’t know if it really had happened or not with how out of touch he felt in the morning.

 

But the other broken half of the blue pill next to him, told Yuuri that some of the haze he had felt last night was reliable enough to believe to be real.

 

Groaning Yuuri reached for it, feeling weak from the way he had held off so long without it to even want to take it too. Still, he should just listen to Cao Bin and take them constantly again, Yuuri supposed trusting the Beta healer to take care of them all as he got ready for his day at school with the pill safely taken once more.

 

He wondered about how many of his classes he could sleep through that day and not worry about anything else happening if he did. Really he would love to stay home and relax but the crushing pressure of his sibling and other pack members was enough for him to swing his bag on his shoulders to make way for the new day.

 

“You feeling better, Yuuri?” Mari asked him as he snapped his head up and out of his thoughts and to his doorway.

 

The force sent a hard pulse through his head but he endured it as he looked up at his sister with a smile.

 

“Good enough.” Yuuri shrugged before picking up his phone that somebody had put on the charge last night for him. “Just another day, you know?”

 

“Yeah, and it’s a hump day.” She joked moving out of the doorway and to him with concern apparent on her face like always. “You need to stop pushing yourself though alright, Yuuri? It’s okay to just-”

 

“Look, I’m not fucking delicate. I’m not going to fall over and break in the wind. So stop telling me to quit or give up on everything.” Yuuri huffed moving to his closet and grabbing his shoes on and a jacket with them. “I know I’m pushing it with those things but didn’t you say before I shouldn’t take them so much all the time? And then shit like last night happens so it’ll just be a constant struggle all the time for me to figure out if they are right or wrong for me. Not delicate but I am pretty pathetic aren’t I?”

 

“Oh Yuuri no you're-”

 

“I’m going to go ahead and ride with somebody else today.” Yuuri gave her as he breezed out of his room and down the hallway. Really he shouldn’t be so touchy about all of that but then again... she did make sure to be in his business all the time. Rather it be about the pills or just-really he was tired of always being treated like he would break at the slightest push or be hung up like he was just some sort of piece of decoration all the time. Sometimes being called the ‘Princess’ of their pack, hurt him deeply and made his whole form shake from the unbearable weight of it all on his shoulders.

 

Running down the steps Yuuri looked everywhere downstairs for Viktor’s taller comforting form as he needed a hug or something from his Alpha right that moment. But when he didn’t see sight nor sound of his significant other anywhere there, Yuuri kept running out of the house as he hoped now to catch one of the other stragglers not wanting to be crammed together in the van and would be instead heading off to school separately.

 

He got lucky when Mila and Sara said they wanted to go by themselves as well and were looking to claim one of the extra cars that they had on the lot. At the same time, he didn’t get so lucky whenever Michele tried sneaking in with them with a stern look to his face towards him and Mila.

 

If not for Emil then perhaps Michele would have gotten what he wanted in that way. 

 

But the Omega duo and Mila all let out a sigh of relief as they buckled up in the car with Mila taking over the drivers side to take them to the dreadful place called school.

 

Fidgeting in the back seat, Yuuri kept his eyes trained out the window before a tapping sound bounced off the window in front of him getting him out of his zoning out. Sara smiled when she caught Yuuri’s eyes and moved in her position in the shotgun seat to talk to him better. “Siblings am I right?”

 

Yuuri gave her a small nod of agreeance and a hesitant smile back to her. “Yeah even though they say they may have our best intentions at heart I sometimes doubt that. Especially with how protective they always are over us and causing way more hindrance than help.”

 

There was a pause before a joyful voice joined in with theirs as they rode to school.

 

“Then I’m glad I don’t have such pushy siblings like the two of you do.” Mila boasted getting laughs out of the both of them as she pushed her lips together a moment after. “But still with Alpha’s, it’s almost like that shit is hard wired in us to go out and about to protect their younger siblings in a way.” A shrug is given as she kept her focus on the road in front of her as she continued on. “Not that I have much experience with all of this of course.”

 

“You have Yura so that is close enough right?” Yuuri said, thinking about the young Omega for a moment before catching back up in the conversation they were having inside the vehicle. “He looks up to you and you do seem to take care of the others in your family really well just like the other Alpha’s do of course.”

 

A soft laugh is given to him as Mila focus’s her blue eyes out the windshield as she drove them off to school. “Sure you could say that but still I would have always loved to have a big close knit family of younger brothers and sisters. Heck even older ones if I got to experience stuff like you two. It’s just...hard being who we are and I hate how we are treated in current times on that front. We should be treated almost like gods for what we truly are. But instead if a human found out about us it would be game over for everyone basically. A modern day witch hunt with more lives lost than we can afford to give up.” Mila let out before changing her demeanor and smiling widely as their destination came up closer on the road.

 

“I’m glad to have all of you as my new family members though. It’ll be better from now on I bet.” Mila promised out loud as Sara reached over to her shoulder to rub it encouragingly and with a lovely smile on her face focused right on Mila.

 

It was quiet after all that, to which it made Yuuri draw into himself again as the silence in his head gripped harder at him for all of his attention and self condemning thoughts. Dullish eyes then started to stare out the window as he didn’t feel as hopeful as they did with it, in any way at all. He wished he could be like them but realistically who knew what could happen? Maybe more people could die on them even now since they were growing in numbers again. It was too much to tell and and-

 

“Yuuri, we’re here.” Sara called from the front pulling Yuuri just far enough out from his dreadful thoughts to look at the world around him and see she was right.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri gave back as he opened the door up. “Don’t worry about me after school today. I’ll figure out my ride situation by then I know.”

 

“But Yuuri it’s no trouble for you to grab a ride back with us of course. We enjoy being with you.” Mila said as she pocketed the keys and went over to bump shoulders with Sara who smiled lovingly up at her.

 

“It’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll talk with Phichit about hanging out with him afterwards since I haven’t been doing that much.” Yuuri shrugged as he watched the two of them interact together. “Go enjoy your time together since it’s hard for any of us to get any true alone time you know?”

 

The two girls blushed before nodding at him with shared happiness as he started to understand the budding relationship between them too.

 

“We’ll see you at lunch then Yuuri.” Sara called out as they walked away side by side hands almost touching together as they did so.

 

Yuuri waved after them as he pitied Mila and Sare with their situation some. Well mainly because of how the relationship they may be seeking out would exactly work with Michele and everyone. But truly he wished them the best with whatever they would like to pursue in their interactions together from them on. 

 

Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, Yuuri wondered if his own relationship was worth everything as well. Even though he knew the answer to his own question was yes.

 

\---------

 

 

“So you want to come over tonight?” Phichit asked him as Yuuri wiggled in his seat next to him in art, suddenly uncomfortable in asking Phichit if he had anything going on that night.

 

“Yeah if it’s okay with you. If not it’s fi-”

 

“Omg omg omg! No, that’s really great! I’m so excited we can have like a boys night kind of thing back at my place! Do you think your parents would let you stay over for the night as well?” Phichit gushed forgoing his current art project to now instaurate and make lists of things he wanted to do or get for that night. “I mean, I know mine will since it’s only me home, most nights and they haven’t really met any of my friends yet.” Phichit babbled secretly grabbing his phone to text his parents about it right now during class. He was just lucky that their teacher loved them both and wouldn’t report him for phone use ever. 

 

Yuuri let out a dry laugh as the parent thing nagged him a bit in the wrong direction even if he didn’t fully realize why it did so. But it was fine, it was going to be okay, and it was good to have some fun once in a while like this. So he brushed that comment away as he nodded back to Phichit now. “Well I don’t really have parents anymore Phi. It’s just my sister and I and a lot of extended cousins and whatnot you know. So it should be fine if I stay over.”

 

“Wait, you never said anything like that Yuuri. I know you have a sister but you never said that your parents were gone. Are you...okay? Is all of that okay or um-”

 

Yuuri held up a hand quickly to cut Phichit off and for him to explain the situation back to him. “Phi it’s all okay. If you want to ask again later do so, just I rather not talk about those kind of things at school, understand?” Yuuri said, pushing his lips together as he looked back down at the projects they had been doing before their talking over took it all. It seemed to stare back at him and all Yuuri wanted to do to the seemingly smiling face on his page was cover it in black ink.

 

Drown it like he wanted to drown himself in the same extent. Crease to exist and become one with the blackness to never feel nor hurt again. To stop being like this. Stop being both a man and monster at the same time really. Even though it felt right and beautiful being the way he was.

 

Phichit’s voice called him back out of the emptiness and dread he was facing and brought him back to Earth easier than he thought it would have been possible to do.

 

“I’m sorry about that Yuuri.” Phichit said quietly almost like a whisper as his warm yet gentle hands held onto his own. “How about this, you and I go to my place after school’s over. Then we’ll pig out on some junk food, watch some movies and just not have a care in the world. And if you would like to go home at some point during our boys night you can okay?”

 

“Y-yeah…” Yuuri replied as he hung his head for a moment and let a deep breath out. “Sounds great.”

 

\-------

 

 

“Oi, piggy.” A small yet guff voice called over to him as he waited in the commons area for Phichit to finish talking to one of his teachers so they could go to his place.

 

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked over into some fierce yet soft green eyes as the smaller Omega joined him at the table he was occupying. “Hello Yura, what’s up?”

 

“You know what’s up. You didn’t ride with us this morning and instead went with the hag and the purple eyed one.” Yurio muttered out as he tapped the table either in worry or nervousness. “I saved you a seat with Otabek and me today too. Instead that Ken guy sat there with us.” Mild grumbling followed this as Yuuri laughed gently at him.

 

“I’m sorry, little one. I’ll join you tomorrow if I don’t stay the night with Phichit alright?” Yuuri gave him as the green eyes rolled around at his words.

 

“Yeah, sure you will. You going off with the hidden Beta and abandoning me some more, I get it. I mean everybody does that to me anyway.” Then Yurio stood up flipping his hair off to one side as he did.

 

“Wait, hey no, I’m not abandoning you! And what do you mean by-”

 

“Forget it piggy. I’ll just see you later.” Yurio said, ending the conversation between them to walk away towards their other pack mates it seemed.

 

What the absolute fuck was that? Yuuri questioned to himself as he squirmed in his seat after Yurio’s abrupt joining than leaving happened. It was true that right now he was sort of avoiding certain things with the rest of the pack, but he never wanted the younger to feel like he was doing it to him. Somehow he had felt like they were growing a connection together through their time they had, like he and Viktor had been doing together. But in some way, it was a more parental bond one that they were making.

 

Yuuri promised himself that he would try harder to talk to and be with Yura and other members of their pack more in the future, but for now, he needed away from them to figure out how exactly all of this was going to work out as.

 

\--------

 

“Yuuri, it’s going to be so much fun you being over at my place!” Phichit grinned as he maneuvered them out of the school parking lot and towards his home.

 

Yuuri gave his own hesitant grin as he tried to let go of his worries and self to be a better friend towards Phichit. “Sure it will. Do you have any good movies you want to watch by the way?”

 

“Tons! Are you okay with horror movies right now though? I’ve been craving some death and blood and stuff to laugh at yet be intrigued by? Like early 2000’s horror kind of movies you know?” Phichit asked him as his eyes surprisingly stayed on the road as he drove them onwards down it.

 

Relaxing into the seat some, Yuuri nodded not really caring about what kind of movies they watched as long as he could relax and be with his friend Phichit through them. “I don’t mind what kind. It sounds like it’ll be fun to do.” And really Yuuri didn’t watch movies much at all so his input was rather limiting in that aspect. Books and nature held his attention more readily than watching actors play out a role on the screen.

 

But he could try some while being with Phichit to get into the go of it all.

 

\----

 

Blood, life and the inevitable death was basically what Phichit had wanted to watch tonight. Not much pieces in the movies for laughter like he had suggested they watch. If Phichit was a werewolf like him-no wait he knew he was like him possibly over 100 percent, like a wolf in sheep's clothing like Yura had suggest before-than his need for these sort of things had to be awakening much more prominently with the way he was watching the movies with advit attention.

 

Sticking with his theme of early 2000’s ‘horror’ Phichit had thrown on Hellboy first for some background noise as they got food prepped and stuff ready for later on in their boys night.

 

Brownies, pizza, popcorn and as well as anything else that you could name as junk food, was all that went into their stomachs that night. Barely caring about the first movie he had put in, Phichit switched it for a different one to which Yuuri paid zero attention to. But soon after that the food that Yuuri had eaten had almost wanted to come up after seeing what he had chosen for them to watch next.

 

Really Resident Evil hadn’t been that horrible but when Underworld came on and Yuuri got to look at the Hollywood views on werewolves he wanted to vomit right then and there.

 

Sure it was true that silver was a poison to them and could kill them quite easily but when they were being shown as monsters and the likes of that...it was breaking Yuuri even more slowly, yet surely while viewing the vile lies they made about them.

 

After the Underworld movie came to the end Yuuri put his foot down when Phichit went to grab another movie titled Blood and Chocolate or something like that if Yuuri was really paying attention enough as is.

 

“I’m actually getting a bit tired Phichit. Would it be okay if you just take me home now?” Yuuri asked him as his nerves kept him just barely over the edge after watching those horrible movies.

 

“Are you sure Yuuri? It’s barely 7 we have enough time for another movie probably.” Phichit smiled in the low tv light which looked a bit sinister from the pictures he had just seen.

 

Trying to gulp around his dry throat Yuuri nodded his head needing to be home now in his nest even if that meant having to see his sister so soon after this morning and talking to her perhaps he would do just that sure. “Yeah, maybe we can do something like that over this weekend instead.”

 

“Alright that sounds good to me.” Phichit gave in putting the case down and messing with the tv for a moment. “I need to use the bathroom before we leave just sit tight before we go alright?”

 

“Mhm.” Yuuri hummed back as he looked at the case Phichit had put down. Blood and Chocolate...then he turned the case over and grimaced as he realized yes that too was a werewolf movie.

 

Standing quickly on trembling legs Yuuri went to the kitchen to his stuff and grabbed his phone out of his belongings. 

 

-Hey Vitya I’ll be home soon will you be there too?- Yuuri texted him needing not just his nest now but possibly a warm cuddly body to hold him through the night.

 

-Of course love. I just had to leave early this morning because I saw Anya going off. I’ll be waiting here for you love.- Viktor texted back to him quickly which bought a quick relieved smile to his face.

 

-Oh btw what is up with Mari? She was being much more angry than normal and it looks like she will be staying over with Minako and them drinking tonight.- Viktor added as Yuuri frowned at his phone.

 

-Thanks for the heads up. And I have no idea why.- He lied as he put his phone back into his bag as Phichit returned to take him home soon after.

 

\-----

 

“Whoa, so this is where you live?” Phichit asked him with eyes full of wonder as Yuuri lead him down a seemingly broken path towards his pack family. Maybe it was a bad decision to do this but Yuuri hoped soon with how the forest was calling for Phichit to join them, that this would be his home too.

 

He just didn’t know how soon Phichit’s other half of his soul would want to join them as wolves.

 

“Yup, it’s nice isn’t it.” Yuuri said back looking at how the sun was just now setting in the spring almost summer night. It was beautiful and his own wolf wanted to prance around in the last rays of the sleeping sun even though he knew he shouldn’t right now. “You can drop me off here.” Yuuri gave him as they reached the main circle that other cars were gathered.

 

“You sure? I don’t mind driving you up to your house Yuuri.” 

 

“It’s just over there though, I’ll be fine.” Yuuri smiled as he got out of the car, barely getting out as three brown bundles of fur attacked him and knocked him to the ground with a groan.

 

He heard a yelp from the drivers side as Phichit got out too to probably help him but instead of finding carnage like Phichit probably had assumed was happening from the morbid movies he had played for them he saw Yuuri laughing on the ground with three cute little dogs, no wait puppies, who were trying to wiggle around on him and play with him.

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked as their attention swirled up to him with equal faces of delight even if it was hard to tell on the young wolves muzzles. The other squatted down to their level questionly looking at the young triplets in wonder and other ways.

 

“Oh hey Phichit these are Axel, Lutz, and Loop. They are my friend Yuuko’s.” Yuuri grinned up as his heart was suddenly full of delight and happiness from the little cuties. “That’s her probably running over now.” He joked about as Axel whined on his chest as he got back up in a sitting form.

 

Her sisters whined with her as it was indeed there mom that was coming over to them in a hurried state of quickly put on clothes it looked like.

 

“Axel, Lutz, Loop! You know not to go running off like that even if it was for Yuuri and-” She gulped taking in the view in front of her as she saw Phichit next to them as well. Her brain looked like it was about to short circuit before it reloaded and she frowned at her daughters once more. “I’m sorry about this it was like as soon as they caught your scent Yuuri they started running for you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Yuuko I’m used to it. Besides they’re so cute.” Yuuri laughed as the other bent to pick up her squirming pups from him. In either form, though she had difficulty taking care and managing it seemed. And Axel like always was clinging to him for dear life almost with whines and crying. Yuuri just worried about rather or not any of them would change in front of Phichit right now and ruin him explaining all of this to him when he thought he would be more ready to know he was apart of them too.

 

“You shouldn’t have to be.” Yuuko tutted grabbing all of the girls finally and running back into the forest to chide her children there in whichever form would be better to do so.

 

There was a small silence between them before tiny infectious giggles made their way between them. “They were so cute. Do they always do that to her?” Phichit asked as he sat beside Yuuri and his parked car.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty crazy trying to keep them all off of me normally too.” Yuuri said back as another figure was approaching them that made his heart sing in a different way than the girls had just moments ago.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said lovingly as he bent down to their level. 

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said back with just as much love, wanting to touch and be touched by him right now, right in the moment, even if it was in front of his friend Phichit and might cause an awkward situation for them all.

 

“And Phichit!” Phichit laughed getting back up from the ground and stretching some, as Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand that was offering him help up. Yuuri barely heard him as he stared up in the beautiful blue set of eyes that Viktor had that looked back at him with equal amounts of wonder and maybe even lust.

 

“Well with all this I guess I better be on my way.” Phichit joked making Yuuri look away and to his friend as his body moved closer wanting move of the warmth that Viktor’s body was promising him.

 

“Thank you for dropping me home Phi, I enjoyed our boys night.” Yuuri said to him as Viktor’s arms held him delicately yet strong in the other's grasp now.

 

And it was true he had enjoyed their boys night, just not the movies that had been played during it.

 

“I did too Yuuri. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Phichit waved as he started his car up to leave them alone now as the moon started it’s rise higher within the night sky.

 

Yuuri never wanted to move out of Viktor's arms, the feeling of safety and love was keeping the voices and darkness away much easier. But a few moments after Phichit had left Viktor’s voice intruded back into his quiet thoughts as well as his lips barely glancing off his chin moving slowly to the place he wished he could put them on if they would truly become mates in all senses of the word. “Are you feeling okay my love? You don’t smell...happy if that’s the word?”

 

“I’ll be fine as soon as your arms are wrapped tightly around me in our nest.” Yuuri promised him untangling their limbs til only a pair of arms and hands were wrapped together as they walked to his house. “Just Phichit played some awful movies that ruined my mood to stay there much longer.”

 

“I understand.” Viktor nuzzled back squeezing his hand in reassurance and love as they neared closer to his home.

 

“Mhmm.” Yuuri sighed contently while nuzzling him back with a quick kiss and a meaningful sway of his hips to the Alpha so that he could take him up to his nest for more kisses and cuddles, and possibly even more if it at all lead to that sort of direction between the two of them while they were all alone together. Even if that thought was not very likely at the moment. Although some minor touching would be welcome for reassurance of course.


	6. Tear me to pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a nightmare and Viktor helps him with it but what happens when later the nightmare is about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here folks! The art [Mferret9](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/) made is making an appearance ahhhhhh I'm so excited! 
> 
> [IchigoQuinn](https://knight-draws.tumblr.com/) did a great job betaing as always on this! My own [tumblr](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) is here too and whatnot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for all the love and support so far on it! Have an amazing Turkey day even if I didn't lol. And with that said I take no consequences due to the ending of this chapter. The next one should be done before next Monday or so, so y'all have to wait till then to see what happens I suppose. We are going downhill though for sure on this which can be viewed as a good thing lol.

It was awful when the smell of smoke and ash hit him prominently in the face as if that was all he had ever smelt in all of his life. Even the citrusy cut of his own scent was gone from around him as the heat and burn of the smoke fell over him trying to consume everything about him.

 

Yuuri coughed and choked on it all, as the smoke worked his way into his lungs making him twist and turn out of the bed he was currently in, just to fall to the floor below it to try and get away.

 

Now that the air holding the awful smoke was above him, Yuuri could now get some good air into his lungs. But still, it wasn’t enough for his screaming lungs so he started to try and crawl away from it and through the door of his room. It felt bigger and different than what he remembered but Yuuri continued onward from the deadly smoke.

 

“Mari…?” Yuuri called out wondering where his sister could possibly be as he wobbled against a wall trying to escape from the crackling noise of the fire and the smoke that threatened to take him away in its burning.

 

There was an alien noise off to the side of him and he moved closer knowing it had to be a person or something like that making such noise. He was glad that his deductions were right as he soon came across another person trapped in the blaze.

 

“Yuuri.” A slightly plump woman called with a wave of her hand towards her and he crawled closer needing her embrace more than anything as the fire burned brightly all around them.

 

“M-mama!” Yuuri cried falling into her weak embrace as he realized they were in their old family room, and oh so close to escaping this nightmare. He wished he could escape with her from it now, and he looked to the front door thinking that would be easiest.

 

“No wait, baby boy l-let’s go out the back way instead please.” His mother pleaded as her eyes looked behind him and hardened in a most awful way.

 

“But there are doors right behind us-”

 

“Yuuri please just help me through the back dear.” She pleaded some more till he gave in and started hobbling with her to the back of the house that wasn’t as damaged as the front so far.

 

Truly he didn’t know if the back or the front had been the safer choice in taking her there. Either one of them and still she would have died because of him, he assumed. Was it humans or some other pack that did this he didn’t know right then or even now. Just all he did know was that as soon as they made it across the threshold of the back door his hair was being painfully yanked backward and his mother being taken from his weakened arms.

 

And no amount of screaming or yelling to the invisible hands grabbing him would bring her back to him ever again. Yuuri pleaded, cried, and begged and yet still he was being dragged back away by those dreadful hands. Away from his mother and the burning building that had once been their family home.

 

The only thing he could think of was to transform into his other self and attack the person doing this, but midway into his transformation a hard hit was delivered to the back of his head sticking him in a form in between both hurting him further as all his energy was taken away to choose which one he needed. Another blow landed at the same spot making his human side take over, as everything near him wobbled.

 

“Mom…” He whimpered as the night started stealing more and more of his vision away from him, till only the black of it and the multitude of reds danced in front of him by the fire.

 

It snapped just enough for him to look up, as the kidnapper stepped in front of him to bend down to his face and speak some condemning words to him.

 

“You’ll never see her again, you’ll never see any of these people again actually. Honestly, it was hard getting this close to you as it was Yuuri. So I’ll never let you out of my sights again till I take you to my faithful customers.” Then white wide teeth seemed to gleam down at him as the last thing he remembered was the murderous eyes of the man glaring at him, as the darkness took the rest of his vision and memory away.

 

\-----

 

Sweat and tears were pouring out of him as he struggled to get out of his nest that had probably felt comforting last night but now was suffocating to him as he pulled at all the poor blankets to get off of him, so that he could get out of the mess and escape it all and the man who took his mother away from him.

 

His struggling woke up the other person in the bed, unfortunately, and yet it didn’t stop Yuuri from continuing his thrashing to escape and get out of them.

 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Viktor whispered out loud while getting rudely awaken from Yuuri as he tried to get out of the covers. Quick blinking to figure out exactly what he was seeing and then hands were moving to help poor Yuuri to finally get free from those suffocating blankets.

 

A grateful smile was delivered to his love even if it didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was depressing and heartbreaking but Viktor finished the smile for him before soft careful hands hugged the small frail shoulders that were shaking as the last of his nightmare vanished.

 

Yuuri knew today was going to be another day he skipped out on school. What was the point really to go anyway? To try and be normal like everyone else, blah.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered quietly back as he tried and calm down his poor heart and return the embrace freely given from the other. Yuuri didn’t say anything more content to relax into the hug, but Viktor broke the silence that situated itself between them and let the demons out once more to play.

 

“So did you have a bad nightmare, love?” Viktor asked him and all Yuuri could do was nod as the pounding of his heart continued on making him want to hide in Viktor’s embrace more.

 

Viktor moved closer to him in reassurance and love while he started rubbing his back in small tiny circles. “Would you like to watch a movie to get your mind off of it or-”

 

“No, no movie.” Yuuri choked out to him, as his mind instantly wandered to last night’s movies that he had witnessed with Phichit. The awful scenes that told lies about them to millions upon millions of people that may have seen them before. He didn’t even want to think about all the other movies or other forms of media that might portray them in the wrong light as well. It was too saddening and Yuuri instead buried his head into Viktor’s chest as he tried calming down after the frightening images he had witnessed. “Just hold me for as long as you can. I don’t want to leave your arms anytime soon please.”

 

“Of course,” Viktor responded kissing at his forehead as he moved to lay them both back down into Yuuri nest that was starting to fill out more beautifully with the added love and warmth of Viktor in it.

 

\-----

 

Once the day came to them, Viktor wanted to stop and ask so many questions to Yuuri but he knew asking too much of him would be detrimental and might even break his little sun more.

 

He knew Yuuri had been through a lot but when he started waking up to the soft screams and cries from his love it broke him even further with him. Sure Viktor wanted Yuuri to remember him from their past together but he didn’t want Yuuri to have to go through the pain of it all as well.

 

Yakov and Lilia had thought this amnesia could, in part actually be from the trauma he had suffered due to the fire that had killed much of their pack and his parents. But when he had been just him and Lilia the older Omega had commented on Viktor’s thoughts of the blue pills Yuuri took a lot of. That if he didn’t take him he had pain and even when he did take them there was pain and tiredness because of them.

 

She told Viktor to take one of them for her to study later, and that she thought they instead could maybe be the cause of the memory loss his other half suffered.

 

Viktor didn’t know what could be the truth in what caused Yuuri his pain and amnesia but if it was true that it was the pills-

 

“Viktor you have such a serious look on your face.” Yuuri laughed playing with his bowl of cereal as they sat down in the kitchen that morning to eat together. Mari never showed up last night but that didn’t bother Viktor much as he saw that as some form of trust between the two of them as Alpha’s. Or something like that.

 

An easy smile appeared on Viktor’s face as he leaned on the table to look into those delighted eyes of Yuuri’s. “There’s just a lot on my mind sweetheart. Are you sure you will be fine staying home today and such?”

 

“Mhmm I’m going to go to the Nishigori’s today and hang with them for a bit. And maybe get Minako to help me with the dance I will be giving Selene for the full moon we’ll have soon.” Yuuri responded before putting his spoon down and looking down at his lap all shy like before continuing. “Would you...would you let me dance for you tonight to show you what I have done so far?” He asked peeking back up at him under those full lashes of his melting everything within Viktor as he looked back at him.

 

“Of course my love. I’ll be back sometime in the afternoon I promise you. I’m just going to try and follow Anya some more today, even though truly I don’t think she is up to much with her free time besides dragging Georgi around every which way.” Viktor sighed before smiling sweetly at Yuuri again. “You have fun with your teacher will you, for me?”

 

“Sure. And maybe your aunt Lilia will be there too, to help.” Yuuri joked both knowing how demanding the older Omega could be with dancing. Especially with how ritualistic and precise it had to be towards the goddess.

 

Viktor smiles a sweet smile to Yuuri as he messed with the rest of his small breakfast while watching his love move around. Truly Yuuri was blessed by Selene openly with the way the other moved so effortlessly. With how he controlled the music around him and made it follow him instead of the other way around normally in dance. So really Viktor didn’t think that his love needed any more practice for his dance for the fast approaching full moon but seeing the joy and happiness in the other, told him that the practice he sought was more than just that to him.

 

“That would be nice.” Viktor finally said standing up to clean up his things too. “Text me later about your progress if you want to.”

 

“Okay will do.” Yuuri beamed standing in front of Viktor and reaching up his hands around his neck for a moment. “And you can too if you get bored with following Anya around.” He said cheekily before sealing their lips together for a moment in a sweet gentle self-indulgent kiss. “I’m always here for you, you know that right?” He said breathlessly just like Viktor found himself to be in as they stayed inches apart.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Viktor sighed leaning down more as he tried to get more sweet kisses out of his Yuuri.

 

It was bitter yet sweet the taste of the other’s lips on his and Viktor could never get enough of it.

 

But alas they now had plans to do for the day and sunlight was wasting away.

 

“See you this evening my precious starlight.” Viktor whispered close earning a blush out of Yuuri at his words.

 

“See you then my sun.” Yuuri breathed out before running off and leaving Viktor empty again till they joined back together in the evening once more.

 

\-----

 

To say that following Anya around on most of his days wasn’t boring at all, would be a severe understatement. Fiddling with his phone Viktor played around with the idea of just leaving already and hanging out with his Yuuri before something different happened.

 

Normally yes, the witch Anya would cohort with poor Georgi in their little pack village or even town, but now it looked like she was leaving the place without him in tow.

 

This raised Viktor’s eyebrow from the sight before he gasped and sprinted to find an easy vehicle to follow her out. Sure the motorcycle grabbed his attention at first, but ultimately Viktor snagged an inconspicuous black car of theirs in the circle while keeping an eye on Anya as she herself started to leave in a vehicle there.

 

Every nerve of his hunched up and Viktor frowned as finally some of Yuuri’s and his suspicions began playing out.

 

It took a while, maybe half an hour or more of following her away from the safety of their pack, before Viktor saw her turn into a seedy little bar and get out quickly. Viktor hung back for a moment gauging what exactly this place could be to her. Not many people went to a bar at this time of day really did they? And if so for what reason?

 

Parking his car off to the side Viktor stood up and strode to the entrance as some more puzzle pieces fit themselves within his mind though many more were floating around in their absence.

 

This place shouted as a place for werewolf kinds and Viktor grimaced as the explosion of unchecked scents wafered out of the unknown building and to his nose. Creeping up the remaining few feet to the building, Viktor went casually inside and tried acting like the rest of the people hanging around there as he tried to find Anya’s form once more in the robust crowd gathered inside.

 

Sweat gathered down his neck but Viktor squared his shoulders and chilled his gaze on the other people in there seemed to stare at him. He was an Alpha, he shouldn’t have any fears now protecting his pack from what very well could be a sickness to them from inside.

 

The warning signals Yuuri kept telling him about Anya flashed from within as his eyes glinted across her form once more hunched with taller broader Alphas shoulders in talk.

 

The sight wasn’t a good one and Viktor quickly took his phone out and hit record as he got to a close enough distance for the phone to pick up their conversation better. The subject though threatened to curdle his stomach even though Viktor swore to continue listening till he couldn’t anymore.

 

Anya’s voice laughed as she butted her head on one of the unknown Alpha’s shoulder. “You are going to love the choices I have this round boys. Three unmated Omega’s and two with mates. Not that that’s a major problem of course.” She giggled again jostling the other ones with her in her talk. “Let’s go over the materials then we can do some deals for the upcoming full moon.”

 

“Why not before the moon?” One of the men asked drumming on the table that they were at. “Wouldn’t it be better to claim these Omega’s before? In case they do become mated then.”

 

“Yeah so that they won’t put up with much of a struggle after.” Another stated before staring Anya down more.

 

“Hey, hey, I make the rules here boys. If I wanted to trade them before the full moon I would but I don’t. Got it.” Anya huffed while taking some papers out to lay down on the table for them to view.

 

More words were said but Viktor had heard enough he deduced, saving the audio while striding out of the hell hole he was currently in.

 

The anger and rage he felt towards the woman still in there discussing about trading members of their pack, wormed its way into his mind with hatred but instead of confronting her here and now. But Viktor decided to head home quickly instead to tell the pack about what had transpired and get justice that way.

 

Fiddling with his phone once more Viktor quickly typed out a message to his love before running behind the building to change forms while carrying his pants in his mouth as he raced home faster than the car could do.

 

\-----

 

Turning to the side with his feet set perpendicular to each other, Yuuri held one arm out in front of himself and the other to his chest, as he finished what he thought his dance to Selene would feel like. Or really what his dance for Viktor would be like.

 

Soft clapping is given to him as a wide smile appears on his face towards his teacher watching him.

 

Minako too had never been the same after the fire, with some major damage to her legs and arms making movements hard, she still let the passion for dancing never leave her as she moved gracefully yet calculated at all times.

 

“That was absolutely beautiful Yuuri! Your footwork is the thing of dreams.” Minako sighed as she worked some of it herself as well, at least as much as she could before the pain would tremble up her leg and making her stop. “I think you using that for our full moon run will get a major blessing for our unions.”

 

Yuuri fidgeted in place before wiggling around from the praise and happiness apparent from her. “You think so?”

 

“I know so.” Minako beamed before they both heard the buzzing of his phone that he decided not to have on silent for now. “And that must be your lover boy.” She teased picking up his jacket that he had brought with him.

 

“Minako! He’s not my lover...yet.” Yuuri blushed back but happy all the same with everybody’s treatment of his and Viktor’s open relationship. By the time the full moon did come, maybe he would ask Viktor, even if he didn’t win rights for pack leader, to mate with him fully. To exchange bite marks in a claim for each other as theirs. Yeah...that would be a nice thing to dream about soon.

 

To have something like Yuuko and Takeshi had, or even newly mated Leo and Guang-Hong had. Or dare he say maybe something like his parents had even if he couldn’t remember them to know.

 

“Well, you have all the time in the world kiddo.” Minako continued as she handed him his jacket so that he could check said message.

 

“Thanks, Minako.”

 

“No problem squirt.” She laughed while giggles escaped out of his own mouth to join in together.

 

It was times like these that really he didn’t mind that his mind was so broken apart like it was. Sure he wished he had those memories to live by but they didn’t make or break him from what he was today. He was just Yuuri and he could be happy with living his life like he was now.

 

Shrugging on the light jacket Yuuri looked down at his phone for his messages before acquiring a fumbling to his eyebrows at them. All it said was that Vikrot would see him in 5? Really so like 5 minutes he would-was Viktor already near here to say something like that then?

 

Biting his lip as he walked out of Minako’s place, Yuuri texted his own message back to Viktor as he debated on rather or not changing now back into his other shoes he had on before dancing with Minako or leaving them as they were.

 

But Yuuri’s answer to his inner question came running towards him faster than he could blink, with a pair of pants dangling out of the muzzle of the other. 5 minutes sure went by fast for the other hadn’t it? Yuuri mused as he kneeled down for a closer look at the other.

 

And then a loud burst of laughter erupted out of Yuuri’s mouth as he withdrew the clothing article in the other’s mouth to look at the silly Alpha with him. “What am I going to do with you?” Yuuri asked him petting his head and ears as he continued on talking to him in that form. “I just now got your text message and here you are looking like hell’s gates was just upon you. Do you want me to change forms with you?”

 

A shaking of his silver head happens as Viktor dances in place debating probably what exactly he wanted to do himself at the moment.

 

Saving the other from his inner struggle Yuuri stands and cocks his head to the side to motion a direction they would be going in. “Well come on let’s go behind my house before you do something even sillier.”

 

Viktor nods his big head as he easily trots next to him as they went. It was pleasant that in either form that they were in, they just clicked together like so. Shivering in delight Yuuri paused in the small clearing to turn to Viktor as he followed him still in his wolven form. “Would it be alright if I show you my dance now Vitya?” Yuuri asked him before getting a worrying look back that quickly transformed into happiness and delight. Grinning at the very apparent yes Yuuri bent down to place Viktor’s pants and his jacket down before reaching out and caressing Viktor’s soft muzzle.

 

A kiss is delivered to his nose playfully before Yuuri walks away from him with an air of coolness and collectiveness as well as confidence all through him. But still, a shy smile appeared on his face as he turned back towards Viktor.

 

“You better keep your eyes on me.” Yuuri told him before closing his own to get into his stance for the beginning of his dance.

 

The world behind his eyes bloomed as he used the steady breeze that the wind provided as guidance to start his dance for his love and life.

 

Feet held together and body straight as can be except for a slight bend to his neck, Yuuri was off. The song of the wind moved him and guided him, but at the same time, you could see it as Yuuri was actually the one moving the wind by way of his body. He gave thanks to the moon goddess Selene for blessing them with this form and then he also gave thanks in other ways to her too. The most important one was of course for love.

 

The love that he felt with his family and friends. The love he had for their pack and young ones growing up. And also the love he felt for Viktor that had grown so fiercely that Yuuri could almost believe it had always been there inside him, to begin.

 

Remembering the motions of his dance was almost like second nature, and Yuuri peeked out from beneath his eyelashes to gauge what Viktor could be feeling now looking at him and his movements. The sight he saw, needless to say, sent a blush all over his face and possibly down body, but it wasn’t just a shy one no, but the blush flushed over his skin as he continued to move but in a more pointed direction towards his love. And it was true deep down inside of him, Yuuri loved Viktor with all his heart. That even though they had only been together officially for a few weeks, Yuuri finally knew what it felt like to have the other half of himself whole and together.

 

And he never wanted to give it up for anything in the world.

Soon the dance of Yuuri’s was coming to an end as Viktor watched Yuuri do it for him. Well, it wasn’t ‘technically’ for him but everything thing in the way Yuuri moved and turned conveyed that some, if not all of it if he was that greedy, was sent towards him.

 

Viktor didn’t know at which point while watching his other, that he had transformed into his human side, but even so, he could still feel some of the characteristics of his wolven form clinging to him as he gazed at Yuuri with love apparent on his face. To which Viktor didn’t mind that those pieces stayed that way, all he cared about was right then and there in the moment they were in, as he stood there watching Yuuri spin and pivot around to show his love within a dance that Selene would for sure receive excitedly.

 

And did he mention he too was getting pretty excited watching Yuuri show him all of his love towards the world like this? No, well he was. Pathetically almost, and yet he could do nothing about it except smile and gasp at Yuuri’s every movement as he watched it with anticipation and desire.

 

Thank the gods though when the moment came that Yuuri stopped dancing to place a hand over his chest and one towards the moon just now appearing in the darkening sky.

 

It gave Viktor enough time to slip into his discarded pants and try and hid the poor erection that Yuuri’s beautiful form had just created. Soon enough Viktor wouldn’t have to worry about hiding something like that once they mated. But Viktor wanted to be 100 percent sure thing that this was something that Yuuri craved too in being with him forever as one.

 

If it was anything by the blush Yuuri sported, he was already there to that point, but Viktor wasn’t a mind reader and sometimes it was hard to understand the thoughts that floated across from Yuuri.

 

And Viktor, of course, could wait forever for that day to come. True it would be nice if it happened sooner rather than later but that was Yuuri’s choice. And Viktor would respect that with all of his self.

 

“Did I make you feel good?” Yuuri teased him walking closer in his workout clothes and soft ballet shoes. Which were absolutely adorable on him by the way.

 

“Too good almost.” Viktor grinned back to him as he sighed lovely to Yuuri. “That was such an amazing dance sweetheart Selene and everyone will love it no doubt about it.”

 

“And you?” Yuuri asked him as he moved into Viktor's space to put his hands deliberately against his bare chest there with pressure. “Did you enjoy it?”

 

A loud gulp comes from Viktor as everything in his body throbs in want of the Omega touching him right in front of himself. “Of course, I could feel the love that you have for me in it all over in it as I watch you. And the love for everything else in the world too, you know.”

 

“Mmm I’m glad,” Yuuri smiled as his hands threatened to move down Viktor’s chest and possibly touch other places of the Alpha that he had just barely covered right now. A shiver passed over Viktor before his brain overtook the thoughts of his other ‘head’ to remind him some other pressing matters still had to be dealt with before having some fun with Yuuri.

 

“Darling let’s put this on the back burner for now. The reason I ran back here so fast was mainly due to the information I gathered about Anya. We’ve got her darling. I know the reason why she’s parading around as a fake Omega and more.”

 

His words sobered Yuuri up enough for him to take a step back from him and sigh. “I can go get my sister and Celestino while you get Yakov to talk to them all if you want? Best to have them gathered together now and decree something now than later right?”

 

Viktor melted in place as he nodded to his love. “Sure I can darling. We can meet back at your home to discuss all of this alright?”

 

“Sure.” Yuuri smiled before stepping back closer to Viktor to give him a sweet parting kiss that begged to be deepened in the moment that they shared. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yes,” Viktor promised as he split up from the other to race back to the main part of the housing to get to where Yakov and most of their family were staying for now.

 

\-----

 

In no time at all they had rounded up all the leader heads into Yuuri’s living room and were sitting calmly together like this was a normal occurrence. But what they were about to discuss was far from normal. Anya had to be stopped before she tried ruining any of their precious lives and maybe be brought to justice for the ones she had already ruined before now.

 

Said person was of course nowhere to be found to which Viktor was rather grateful. But instead, Georgi was there with them wondering what was happening.

 

It wasn’t going to be any delicate manner and Viktor just hoped his basically brother, would be okay with this final choice they would have to do about her.

 

“So Viktor what the hell do you need to tell us that you had to gather all of us here?” Yakov asked him sighing in his seat next to Lilia loudly. Sure right now he was just acting like he was wasting all of their time asking them to come here but once Viktor showed his evidence and everything they wouldn’t be sighing like that at him then.

 

“Well, I have some pressing matters to discuss with you all really. I have reason to believe that a member of our pack is planning on taking certain members of our pack and kidnapping them then sell them to dangerous people of our dynamics later on. And soon too I might add.” Viktor began before he got an outburst from a certain somebody that he knew would happen eventually. Just not this soon inward.

 

“You are just targeting my poor Anya!” Georgi said standing up and glaring right at Viktor while making the whole room tense up. “I know it she told me you were following her some these last few days and it was only my respect for you that I didn’t ask why because of it. Now I’m wondering if I should have done something about it before now.”

 

Viktor bit his cheek as listened to Georgi while returning the glare right back at him with even more vigor. “If I said there was concrete evidence that she is doing this what would you do then brother?”

 

There was silence between the two of them till it felt like the world decided to shift into Georgi’s favor, breaking everything that Viktor was and ever would be there and then. Never did Viktor think that Georgi would backstab him like this, but once the words were out of his mouth they broke him into little bitty pieces.

 

“I wouldn’t believe you because I think you are a liar already. You are lying to everybody here already as is. I mean hell look at poor Yuuri here, that you are lying to the most right now.” Georgi boasted as the walls around Viktor came crumbling down.

 

“What?” Yuuri croaked from his spot on the couch now staring up intently at Viktor whereas the other people in the room either stared with or away. “What does he mean?”

 

A pause goes up behind Yuuri’s question before Georgi jumps on it to sway the attention from his Anya right now and to him.

 

“What I mean is that Viktor is just pulling you along right now. Telling you and acting like you two are going to be mates eventually. Even though that is in no way of that ever happening.” Georgi continued as the ball dropped even further on them all. “Since Viktor already bit somebody else claiming them as his mate.”

 

“What!” Mari shouted standing up with them with anger apparent in her eyes. “You motherfucker you’re just toying with my brother is that it-”

 

“No no! That is so not it I don’t have a mate yet! It’s true that I have bitten somebody already but-”

 

“But what? You know what it means to bite somebody in our society. It means to claim them and so you can’t do that with Yuuri too you fucker. I won’t let you.” Mari growled out standing in front of Yuuri while protecting him from Viktor’s sight in this tiring time.

 

“Oh come on now that’s not what happened. I didn’t bit him to claim him I had to-” But Viktor didn’t get much else out as Yakov and Lilia stood next to him pulling at his shoulders for him to move. “No wait this isn’t about me and this shit again. I need to tell you guys about Anya and her horrible plans! Fuck let go she’s going to tear our pack apart if you don’t let me tell you what I know!” Viktor yelled trying to get out of his aunt and uncles hold as they tried dragging him out of the chaos and away from the bleak scene that was playing out in front of him as they did so.

 

Barely Viktor caught the sight of Yuuri on that couch still hidden partly behind his sister with tears staining down his face that broke the rest of the fight out of him letting the older two drag him the rest of the way out and away.

 

Mari followed after before sneering in his face and thrusting a hard finger into his already aching chest. “Well, really you’re the one trying to break the pack apart right now with your lies it looks like. Consider this an end to your courting of my little brother. And don’t you dare try talking to him after this either.” She glared slamming the door in his face as Yakov and Lilia had to support his weight as another piece of his life broke apart right in front of him.

 

If it wasn’t for the two of them Viktor didn’t know what he would have done for himself in that moment.

 

Everything was ruined once more and Viktor didn’t know if he truly wanted to blame this all on Georgi or himself right now.

 

Allowing himself to be lead away from Yuuri’s place, Viktor tried mending his broken heart as much as he could but he knew soon he would be calling somebody to try and help him with that mending process. Even if it had been so long since the two of them had spoken together.

 

“I don’t know what happened or what I can do to fix this.” Viktor said out loud once he was placed down in a different living room and a cup of something hot was wrapped around in his hands. “I love him so goddamn much and now I feel like I’m just letting him slip through my fingertips once more. It hurts so much.” Viktor cried as the cup shook some in his hands before a different pair of hands cupped around him and made his voice catch in his throat at the warmth of them.

 

“Then you need to be patient and see where this new path will take you.” Lilia said caressing his hands with care yet strength till she thought he had enough of his own so that his hands could to take over for himself. Her face showed much kindness to him even if Viktor didn’t deserve any currently.

 

“The way you two act together there is no doubts in my mind that you two aren’t true mates but these white lies that you have kept from him has made both of you scared of the love that you have for each other. So wait my Vitenka, wait for Yuuri to come back to you with a new found love or not at all if that happens.” She continued before easing up and away from him. “I’ll go set up something in Yura’s room for you but for now relax on the couch till I get back to you.”

 

“Thank you Lilia.” Viktor nodded to her, before taking a small sip of the cup she had graced him with. It was tea with a hint of something very sweet reminding him of the past when she would make teas like that with different jams that her ‘children’ enjoyed.

 

Careful green eyes watched him before the barest of smiles appeared on her face. “Of course my dear.” Lilia responded before turning and going off into the house that they had originally been given when moving in before.

 

After she was gone Viktor reached to get his phone out of his pocket and before scrolling through some numbers and landing on the one he needed to call. He didn’t care about the time zones that they may have differences with, when he first hit dial, but as soon as it was being patched through he wondered about it.

 

What if he didn’t pick up or-

 

“Hello?” A sleepy sounding voice asked over the line melting some of Viktor’s worries at the moment at hearing it.

 

“Oh Christophe, I messed up.” Viktor began as his voice cracked over the line as he started telling his best friend all of what had happened over the past few weeks leaving almost no detail about everything out as he did so. He needed this just as much as he needed Yuuri’s arms right back around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys just need to go back uplook at that art some more and just go ah so beautiful before truly overthinking the ending like me. It's just a little angst before the next chapter I promise!


	7. Numb/ Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed by since Yuuri and Viktor had basically broken up. Both feel the emptiness and sadness deep within their souls from the split but neither know exactly where to go from there.
> 
> Soon the run and fight will be upon them, to name who will lead them after this next full moon. Selene have mercy on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like really I should of split this chapter into two but I didn't want to add more chapters into play just yet. That's for added story ideas for after everything is done lololol.
> 
> Last chapter had art from [Mferret9](http://mferret9.tumblr.com/) that made me cry with how beautiful it was. Like best girl right there T^T
> 
> [IchigoQuinn](https://knight-draws.tumblr.com/) did a great job betaing as always <3 And there's my own [tumblr](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) for you to check out. If that's still a thing since all the shit hit the fan ahaha.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wait for the run and then eventual fight for leadership of the pack was down right agonizing and painful for Yuuri. It was a struggle half the time right now for him to even try and get out of bed. Let alone go to school like normal due to it all. But somehow he managed to do both and not cry during the time there even if he wanted to.

 

  
He just wasn’t the same after finding out the lies Viktor had been feeding him this whole time. Mates, them really now? That was so far from the truth it made him feel sick right down to the bottom of his stomach all the time thinking about it.

 

  
It was funny and yet it sad that Yuuri had fallen for the other all the way just then to be yanked back down, due to all the lies. Yuuri was heartbroken and he was falling apart more and more each and every day and he just-

 

  
“Yuuri, hey, how are you feeling?” Phichit asked as his hand laid on top of his own. Phichit didn’t know exactly why he was upset and on the verge of tears all the time fully but still his friend was there for him in any way that he could be. Yuuri just wished he could be there for the other as well with all the blind support he was being given.

 

  
“A little better than yesterday.” Yuuri provided the other before the ever prevalent tears made their appearance once more at the corners of his eyes. “It just hurts so much in here.” Yuuri continued grabbing at his chest that was just a dark hole where Viktor had ripped out his heart from. Needless to say, he was broken beyond repair almost if not for his friends and pack mates that helped keep him going all the time.

 

  
“Oh Yuu, I understand, break ups are always so very hard. From what I had seen it looked like you guys were the real deal.” Phichit said moving closer to attempt a hug with Yuuri.

 

  
But on Yuuri’s other side of the table, they were occupying, little Yurio hissed and almost growled at the action making Phichit stop moving and pause to stare at him.

 

  
Worry flashed across Yuuri’s face before he gave his other hand to the protective Omega to hold onto. Ever since his cousin’s secret had been out in the open, Yurio had been like a shadow to Yuuri trying to take care of him in any way possible that he could. It was sweet, yet confusing seeing the younger like this since well it was like a complete opposite of his supposed character. But still, Yuuri welcomed it and even leaned a little into Yura’s hold as Phichit got to give him the hug he needed just as bad. He could almost purr in this situation if the demons of his weren’t weighing him down too much to let him do so.

 

  
Leaning into Phichit’s hold, Yuuri sighed and let some of his worries gone before Phichit picked the conversation back up. “It’s amazing how everybody loves you Yuuri. You’ve got to remember that okay?” Phichit breathed into his neck making Yuuri tense up at the motion. His friend was right there where his major scent gland was but Yuuri felt safe with the movement eventually to relax once more between them.

 

  
“Of course he knows that idiot. He wouldn’t have been able to be here so much if he didn’t.” Yurio blurted out leaning into Yuuri’s other side of his neck making Yuuri feel hot all over from the added motion.

 

  
Blushing hard, Yuuri tried to lean forward and away from the conceiving hands.

 

  
“Come on guys enough.” Yuuri sighed while making a sound that was like an oasis in a desert. His quiet hesitant laugh got the attention from everybody at the table and a couple of them looked like they would swoon right then and there if they weren’t trying so hard to not do so.

 

  
“Okay okay,” Phichit said holding his hands up and away from Yuuri, glad now that he got to get a smile and laugh out from his friend. “Maybe I’ll just instead jump you later when you’re not looking though.” He joked getting a little bit of a hard glare delivered to him. “Or not depends.” He finished cheekily as Yurio kept holding onto Yuuri from the other side claiming him as his in a way.

 

  
“Whatever dork, just don’t be so mean to Yuuri.” Yurio glared before nuzzling sweetly into Yuuri to try and keep the smile that was shining so bright on his face remain there longer.

 

  
It worked for a while but eventually, Yuuri was going to be alone from all his friends and family members and be with just his broken thoughts.  
The thoughts that flew from one side of the room to the other with ideas and worries and then seemed to pull him down further in his agony and pain. Yuuri was miserable without Viktor in his life but then again, the reason he was in this state was due to Viktor in the first place of course.  
Yuuri wanted to scream, he wanted to cry at him until his face was red and tears creased their movements downward but he knew as did everybody in their current combined pack, that it would be a bad idea to be near him.

 

  
But Yuuri was losing his mind and kept thinking about how maybe some closure would be a good thing for him in the long run.

 

  
Maybe he could find a different mate within the pack they had right now after that. Maybe he could forget about how Viktor’s body felt against his own, the way that his lips pressed on to his own. But still, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to want to try with another person other than Viktor. That his body was already saying that he was the one and only for him even though both of them knew that the Alpha had a mate before them and would never be just theirs.

 

  
Thus that would make them the second mate and not as important nor close to the other's heart.  
It hurt inside of himself to admit that thought out loud, but it was the truth. He would be second best in everything concerning Viktor and ultimately the pack. It tore Yuuri’s self-esteem down, even more, knowing that must of been what Viktor was thinking of when he had asked Yuuri on that first night together to try and be mates together.

 

  
And oh how Yuuri had wanted it, how he had craved the thought of being together with Viktor but dammit he had to stop those wishful thoughts! It just continued hurting way too much and he needed it to all just stop. He needed all of it to stop altogether, to to-

 

  
“Yuuri dear are you okay?” Ms. V asked him as she made her rounds of the room before stopping in his area and talking out loud to him.

 

  
His current period with her was a classical drawing class and they were doing different mixtures of art from the Impressionist era currently. And yet when they were supposed to be painting and feeling the paint as it went on the canvas, Yuuri was still in the same position that he had started in not quite feeling the way that she wanted them to ‘feel’ while painting. He just wanted to grab the black paint so much and destroy everything that lay in front of him.

 

  
“Not really,” Yuuri said deciding on the honest answer to her question.

 

  
“Oh, well would you like to do this project maybe in another hour that we have together?” She asked before Yuuri shook his head knowing that wouldn’t get him anywhere within even in another hour.

 

  
“Maybe some other time, I’m just not feeling very good today Ms. V. Is it fine if I just go and lay down for a while?” Yuuri asked her before nodding a thank you to her when she said yes.

 

  
It was nice that Ms. V would let him do that anytime. Really she was the best teacher he had ever had even though he wasn’t that committed to her classes. He loved art don’t get him wrong just...it was pointless now. It was so utterly pointless to be living this lie just like Viktor had been living one with him.

 

  
Maybe after this run and pretty convenient spring vacation, Yuuri will just quit and put all of his efforts into making the pack better for everybody to live in.

 

  
Even though he was so broken to provide a better vision to the pack.

 

  
\-------

 

  
Viktor stared blankly over at the walk opposite of him as he counted the minutes passing him by in just this hour alone. It had almost been about a week since the destructive words of Georgi’s had torn Yuuri from his arms. As much of the support of their budding pack and people too.

 

  
Viktor felt every one of those minutes move by as it was creating a lasting cut on his soul forevermore. But he didn’t know what to fully do now to make it better.

 

  
He had asked Chris if he had thoughts of coming back sooner to disband the rumors and lies Georgi and Anya themselves had just spread about him. But when Chris said he was trying to get himself lost somewhere in the Alps at the moment, Viktor had lost his last bit of hope on that little idea.

 

  
He just wanted everything to be on a do-over from last Thursday, where he could rework everything he had done and get it right this time. To have Anya instead be on the negative with the pack instead of him.

 

  
Where he could still have Yuuri in his arms and their future happiness just inches away from them instead of miles.

 

  
Viktor knew Yuuri was his true mate even if that statement sounded like it was the farthest thing from the truth currently. It just made Viktor want to run away into the forest around them and like Chris get lost to the world and the hated and sadness, and forget everything for the time being and maybe never come back if he had a choice in the matter truly.

 

  
If not for Yakov and Lilia right now Viktor would probably be doing just that. Nobody wanted him there no not after all this.

 

  
His aunt and uncle were too good to him though, and Viktor wondered what he could ever do to repay them for all the kindness and support they had given him in the past and even now where he was at.

 

  
“Viktor the only thing I want you to do is try and win this run we’re about to have.” Yakov had said to him gruffly that morning while Lilia had just sat sipping her tea watching them.

 

  
“If you have any shot of fixing the opinions of the rest of the pack then you going out there and giving your all will help show them you mean business. And hey if you win then at least it will force everybody to at least put some faith in you to protect them. At least more than they do now or they can risk disbanding and creating their own groups I suppose. Which I know only a couple of people would think of stupidly doing.” Yakov continued grabbing his own cup of tea that Lilia had made for him and gulping it down.

 

  
Viktor just sat there taking their words but not comprehending them. What use was putting his all into the fighting if there was no way of him getting Yuuri back?

 

  
“This pity party of yours isn’t getting you anywhere Vitya. If you truly want people to listen to you then give them a reason to do so.” Lilia chimed in before standing and staring him down till he squirmed in his place. “I don’t know about the two of you but I’m tired of all the moping around you both do. It’s so exhausting watching it play out in front of him. Alpha up and claim what is yours already.”

 

  
She walked to the opening of the room before letting the rest of her words ring out. “I’m going over to Minako’s to discuss our dances for tomorrow night. Figure yourselves out.”

 

  
Then she had left them there, before Yakov too had left him, shaking his head about till only Viktor stayed in the house, moping like she had said she was sick of him doing.

 

  
But Lilia was right, it was time for Viktor to Alpha up and claim what was really his.

 

  
He wouldn’t dare claim Yuuri himself unless the other was ready for him of course, which with current standings was never. But he could claim the pack as his during this run and show everybody the truth to his words and actions better than he was doing so now.

 

  
\-----

 

  
A shiver went down Yuuri’s back as he packed up his things to leave school that day. It was almost as if someone was walking over his grave or something of that sort.

 

  
And Yuuri didn’t like the feeling, but he easily pushed the thought away as Yurio quickly found him in the commons area to guard him like he usually did right now. Sometimes the way the younger acted when shadowing him was suffocating but right now it didn’t feel as such.  
He was grateful that others even wanted to be in his life like that at all.

 

  
It was peaceful between the two of them there while waiting for the rest of their pack before Yurio spoke up to him out of the blue. “When we get home can you show me some of those moves you and Minako were doing last night? Mom never had the right patience with me and such for that kind of stuff. So I don’t really know...how to dance like other Omega’s do, like you.” Yura blushed slightly even though if somebody would call him out about it he would just snarl and deny it ever happened.

 

  
“Lilia probably would try to help you again if you asked her. But sure I can give you some pointers if you would like that Yura. It would be fun.” Yuuri smiled patting at the youngers hand feeling lighter than before.

 

  
Really Yuuri knew that Yurio was just indulging his selfishness with his need to dance under the waxing moonlight every night to avoid his dreams and what resided in them. It was a need of his to do this that fueled his need not to look over and examine his broken heart piece by bitter piece while asleep. Yuuri appreciated it but still why was Yurio so sweet to him like this?

 

  
“Would you like to have anybody else join us? I know Otabek would love to-”

 

  
“Nyet! I just wanna be with just you right now alright!” Yurio snapped before frowning and reaching for Yuuri’s quickly retracting hand and figure. “No wait don’t, I didn’t mean to yell at you like that, I-I-”

 

  
“It’s fine Yura.” Yuuri nodded giving him the hand back even if it was a tad bit reluctantly. “We can enjoy Selene’s rays just ourselves tonight. Since tomorrow we won’t have the same opportunity to do so.”

 

  
“Ye-yeah I just want to dance with only you tonight.” Yurio nodded keeping his hand in his own almost like a life-line even though Yuuri knew he was the one clutching at the line with all the strength he had left inside of him.

 

  
“Oh, are you doing some of your amazing dancing with Yurio, Yuuri?” Phichit teased walking into their conversation at the very end of it. The two Yuri’s blushed and Yuuri himself couldn’t pinpoint exactly when Phichit had come into the room and could have overheard anything with their talking.

 

  
“Yeah! Just me and him so stick it Beta!” Yurio gloated before Yuuri squeezed his hand in warning due to his language.

 

  
Phichit still didn’t know about the world’s they walked along and Yuuri would wish to keep it that way as it stood. At least until his friend had any remote questions about it. Till then talks concerning their wolven side was banned from talking at school at all.

 

  
“Nice, I wish I could get some pics of you guys tonight. It’s truly beautiful when Yuuri dances right?” Phichit sighed as he clutched at his camera making Yuuri remember some of the day of when they first had met up together.

 

  
“Of course he is! He’s the best ever!” Yurio continued trying to outdo Phichit in how awesome Yuuri was, much to Yuuri’s own dismay and embarrassment.

 

  
“Come on guys I’m not that great.” Yuuri interrupted as all eyes stared at him from the interruption he just gave.

 

  
“Uh yeah, you are.” Yurio said after a moment of silence. “Everybody thinks and knows you are. Why do you think Minami even follows you around all the time like so.” Yurio pointed out as Kenjiro brightened near them to prove his point in the conversation.

 

  
“But I’m not-”

 

  
“Nope nah no way are you saying something like that now.” Phichit said slapping his hand softly but with mild intent before he held it in a gentle hold afterward. “Yuuri you are so very amazing and caring, we all wish you could see it like we do.”

 

  
Yuuri flinched at what his words could imply but Phichit held on to him as he continued.

 

  
“But it’s okay that you don’t right now. That’s why you have us here to tell you about it all the time.” Phichit finished cheekily as Yuuri smiled at him now.

 

  
“As long as I have you guys, I guess that’s very true.” Yuuri nodded before looking off to the clock near them. “Well, it looks like we should all be going home soon. I’ll text you later if you want?” Yuuri asked Phichit before the other acted silly like while blowing air at him.

 

  
“We’re going to have like a week off school you better text me during that time. Or better yet we can organize a better boys night than last time, right? And this time you can choose the movies.” Phichit promised him as he squeezed at Yuuri’s hands tightly.

 

  
Squeezing just as much back Yuuri laughed at his antics. “Sure sure I’ll let you know when I’m free to hang out.”

 

  
“You better,” Phichit warned before letting go and standing up. “I’ll see you guys later then.”

 

  
“Yay yay now scat.” Yurio huffed quietly during most of their conversation till he noticed Phichit was leaving.

 

  
Yuuri rolled his eyes at Yurio’s behavior while he waved his friend Phichit off. “You need to stop being so rude Yura. What does Otabek think of that kind of behavior when you’re with him?”

 

  
A blush graced Yura’s face as Yuuri watch him descend the different levels of embarrassment. “I don’t act like this around him.” Yurio shrugged nonchalantly as Yuuri nodded at him in understanding.

 

  
“Of course you don’t.” Yuuri smiled thinking about his own lost chance at love.

 

  
\-----

 

  
The ride home was like any other day.  
Just at the same time, it was riddled with equal amounts of excitement and worry.

 

  
It wasn’t every day that you had a fight for leadership of the pack. Normally the chain of command was passed down from generation to generation by reigning family members.

 

  
Mari had once said she could trace their own line back down to 7 generations when they had originally descended from Japan before escaping to other islands then America where they lived now. It mustn’t have been easy but it was nice to know their family had been trusted all those years by their pack members.

 

  
Mari said she could probably trace it back even further if only she could go to Japan one day.  
Maybe soon she could have that wish to go if the way of the hunt ended tomorrow.

 

  
It would be wrong if Yuuri said he still didn’t know who would win the fight tomorrow. Would it be her, some other Alpha, or even-

 

  
“Hey, we’re here Yuuri.” Yurio huffed getting Yuuri out of his mind space and into the moment once more.

 

  
“Oh thank you, Yura. I’ll be seeing you later then?”

 

  
“Yeah if that’s fine with you. Just meet me outside my place in like an hour or so.” Yurio suggested to which Yuuri agreed to with a nod.

 

  
“That’s fine with me, see you then.” Yuuri smiled lightheartedly while getting out of the vehicle and heading to his own house. He didn’t know what he could possibly do with himself for an hour, but relaxing and shutting his brain down for a bit was always a great option.

 

  
Changing into his clothes for dancing with Yurio later, Yuuri sat in the vacated living room to try and center himself there. It was one of the only rooms in the house that felt like it was all his and yet not. Recently he had been avoiding his room and old nest due to emotions he dare not face now and had set up an extra smaller nest in one of the couches in the open room.

 

  
It wasn’t an ideal choice of location but Yuuri was too afraid to ask Mari if he could bunk in her room yet. That she would see truly how cowardly and breakable he was even if he insisted he wasn’t. Still, she acted like she was walking on eggshells around him and Yuuri felt like shit knowing it was because of him.

 

  
Just forget about all of that for now. Just breath in, and breathe out. Just keep breathing in and out, in and out. Let the worries and sadness go, and be free of troubling emotions that weighed every little movement. Just keep going on till you can’t any more, Yuuri thought to himself shaking in his nest at he let bits and pieces of himself go.  
It was hard, everything was so very hard and his will to try to keep going on was flimsy. But Yuuri kept at it trying to visualize a better path for himself before the timer he set ahead of time rang for him to get up and try some more.

 

  
Apparently, an hour wasn’t so hard to waste, Yuuri sighed getting up and walking out of his house and over to Yura’s own.

 

  
\----

 

  
Viktor watched as Yura tried figuring out what moves he would like Yuuri to teach him. His cousin kept nothing between them as he told Viktor everything that happened today with him, but while doing so it broke Viktor’s own heart more and more.

 

  
He hated hearing how upset and sad Yuuri was every day but he listened on so that he knew that his Yuuri was still fighting past his own pain that he had caused him.

 

  
Even though Yuuri wasn’t his anymore, to begin with.

 

  
“So are you going to take Lilia up on her offer of letting you dance tomorrow too?” Viktor asked him as he showed Yurio how to step into a sequence that he had been having difficulty with so far.

 

  
“Probably not to be honest. Mom would like me to but she doesn’t know I’ve been asking for these kinds of lessons from others than her, you know?” Yurio said as he tried to intimidate Viktor and almost succeeding in doing so.

 

  
“Yes, I know what you mean. What if for the next full moon though you show her what you have been working on perhaps?” Viktor suggested as he eased Yurio in the right motions. “You are getting pretty good if I do say so myself.” Viktor smiled satisfied with how Yurio was picking everything up with him.

 

  
“That actually sounds like a good idea.” Yurio said hesitantly as if Viktor giving good advice was unheard of.

 

  
The nerve really of him to think that way. But Viktor knew it was just the way his cousin acted to him that showed different acts of love. If love was even the thing he was directing towards him.

 

  
A knock on the front door gets both of them out of their shared thoughts and walking towards the door.

 

  
Really Viktor should’ve just hung back a while away from Yurio and the door but he just loved to be a masochist to himself didn’t he? He just had to personally see Yuuri though, had to see with his own eyes how Yuuri was fairing instead of through daily talks with Yurio.

 

  
He just had to.

 

  
“Yuuri you’re here early,” Yurio said as he opened the door and elbowed Viktor right behind him as Viktor looked awestruck at seeing Yuuri there in their doorway.

 

  
An umph came out of Viktor’s mouth at the abuse, and Yuuri’s eyes widened behind his blue frames that hid the many different kinds of emotions that flashed through them from seeing him.

 

  
The brown eyes quickly looked away from his own and down at Yurio with just a bit of nervousness to them now. “Yeah, it was an hour that you wanted to see me to come over to help, so here I am.” Yuuri gave while an uneasy laugh followed his words. “You wanna go now or I can wait a bit longer for you."

 

  
“No no I’m ready now just let me grab some stuff and I’ll meet up with you. Viktor come on.” Yurio hissed at the end dragging the silver haired Alpha with him as he stood there staring at Yuuri and his beautiful form.

 

  
“Oh um right.” Viktor sighed going with Yura away from Yuuri and the doorway he stood in.

 

  
Once Yurio had dragged him far enough from there he turned and shook Viktor hard to get him out of his wayward thoughts about Yuuri and what he was about to say to his lost love.

 

  
“You need to stop what you’re thinking right now and get some fucking sense into your thick skull Viktor. Yuuri doesn’t want you after you keeping that stupid secret for so long so you need to stop and rethink about what you’re going to do now with him.” Yura hissed some more as his hands dug in almost painfully into his arms as he carried on. “You can’t just go up to him now and apologize like the jerk you are and ask if you can restart over on your guys' relationship. That isn’t going to work here. He needs to come to you on his own if anything between the two of you is ever going to work out right. If you think I’m lying on this you are so wrong.” He said standing up to him with all his height.

 

  
Nothing happened for a moment before he continued on letting go of Viktor’s arms and backing up a step. “So tell me Viktor what are you going to do now after what I just said about all this?” Yurio asked him while smirking up at what must be Viktor’s bewildered face.

 

  
Viktor stood there at a crossroads after listening to everything Yura had to say to him. It was as if the younger had read his mind about what he wanted to do. And nothing that Yurio had said Viktor even wanted to go against on. It was the truth plain and simple and Viktor was so stupid not to listen to him now that it was being waved in front of his face.

 

  
Sighing in some sort of defeat Viktor stared at Yurio before it all clicked in his mind what he needed to do.

 

  
He couldn’t get Yuuri’s trust back by just talking to him no. What he needed to do now was for sure win the run tomorrow and at least build the trust back up with the pack and maybe Yuuri too if he could. Like what Lilia and Yakov had been telling him he needed to Alpha up and get his head back in the game.

 

  
Viktor needed to show them all what they truly were up against.

 

  
\-------

 

  
Seeing Viktor again after, well after everything was nerve racking.

 

  
It was almost if them falling apart was tearing him up as much as it was himself. Which was impossible, Yuuri reasoned, since he willingly was trying to use him to get a second mate even though he knowingly had already bitten somebody else.

 

  
The thought numbed him again and by the time Yuuri looked back into the house he saw that Yurio was coming back out again.

 

  
How long was he lost in his thoughts this time? Yuuri wondered as he watched Yurio as he came back alone.

 

  
“The idiot needed some manhandling.” Yurio gave him as he hosted a bag over his back. “Do you wanna go to your place, Minako’s studio, or?” Yurio asked him as Yuuri closed the door behind them.

 

  
“Behind my house. There’s a clearing I love using that I bet you will too.” Yuuri smiled as he lead the younger Omega with him to where they were going to dance together.

 

  
“Why there? Isn’t easier to teach in a room with I don’t know wooden floors?” Yurio questioned him even though he followed right behind.

 

  
“It’s better to dance with the ground beneath your toes,” Yuuri explained as they broke through the trees to his dancing spot. “To feel the dirt under your feet and become closer to Selene that way. Sure we can learn the more intercept steps in a room but being closer to nature and our other selves it’s easier to understand better.” He continued before dropping his own bag to the ground.

 

  
“Why do you think we dance like so when we have full moons?” Yuuri teased testing the movement of his clothes. They were good but the garbs they would wear tomorrow night would be more freeing for sure in the movements they would do. Be it for dancing or for when they would shift forms the airy fabric worked well for their needs.

 

  
“I thought it was just because we needed to be closer to the woods when we would change.” Yurio blushed back thumping his own bag next to Yuuri’s before bowing his head in understanding. “Teach me all you know please?”

 

  
“Of course, I can try even though it’s not much.” Yuuri grinned back grabbing his hand and leading him into a dance between the two of them.

 

  
Not all dances for the goddess was just made up by one person, of course not. Most were meant to be duetts to ask the goddess for her blessing and such. Yuuri had wished him and Viktor could be like that eventually but after seeing the Alpha that afternoon maybe he could forget about that wish for now.

 

  
\----

 

  
A day later after showing Yurio more moves to put together for his own dance that the younger said he might show off next full moon, Yuuri was in his room grabbing his clothes that he would use to dance tonight. If he was going to. It was so hard to say yes or no to Minako and Lilia to add him in until finally last night after taking Yura back home he had settled on yes.

 

  
“Yuuri are you sure you want to do this. It’s not a problem having somebody else do it, I promise.” Mari asked of him as he took out his outfit and looked her in the eyes.

 

  
His nerves must be apparent to her if she was saying stuff like that. “I’m going to dance to Selene tonight for her to join us for our run.” Yuuri said finally as he aired the ceremonial piece out watching how it flowed in the motion he created for it to go. “If I didn’t want to do this I would tell you, sis. Shouldn’t you be getting your own robes out?” He asked her as he folded the soft fabric over his arm.

 

  
“I don’t know if I really have it in me to do this myself.” Mari confessed rubbing her arm as she told him. “Like I don’t know if I will actually be a good leader if I did win.”

 

  
A frown appeared on Yuuri’s face as he reached out to reassure her now on her decision.

 

  
“You have been a great leader to us since you had to take over Mari. Just because the pack has grown exponentially doesn’t make a difference on that. Everyone trusts you and cares for you, I know you’ll be a great pack leader.” Yuuri smiled knowing just how much weight his words felt like as he spoke them to her. “And I’ll be your Omega tonight when you claim the leadership if you’ll have me.”

 

  
“But Yuuri you shouldn’t tie yourself to me like that. If it’s because of the stupid Viktor business-”

 

  
“It’s not.” Yuuri cut in before grabbing her hands and continuing. “It’s because I believe in you and know you can do it. You’re my sister so afterwards you can choose anybody you want but for this run, I’ll be your Omega as a placeholder.” Yuuri finished as Mari held his hand breathing in deeply before letting it go. “So that whenever you find a mate or I do, we can break the partnership off then. It’ll be a win-win situation you know?”

 

  
Mari stared at him for a while before nodding her head to him. “Yeah okay I will then little bro. Now you go ahead and wait on me at Minako’s and we’ll all go down to the riverbank for the run alright?” Mari smiled back rubbing his hands as they both held onto the other for almost dear life it seemed.

 

  
“Of course. Don’t take too long.”

 

  
“Yeah yeah, and thanks.” Mari said before turning away and leaving him there to go on without her.

 

  
He left then like she asked him, feeling heavier and heavier the closer he got to Minako’s place from the nerves and worry that weighed him down going over there. Yuuko greeted him as her triplet tried breaking free from their fathers hold to tackle him. Another smile lite up his face more than he had in so long now. It was no doubt he was getting better now after last week even though it still ached in his heart just so.

 

  
“Yuuri you’re not ready yet.” Yuuko chided, grabbing his outfit and draping it to see how it would go on him then twirling around. “You can come back into our room to change real quick.” She carried on walking back to said room, not giving him much choice in the matter as she lead him back there to change his outfit.

 

  
Which was fine with him, since it looked like he wasn’t going to get out of the conversation either way that she wanted out of him now that she had taken his outfit hostage in front of him now.  
Once they were in the bedroom she closed the door shut before sitting on the bed to talk to him as he undressed.

 

  
“I know somewhat what you have been going through Yuuri. Not fully since Takeshi never,” Yuuko frowned as she probably tried to figure out how she wanted to word it. “Well anyway, I know what it feels like.”

 

  
“Do you really?” Yuuri asked her taking his shirt off while facing away from her.

 

  
“Yes, I’ve felt bits and pieces of what you are Yuuri. The heartbreak, the nothingness and the thoughts of how can I continue on with myself. Of course, I was doing that all on my own, Takeshi never confirmed or denied why I made myself feel as such since I never asked him but I always thought he liked you more when we were kids, instead of me since well you were the pack's princess essentially back then.” Yuuko confessed as Yuuri paused with just his underwear on now.

 

  
“But that’s crazy Yuuko, Takeshi has always loved you and only you.” Yuuri responded back as he looked right at her. “I know he must of with the way he looks at you all the time.”

 

  
“Ah yeah I know that now, but jealousy is such a crazy thing and I assumed Takeshi loved you instead back then.” She blushed before continuing. “The point is I’ve been in your shoes before and talking about it finally helped. At first, I didn’t think it would but when I did it everything got better.”

 

  
Blinking at her, Yuuri frowned as he turned away to start putting on his robes like she had on. “So what you’re saying is I should talk to Viktor to make all this pain go away? What if it gets worse if I do that?”

 

  
“It may or it may not. You’ll have us either way if it doesn’t work Yuuri. How about you try talking to Viktor tomorrow after whatever will happen tonight. Rather your sister, him or even somebody else wins, how about you try talking to Viktor and getting this all sorted out and end this hurt that you feel.” Yuuko said to him before getting off the bed and helping him adjust the robes just in the right place.

 

  
“I-” Yuuri stopped as he thought of what to say. “I can try I suppose.” He finally settled on following her through the door after he was done getting ready.

 

  
“That’s all I ask Yuuri.” Yuuko smiled before handing him one of her squirming children to take to the run tonight.

 

  
After tonight everything would be so different, Yuuri thought hugging Axel close to him while the others finished getting ready around them.

 

  
\----

 

  
Normally when they started a run it would be when the sun touched the Earth and the Moon rose in the sky. This time they would be going later than planned when the Moon was high over their head commanding them to change into wolves.

 

  
Till then they would plan their celebrations of new life into the pack and rules that all of them would promise to uphold if they did so win tonight.  
It wasn’t much but it helped make sure whoever did assume control of the pack did so with the future backing of said pack.

 

  
Yuuri watched as all of this was completed between the three heads that would soon just be one leading them before he focused on other aspects of their pack that didn’t bring as many bad thoughts to his mind as that did.

 

  
He avoided looking at off into Viktor’s area and instead started daydreaming off in Celestino’s side of the pack. A double take lasted as he stared over in Michele and Emil’s direction as he started noticing something different between them. Really maybe he should’ve noticed before then but seeing them together well it reminded him of-

 

  
Moving his eyes back over to next to him he realized what it reminded him of. It made Yuuri think of how Leo and Guang-Hong were and even how Takeshi and Yuuko were together.

 

  
Were Michele and Emil actually mated? Yuuri wondered as he stared over at them for a different reason. Did that explain why Michele had felt weird this whole time or just-

 

  
Shaking his head Yuuri looked back to the front as the speeches for how their new pack would be ordained was carried out.

 

  
That’s right he really couldn’t think too deep on that thought when he would be in front of everybody to lead them into their other forms and then into the fight.

 

  
That thought alone sent shivers down his spine before Yuuri took a deep breath and watched Minako as she moved before everyone there. She herself would start the dancing to bring Selene closer to them, then Lilia, Sara, and finally he would complete the dance to welcome Selene down to Earth to bless the run that they were about to do.

 

  
All of them would be different but at the same time, the way the dancers would move Yuuri knew would be similar in other ways.

 

  
They were all Omega’s, they were the one's closet in tune with Selene and only they could ask her to join them.

 

  
It was a blur of movement, Yuuri could barely feel how the time went by them but by the time Sara was done and helping him up from his spot on the ground, already the moon was in position for them to start.

 

  
The dance he originally had for the night had been ripped apart from him just like Viktor had been from his life.

 

  
Instead, the dance that he now brutally set his rhythm to was born from the hate, sadness, and frustration that Viktor had given him with key points being driven towards the unhappiness he felt from the outcome of their break up.

 

  
But also apart of the dance was a feeling of hope to the new future that they all craved to have finally.

 

  
As soon as it was over Yuuri offered his hands up to the moon hoping that his emotions might have reached her where she watched over all of them. Selene must have felt some of them at least from where she resided at and blessed him in her own way, Yuuri assumed. Because as soon as he moved into his last spin light came from his feet as he stopped in front of everyone there. Around his ankles and hands were bright gold bracelets that clung to him like a second skin.

 

  
Never had she blessed somebody this way before and Yuuri stood still as Minako and Lilia came over to him lifting one arm than another in gentle smiles from both.

 

  
“You did a good job Yuuri.” Minako smiled as she moved his wrist to look at the gold piece.

 

  
“Truly blessed.” Lilia praised as she cupped his other in her own hands. “I’ve only seen this once before it proves that our run here tonight will be a good one.”

 

  
Then the two older Omega’s stepped away making Yuuri shift his weight in place. Why didn’t the other ones who danced before me get blessed like this, Yuuri questioned himself before looking off to the side of himself and catching the one person’s eyes he didn’t want to catch before transforming into his wolven self. Doing so signified that everyone there too should so that they could begin the fight to see who would come out victorious as the new leader of their pack.

 

  
\----

 

  
The sight of Yuuri dancing in front of him was heartbreaking yet, something else. Viktor knew what else it could be but was too scared to truly know if it was true.

 

  
It was sad seeing that it wasn’t the same dance he had shown him last week but with what had happened Viktor deduced exactly why Yuuri had changed it.

 

  
But when his danced finished and bright light came all around him, Viktor was worried for him as he moved to get up from his spot. Yurio held onto his arm and instead Lilia and Minako had gotten up to investigate what had happened to his love.

 

  
It was a blessing, a wonderful blessing from Selene like he had never seen before. He knew that of course, Yuuri would be able to provoke that kind of emotion from their goddess, but seeing it changed everything.

 

  
When their eyes met for a moment Viktor could see everything that Yuuri must be feeling at that time before he turned away and transformed shredding the airy robes away from his body as he did so. Viktor did stand up then closing his eyes and moving like everyone else to do the same and become one of mind together.

 

  
Once he opened his eyes back open he was lower to the ground standing more towards the center of everything ready.

 

  
Ready for the fighting to begin and to win the right to lead all of them to a better future together.

 

  
\----

 

  
Yuuri sat on the sidelines keeping the triplets protected with Yuuko as the Alpha’s or Beta’s who wished to fight went to the middle of it all.

 

  
He looked and saw Yurio a little ways away with Mila to his right then looked off and saw Anya across from him staring intently to a pure black wolf standing proudly in the mix of it all.

 

  
The bad feeling of still not liking her stayed inside him, but Yuuri looked away from her and her watch and caught the form of his sister prowling around the outside of the mix shift ring eyeballing who she needed to take out first.

 

  
Yuuri knew she had a good chance of winning but still, something inside him went down his back as if he knew something was going to happen.

 

  
Looking to his left he saw Celestino and Cao Bin waiting in the wings, hoping that they would be able to help the injured well enough when that may happen.

 

  
‘Yuuri it’s about to start.’ Yuuko said softly to him as her triplets lay down between them.

 

  
‘I hope it goes fast.’ Yuuri gave back as he watched as the silver fur of Viktor’s walked near with a slight turn towards them.

 

  
Mari nipped at the back of his heels making him jump around and growl at her with bared teeth. But Mari just growled right back as Celestino called for all their attention in the very middle then.

 

  
‘I know it’s hard sometimes admitting defeat as an Alpha but if you get too badly hurt and can’t fight anymore it is not a sign of weakness to show your belly and stop fighting. I don’t want anybody dying here today but if it does happen then it’s your own fault.’ Celestino boomed to everybody before continuing on. ‘Mari who is your backer?’

 

  
‘My brother.’ She called out as Yuuri raised his head to nod in agreement.

 

  
‘Takeshi.’

 

  
‘Yuuko.’ Takeshi called out as Yuuko nodded reluctantly. She didn’t want Takeshi fighting today, worried about his safety and theirs but she still backed him up if he wanted to try for leadership.

 

 

And Celestino kept calling out names of those who wished to fight until he landed on Viktor which turned Yuuri’s head for a moment to his right.

 

  
‘Viktor who is backing you for leadership?’

 

  
‘I am till his mate takes him.’ Yurio called out making Yuuri worry at what the two of them were doing.

 

  
Even Otabek on the sidelines near Yurio glanced at him in confusion before looking forward again with a different blank face.

 

  
‘Then as soon as I leave, please begin.’ Celestino ended with walking quickly out as all of the wolves in the circle started scooping out where they would begin first.

 

  
It was a wonder why Viktor and Mari hadn’t moved from their spots facing each other but soon Yuuri realized as Celestino left the circle they would be one of the first head to head fighters that worried Yuuri to no ends. He knew only one of them could win against each other if they faced like this and Yuuri hoped his sister would win. But at the same time, he wondered about what would happen if Viktor won it instead.

 

  
Putting his head down to the ground Yuuri watched as all hell broke loose between varies pack members as they fought for the position of leadership.

 

  
\----

 

  
‘You and me, fight now pretty boy.’ Mari snarled blocking off Viktor’s path to go around her after she snapped at him.

 

  
‘Wouldn’t you like to finish me off last instead?’ Viktor questioned back to her as he half listened to Celestino’s speech and then called for backers for who was fighting here and now.

 

  
‘No I rather fight you first before taking everyone else down. I’ll take revenge back at you for lying to us and breaking Yuuri’s heart.’ Mari stomped as the names of the people around him continued.

 

  
‘And if I can clear my name later, what say you then Mari?’ Viktor challeneging her as he stood his ground while his name was called out, and then surprisingly claimed Yurio spoke out that he would back him up.

 

  
‘Then at that time, I will apologize to you.’ Mari said back as they barely listened to Celestino finished before all hell broke loose.

 

  
Mari took the first leap at him, their chances of conversation gone now Viktor went fully into the fight ready to do anything to get her out of the fight fast enough so that he could defeat everyone else and win tonight. He had to, everything in him said he needed to so Viktor kept standing his ground fighting Mari tooth and nail for every leap and swipe she took at him.

 

  
She was a tough contender. Never had Viktor ever been pushed as much as he was with her. But he had to keep going, keep moving if he wanted everyone to believe him finally and for this to be over. He had to.

 

  
It surprised them both when a frightened ‘Mari!’ was yelled at them letting them both look over and avoid enough carnage as Georgi jumped on Mari’s back aiming for her neck but instead chomping down on her leg and snapping it.

 

  
An anguished cry came out of Mari’s muzzle as Georgi pushed her down and stood over her suddenly broken body by him, looking like he was about to try again.

 

  
But Viktor couldn’t let that happen, no. Running forward he knocked Georgi off of her and then rounded about next to him. ‘Hey Georgi,’ Viktor growled from new spot never taking his eyes off of him once. ‘What the fuck was that. Were you trying to actually kill her?!’

 

  
‘Maybe, maybe not I need to do everything to win for my Anya.’ Georgi yelled back circling with Viktor letting Viktor realize that it was somehow just the two of them left.

 

  
‘But don’t you see Anya is just using you Georgi!’ Viktor called back, stopping in the middle of this all to talk to him. ‘This isn’t you Georgi, you are a lover, not a fighter, and you are going out and about just now to try and kill Mari is saying something.’

 

  
Georgi stopped for a moment listening to his words before shaking his head and glaring at him. ‘You’re lying! Everything you say is a lie. Only my Anya-’

 

  
‘No Georgi, she is the liar here. She has been lying to you this whole time by saying that she is with you. How many other people did she try getting with here before settling with you?’

 

  
‘She-she just didn’t see anyone else catching her eye. My Anya is a pretty peculiar Omega you see.’ Georgi retorted as they wavered on what he was saying.

 

  
‘Sure sure I would believe that if she really was an Omega.’ Viktor shouted hearing more and more shocked gasps come through the bond they all shared while being wolves after that. ‘Georgi she isn’t an Omega, and I bet she told at least 3 other people here that she would back them up if they won. So lay down my brother and let's end this now.’

 

  
Georgi hung his head before looking off to the side to Anya who was looking at anywhere but him.

 

  
A sigh came out of his muzzle before staring back up at Viktor.

 

  
‘I’m sorry.’ Georgi gave him before laying down and showing his belly towards Viktor letting him know that it had finally worked out. That he, Viktor, had won the leadership for the pack and so also their trust no matter how small it could be right then and there.

 

  
\----

 

  
Yuuri was still shaking after seeing Georgi go after and try and jump his sister. He knew that with the sickening snap he had heard from where he was at, that Georgi had broken her foreleg at least, and could have almost broken her neck too if not for Viktor.

 

  
If he hadn’t yelled her name out, maybe that could have been what happened to her instead of just that.

 

  
Yuuri was mad, furious even at how Georgi acted but he knew it wasn’t fully his fault that he had been like that in the circle. No, it was really somebody else’s influence that caused the almost death of Mari.

 

  
Standing up Yuuri stalked over to where that bitch still stood possibly surveying her destructive outcome.

 

  
But as soon as she saw him coming closer it looked as if Anya was like a deer in headlights. To which Yuuri agreed to that silly metaphor before worry started flooding into his system. Instead of running away from him like the coward she was Anya changed direction and charged at Yurio holding him down easily with her body and claws posed over his delicate neck.

 

  
‘Get the fuck away from me, I won’t hesitate!’ She yelled at him but even if Yuuri wanted to stop now he couldn’t.

 

  
He was seeing red, everything was red when she had decided to go after his baby. How dare she threaten him like that?!

 

  
A loud growl erupted from his muzzle making her jump and move her paw away enough for Yuuri to deem Yura safe enough for him to take her down. An easy pounce and then roll with her, and Yuuri’s own claws were trying to rip into her delicate underbelly.

 

  
He must have hit something quite painful to make her cry out like she did, but then again she could be faking it of course. Yuuri knew now everything was her fault, don’t ask him how but it was the truth. And he never let up on his attack and defense of Yurio and his pack until his cub came over to nudge him away from the seemingly unconscious form of Anya’s.

 

  
There was blood so much blood, he didn’t know if it was his or her’s but with the shallow rise and fall of her chest, Yuuri knew that at least he wasn’t a murderer with the vengeful spirit that had possessed him just then.

 

  
Nosing back to Yura, Yuuri searched for anywhere that he could be hurt till Yura stopped his searching with a huff.

 

  
‘I’m fine, I’m fine. You got her off of me before anything happened. Just my pride is injured is all.’ Yurio admitted leaning into his flank. ‘I think she attacked me first than run away was because I had held the position of Viktor’s backer.’

 

  
‘Yeah I suppose so.’ Yuuri panted closing his eyes for a moment before staring into Yurio’s. ‘I’m so happy you’re okay, I don’t know what I would have done if she had hurt you.’

 

  
‘Yeah but she hurt you instead! You have some cuts everywhere and-’

 

  
‘But I won against her so it’s fine now.’ Yuuri cut in stretching as the moonlight caught the gold pieces he had on still and reflecting it quite beautifully.

 

  
‘Yeah you did.’ Yurio said quietly before backing up and thinking. ‘So that means you actually won...my spot.’ He concluded as Yuuri froze at his words.

 

  
‘What no no no. You still are Viktor’s placeholder I was supposed to be…’ But the words stop as other members around them stop talking too from all the excitement then turn to the center as Viktor stands to address them all.

 

  
‘It’s my pleasure to stand here in front of you all as your leader. I will do my best to rewrite the wrong I or others may have done in the past, and I promise you all to be 100 percent truthful in any endeavor we come across. We are a pack, a family all together and I’m happy to be a part of this with all of you.’ Viktor spoke as his blue eyes moved across everybody's faces before settling on Yuuri’s.

 

  
The connection they got from it sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine and he didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing to feel from it. But what he did know was all of this, all that he was experiencing was too much. Way too much and he just, he just-

 

 

Breaking eye contact with Viktor, Yuuri turned back to the forest behind him running away from it all and to a place where he could figure shit out for once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey hey guys please check out one of my other partners fic for this Victuuri big bang!
> 
> Snarkybreeze's fic [Spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395656) is almost done and they are doing such an amazing job on it. Please try it if you have a chance to <3


	8. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is beyond confused and turns to the only person who he can think to help him with his situation. 
> 
> And Viktor comes to terms to being the new leader of their pack and what that means for the situation for everyone from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is 2 weeks late. Sorry about that can't ever keep a schedule it looks like up to date. It's mainly due to the drama on Tumblr but that hellsite is crashing and burning so hard I'm dropping it real soon before the 17 deadline. I mean heck they use to be the best site for all the fandoms and other obscure things but Version is now-
> 
> Nope never mind I'm not finishing that thought right now, I'm ranting enough as is about it with people this past week and it's exhausting. This is unbetaed and frankly, I'm a bit unenthusiastic on how I presented a lot of the details in this one, but it's here yea no more procrastinating here. 
> 
> But hey enjoy guys, the last chapter should be up by this weekend since it'll be an epilogue of sorts to tie things off in a nice little bow. Like oh gods Phichit's one of them actually, and where the heck is my swiss boy, of sorts. I'm planning on a rift of this later on but there are a few au's I need to work on too if I can.

Yuuri was thankful for the warm breeze that the spring air carried with it but at the same time, he cursed it all.

  


Being naked while running at night in it was far from ideal. At least within his wolven form, it didn’t matter as much, but when he did change it wouldn’t be so great. Plus the person he was going to see probably wouldn’t appreciate it either, but really Yuuri didn’t have much choice in that matter.

  


He needed help with this rather stressful situation and nobody in his pack could help him right now. 

  


No only one person could, even if it may break them when he revealed everything out in the open that he had been hiding from them this entire time.

  


Yuuri just hoped Phichit would listen to him until the end before outcasting him from his life if it came to that. Phichit was his best friend and Yuuri just needed his help now more than ever, even if it meant telling the other all about them as werewolves it was worth it.

  


Time past by fast with running that came naturally to Yuuri, and before he knew it Yuuri had made it to Phichit’s home by following the bare scent of his to the place where he lived.

  


Even if Phichit didn’t believe him at first about everything he would say, what Yura and him had deduced about him was right. Phichit was showing signs clearly of his wolven side awakening so telling the other about being a wolf himself probably wouldn’t be so bad.

  


But there was no telling what his friend would ultimately do with all of the information that Yuuri was about to land on him and that worried Yuuri as he drew nearer to Phichit’s place.

  


Transforming back into being a human easily, Yuuri squinted as he tried to figure out which window would lead him to Phichit’s room. It was a pretty easy thing to deduct from his previous times he had visited at the other’s house, but still without his glasses, Yuuri was a bit blind with figuring out where it may be exactly.

  


Once again his nose helped him to find where Phichit was at, and Yuuri peeked into his window staring over at the sleeping form of his before giving the glass a quick tap to try and wake him up.

  


But when Phichit just muttered in his sleep Yuuri sighed before knocking louder onto the window hoping that his parents wouldn’t hear it too if they were there.

  


Soft eyelashes fluttered on Phichit’s face before opening fully. With the other now up, all Yuuri had to do was get his attention over to him and let him inside.

  


“Phichit, Phi! Over here.” Yuuri hushed tapping the window once more for his friend to come over to him.

  


“Yuuri what the fuck are you doing here?” Phichit grumbled out loud while rolling over in his bed to grab his phone and stare at it for a moment. “It’s like ass o’clock in the morning, not exactly an ideal time to hang out buddy.” Phichit groaned standing up from his bed to open the window and stare at him with his still sleep filled eyes.

  


“I know I know. I just had to come see you is all. I need to talk about, well a lot of shit actually, and I couldn’t think of going anywhere but to you first.” Yuuri huffed jumping up onto the window ledge before tumbling into the bedroom and landing in front of Phichit with none worse for wear.

  


There was a pause before Phichit spoke back up. “And why the fuck are you naked Yuuri? Are you drunk or something?” Phichit asked as his eyes started unfogging as he woke up more and more while staring at Yuuri’s debauched state of undress. 

  


“No I’m not! I can explain everything to you just, ugh can you get me something to wear first please.” Yuuri whispered while trying to cover his private parts from Phichit’s eyes.

  


Some more grumbling happened from the other as Phichit turned away to fulfill his request for some much needed clothes. “I knew your pants were hiding something pretty marvelous.” He said unfiltered before lumbering over to his dresser and handing Yuuri some basic boxers and t-shirt combo to put on.

  


They were comfortable enough and Yuuri put them on gladly in front of Phichit, as he got not as worried about his nudity as before now with them on. Patting the new clothes down he turned back looking at him now with both weariness and bits of excitement to himself. His next words were going to be major and Yuuri felt like he would have a very hard time explaining it all to his friend. But he had to even if it broke him apart a little bit more.

  


“So you going to tell me why you came to my house all naked like so, Yuuri?” Phichit asked sitting back on his bed and inviting Yuuri over to sit with him on there.

  


Moving over to the bed Yuuri leaned against the wall it was against before beginning. “It’s kind of a long story but I need to tell you about it, I know I do.” Yuuri sighed biting at his lip while bringing his knees up and hugging them to himself. “You know how everything is a bit weird with our group? I mean it’s not socially weird but...weird weird right? Well we all live together back in the woods as a pack out there. Like I guess more like a tribe if you want to be technical about it but-”

  


“Yuuri, Yuuri you’re mumbling now.” Phichit waved before moving over to him so that their knees touched together and a lightness went all around Yuuri as Phichit’s newly awakened scent wafted to him. It was a good choice to come to Phichit about his problems even if he couldn’t fully voice them out loud just yet to him.

  


“Let’s just take it a bit slow okay?” Phichit carried on as he held each of Yuuri’s hands in his own giving more calmness to the situation as he held on to him.]. “So you live with everybody as a pack or a tribe at your home and,” Phichit paused as Yuuri nodded to him while carrying on with his explanation even if it was a bit hesitant so.

  


“We’re a pack and we all live together there and we may even take, well certain relationships together with others if we choose to, like what Viktor and I had.” Or have, Yuuri thought to himself as events of that night played around within his head. “And we become mates if we so desire. But we don’t have to of course and stuff like that.” Yuuri blushed as he hung his head forward wishing it was easier to say all of this. “Anyway last night I sort of took somebody else’s spot and promised myself to be Viktor’s now.” 

  


There was a pause as Phichit cocked his head to the side to try and filter the words into his still sleep riddled brain. “So you can just tell him you don’t really want to right? I mean you guys broke up before and-”

  


“Yeah but that’s the problem. I kind of sort of want to try to fix this thing between us.” Yuuri mumbled as he took his hands away from Phichit’s and around himself again as he shut his eyes hard. “And that’s why I came to you first thing Phi, I need your advice on this please. I’m tearing myself up over this all and I had to run over to you first to talk it all out and and-”

  


“Oh, Yuuri.” Phichit murmured as he reached his hands up to Yuuri’s face, wiping away the tears that Yuuri himself didn’t realize were falling from his closed eyes. “I get why you came here but I don’t know how much help I can be with this. Viktor cheated on you didn’t he? With guys like that, I would say no way, no how with trying to rekindle a relationship but,” Phichit sighed taking his hands and grabbing at Yuuri’s shoulders now digging in just enough. “I can see how much you really care about him and I kind of guess against my best judgment with the situation of course, you should try and talk to him now that you promised yourself to him and you want him still.”

  


A soft smile came across Yuuri’s tear cast face as he held onto Phichit back. “Yeah I should, shouldn’t I? Thank you so much, Phi.”

  


“Yeah yeah, like I said I don’t like the thought of you getting back together with him but you two do need to talk this all out and see what happens.” Phichit smiled back before looking down at his phone and grumbling once more. “So for this 2 am meeting will you finally tell me why you came here buck naked like so Yuuri?”

  


Blushing hard Yuuri nodded knowing he needed to get the other secret out in the open now that the Viktor situation was taken care of.

  


“Because I had to be naked to shift into my other form to come here.” 

  


\------

  


It took a while after telling Phichit every single thing he knew about them being werewolves, even to the weirdest of questions Phichit asked him, to get both of them to sleep afterward in his bed. Really Phichit took all of it into great stride considering all his life up to that point that he had believed he was a human being one hundred percent.

  


But after transforming partially in his bedroom for him, Phichit was excited to see when he too could turn into a wolf like him.

  


Yuuri didn’t know if he should be weary or excited as well now that Phichit knew but soon they both laid down in his bed tired and ready for some much needed sleep for the both of them. 

  


It was amazing to finally be out in the open with his best friend about his life. And also being able to tell him all about his family and pack. Of course, Phichit didn’t believe him at first like most wouldn’t, but in no time at all Phichit was open minded to every little bit.

  


Yuuri couldn’t wait for the end of the school year to show Phichit his new family and life. 

  


Even if it meant Phichit might decide to not join their pack, Yuuri wanted him to know they would always have a spot open for him.

  


Gently the morning sun came in through the window waking them both up hours later and Yuuri, unfortunately, had to leave once more. Taking Phichit to the nearby set of trees around his home, Yuuri started to take off the borrowed clothes of his while telling Phichit to watch closely as he did so. Since one day soon he too would be welcoming his other form to take over his body like he was doing now.

  


Yuuri barely felt the pain of the many different bones shifting into place or the fur moving out to cover his new body, but what he did hear was the shocked gasp from Phichit as he opened his eyes back open to stare up into a pair of wide gray ones stuck on his form.

  


“So it wasn’t just sleep deprivation.” Phichit gulped, kneeling down to get them to the same level as he spoke. “Can you understand me like this then?”

  


Shaking his head Yuuri padded closer before resting his head on Phichit’s knee and looking straight up at him. ‘Yeah and I bet you can hear me too like this.’ Yuuri said back in his mind as Phichit’s mouth widened even more in shock.

  


“Oh my fucking god! This is so cool!” Phichit laughed before reaching forward and hugging Yuuri to him. “Promise me you’ll text me later to tell me all that happens when you get back home. I’ll be here for you no matter what if you change your mind about all of this.”

  


‘No I need to finally stop procrastinating like I have been and finally sit down and talk to Viktor like I should have done in the first place when this all happened. But thank you for being here for me Phichit.’ Yuuri nuzzled at him wishing he could hug him back like normal.

  


“No problem! You’re always here for me too. I mean that’s what friends are for right?” Phichit laughed petting his head before letting go of him. “Especially best friends.” 

  


Standing up Phichit took a step back from him while a wistful smile went across his face. Yuuri could wait to run with his friend as wolves together. Soon, yes it would be soon judging by the citrusy pheromones Phichit was secreting near him. It smells so much like his own lemony scent and yet not.

  


“Well go on now, go get your man lover boy.” Phichit encouraged him as Yuuri huffed at his silliness but started to do just like he said. One more quick glance back at Phichit and then Yuuri was off to try and reconcile with his other half.

  


The feel of the Earth underneath his paws was in a way freeing to him and it let Yuuri’s mind wonder some as he followed the same path he had taken just a few hours prior to going to Phichit’s. And really it felt like no time had passed at all between then and now but with the weight suddenly gone from his shoulders and chest Yuuri felt like all the time that had rolled by them, had actually healed parts of his broken heart that he hadn’t thought was possible before.

  


But it was good to be wrong on that account and soon he was coming home, standing outside his house wondering what exactly he should do about his clothing situation once more. He knew he should have asked Phichit if he could of just borrowed his clothes for a bit more- but now it was too late to hold that thought on the matter.

  


Letting out a long sigh Yuuri leaned against the house as he let his form melt and reposition itself into his other a little wearier now to be seen naked possibly by his sister if she was home now. 

  


Which was ridiculous since Mari had probably seen him in many different degrees of undress before and really it wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be. Maybe.

  


Luckily his robe from last night was hanging off of a chair in their kitchen along with his pair of glasses to which Yuuri helped himself to as the barest of scents rolled off of it. He could almost feel the whole pack welcoming him home as he drapped it back on and Yuuri just hoped he could do his best to honor them all when he confronted Viktor later about what they would do for their future together.

  


Cause really Yuuri still wanted him even if he had a mate prior to himself. It scared him what he would possible need to get through due to that information. But Yuuri was willing, he was willing to go through any challenge to have Viktor back in his arms.

  


Leaving the kitchen Yuuri paused in the living room as the front door opened and Mari came through the door sporting a rather impressive cast on her left arm that had Yuuri wince just looking at it.

  


Everything that he had been worrying about before melted away as he remembered what his sister went through herself last night. It made him feel like the worst brother ever in existence. “Oh my god, I forgot about the-and how Georgi had done to you-and then-”

  


“Hey cool it, bro,” Mari interrupted him as she walked into the room more leaning on the furniture as she came in. “I know exactly what you’re getting at and it’s all good now. Celestino hooked me with some mighty fine drugs and I am higher than a kite at the moment to worry about much. Your Viktor’s explanation after I got my first dose went over my head sure because of them, but I know you want to hear his reasons from his own mouth than mine that I got out of his speel eh Yuuri?” Mari laughed as she sat on the loveseat staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face that shows no pain from her broken arm. “He’s still over at Yakov and Lilia’s if you want to talk to him now. I actually think they want you to join them for lunch but that’s up to you of course.” She added as her eyes found his before looking like they were going right through him as she tried keeping them there blinking every so often.

  


A shiver passed over Yuuri as he saw just how good the medicine was that she had been given for her arm. “Are you sure it’s fine? I mean it’s probably better if I stay here and wait-”

  


“Nuh uh, nope you are going over there now to talk right now. You both need it.” Mari said as she looked like she was ready to get up to enforce him to go to Viktor right then and there if only the drugs in her system weren’t making her so loopy already.

  


Rubbing at his arm Yuuri sighed as he backed away towards the door she had come through as she huffed back down. “Okay I’m going, I’m going. But first I just want to know if you’re really okay with…” Yuuri stopped his quest as the words got choked up within his mind.

  


“With what, you and Viktor going back at it with sucking faces again?” Mari promoted as a laugh traveled through her frame.

  


“What no!” Yuuri screeched back embarrassed she would say something like that.

  


“Oh calm down Yuu I’m just pulling your leg. Just go on now to your lover boy, I’ll be here taking a well deserved nap.” Mari grinned as she shut her eyes after saying just that.

  


“I’ll be back before too long to take care of you,” Yuuri promised her as he walked towards the door again then out of it with a new beat to his steps. It felt good to let more of his desires roam free, now that he knew Mari was supported once again. He didn’t know what Viktor could have done to change her mind but maybe it truly was a good then.

  


Yuuri paused a few houses away from Yakov’s and Lilia’s as Cao Bin approached him. Guilt weighed in his stomach as he thought about the other people who had gotten hurt last night like he had done to Anya.

  


Letting his concerns out about it, Yuuri stopped walking to talk to him about such things that weighed heavily on his mind and body. “So is everybody okay from last night?” Yuuri asked the older Beta as they now stood against one of the buildings to talk it out. Viktor could wait Yuuri was concerned about his people and how badly he had gotten Anya hurt. 

  


“Well first let me tell you it was pretty rough. I’m just glad most of it all was just scratches and some minor bruising.” Cao grinned as he gave off a calming aura. “I think your sister and Anya had the worst of it all, with the former still unconscious now in Celestino’s office of course.” He continued while sighing out loud. “I never knew she was so violent natured. I thought Omega’s weren’t like that.”

  


“Well she wasn’t really one you know?” Yuuri responded to him while giving the details away in confidence. “She was just pretending to be one and if Georgi had actually won last night I don’t know what she would of done after that to our pack.” Rubbing his hands over his arms Yuuri shivered at that very thought. “I’m just glad Yura is safe now after what she tried to do to him.”

  


“Yeah me too. I wouldn’t want more people to fix up.” Cao Bin grinned as he moved his hand out to Yuuri. “Speaking of fixing up I noticed you still have some cuts and such on you that might need some treating. How about we go to my place to take care of them right now hm?”

  


Furrowing his eyebrow Yuuri looked down at his arms that did have some red marks and past scratches sure but shook his head while waving his arms. “No, I think I’m okay as I am it’s not that bad.”

  


“Well I insist we go look at them still.” Cao carried on as his hand landed on Yuuri’s shoulder to steer him into a different direction away from Viktor’s and everybody else’s homes.

  


“No, I said I’m fine.” Yuuri yelped yanking his shoulder out of Cao Bin’s hold and turning around to stare him down. “Now look here I don’t need patching up right this moment, I need to see my Viktor. I need to fix the thing between us not-” But he was interrupted as something sharp was jabbed into his neck then pushed in making him gasp at the coldness that suddenly flooded his veins.

  


Wobbling on his suddenly heavy legs, Yuuri kneeled down on the ground next to the building as his eyelids too started getting heavy all of a sudden. A hand went through his hair painfully yanking it up as he stared into a pair of brown eyes that seemed almost red as they glared down at him.

  


“No you look here you’re not going anywhere but with me. I’m not letting you out of my sight anymore.” Cao smiled tugging his head up again as his vision blurred and darkened.

  


“Wha-” But before he could ask more as to what was happening everything in the world around him went black and disappeared from him. Yuuri was scared, scared than he had ever been before and yet he was powerless to stop whatever the Beta might do to him. 

  


\-----

  


Bright blue eyes held a smile as Viktor went over everything that had happened to him in just the last 12 hours. Sure some of it may have been bleak and sad but after convincing Georgi to give up and let him win, Viktor’s life had started turning by 180 degrees from before.

  


Seeing Yuuri going over and protecting Yura, even if the little kitten kept saying he hadn’t needed any help against Anya in the first place, had warmed Viktor’s heart most by far.

  


Of course since his love had done that he had basically said he was now in a position to be his mate once again but Viktor could wait, they had all the time in the world to wait and decide on how to go from here on out.

  


And that was exactly what Viktor was doing now though was waiting for him. Waiting for Yuuri to come over so that he could possibly spill his heart on the line for him and tell him the truth behind what had come up between them last week. Viktor was ready for it, and with luke-warm blessings from Mari and the others, Viktor waited in his Aunt and Uncle’s living room for his other half to listen to him.

  


If only he would.

  


Checking the time on the clock Viktor frowned as he noticed the hour. It was riding up on noon already and still no word from his Yuuri. You would think Yuuri would have came home by now after everything, but all well, Viktor sighed getting up from his spot to wonder into the kitchen as Lilia messed with the oven and whatever she was making that smelled so very good.

  


“It’ll be ready in ten so don’t ask.” She said with her back turned to him as Viktor came into the room. “I’m hoping it will be done when Yuuri is here but we’ll see.” Lilia hummed as she finished checking the inside of the oven then turned to him with a small grin. 

  


“I hope so too, but I thought he would be here by now since Mari had texted me about half an hour ago that he was leaving there to come over.” Viktor said while he worried his lip between his teeth. “Maybe I should go outside and see if he is out there right now-”

  


“No you’re going to wait right here for him, not the other way around. If we are going to send anyone to check up on him, it will be Yura.” Lilia interrupted with a fond smile on her face as she stirred him away from the kitchen and towards the hallway. “Why don’t you go check on that one at least instead of the other?” She asked of him as she moved back down the hall to the kitchen once more.

  


“I suppose so.” Viktor gave as he walked back out of the room and towards Yurio’s own. The door was shut but as soon as he knocked on it, loud footsteps came from within as the younger opened the door to glare up at him.

  


“What?” Yurio bit out as he leaned heavily on to his doorframe. 

  


“Could you go out and check up on Yuuri to see if he’s still coming over? Lilia suggested you go instead of myself since she doesn’t want me to see him yet.” Viktor shrugged hoping that his cousin would go, and go soon if he chooses to do so.

  


“I guess I can. I do want to talk to him before he comes here,” Yurio mused getting off of his door and striding in front of him. “At least before he gets taken by you again.” He bit out but not too harshly like he normally could. 

  


“I’ll be back in 5.” Yurio parted him with as he walked right past him leaving Viktor with barely any other words.

  


The feelings between the two of them were better, much better than the tenseness they had shared between them but never said out loud, whenever Yura had been the one taking care of his beloved instead of him.

  


But now soon, very soon Viktor could take that mantle back up to protect him and lead their pack to even more greatness. Make sure everyone was safe together again as a pack and then they will-

  


The front door burst open as Yura came back in with a scowl on his face and colorful words on his lips. “Fucking hell! Yuuri’s been kidnapped out there. I can smell his scent frightened and angry outside near the infirmary. What the fucking hell is happening!” Yurio yelled getting the attention out of everybody in the house, with lunch soon forgotten and left in the oven as they all rushed to find out what Yurio was screaming about.

  


Viktor wished what he was saying wasn’t true but they had to check it out just in case.

  


\----

  


“So it’s true then,” Viktor mumbled looking at the place that Yuuri was taken from and surveying the whole of it. “Where...who…?” But with the answers hidden from him, Viktor dropped his questions just as soon as they tried leaving his lips.

  


Whoever had taken him had done it with something to hide their scent from around them and it pulled deeply at Viktor’s heartstrings that he didn’t know who could have done this to them. But even though he didn’t know who exactly did this act that took Yuuri from him, he did know who had a part in making this happen.

  


Turning away from what could be considered the crime scene, Viktor rushed to the building next door and almost ripped the door off its hinge in his angered haste. Celestino jumped in his spot next to the one Viktor needed to speak with, just barely keeping his anger down to a minimum at the sight. Sure Anya was wounded almost beyond repair but with Celestino taking care of her, Viktor knew that wouldn’t be true for long.

  


“Can she talk to me now?” Viktor asked grabbing a chair and putting it down across from Celestino as he kept checking on her.

  


“Maybe, and yet maybe not. She got a minor concussion in the back of her head and has been in and out all night. If she could talk to you it won’t be for very long.” Celestino responded back as he placed Anya’s arm down after he finished checking her pulse. 

  


“But all I say is you can try,” Celestino told him while getting up from his spot and moving out of the room to give them the barest of privacy as possible. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to leave Viktor alone with the one who had been trying to break their pack apart but at the same time, Viktor knew he wouldn’t do anything at all to her. First off she was injured and the other was that he was their leader. And with that came so much responsibility to know what was right or wrong for his people. It was terrifying, and yet calming knowing that he held the final decisions after all for them all.

  


In the end of it all, Anya was still apart of their pack and Viktor would now try to protect her too even if he didn’t want to. 

  


Taking the chair that Celestino had just now vacated over his own, Viktor stared her down trying to figure out what to do now. Entwining his fingers together he leaned forwarded to see if she was up yet.

  


He didn’t have much time if he had high hopes of finding where Yuuri had been taken from him. 

  


And Viktor knew he would find him he just needed to find out what Anya knew to start off the search. 

  


Viktor looked over Anya’s face as he saw some twitching happening with her eyes. Barely they opened almost staring right through him as he stared right back at her. “So you’re up, you think you can tell me which one of your ‘friends’ took Yuuri?”

  


“Yuuri’s...gone?” She whispered as her lips parted at Viktor’s words. “So he took Yuuri first...of course he would…” Anya whispered some more getting Viktor’s attention there at those words.

  


“He, he who? Who took my love from me?” Viktor growled getting her eyes right on him with the consciousness slowly draining from them as they went on.

  


“The one who put me up to this all in the first place. Do you think I liked joining you guys just to try and back stab you for your Omega’s?” Anya bit out, shaking her head as she tried hanging on to their conversation but struggled as she did so. “I thought I loved him but he just up and left me here while I was hurting and probably dying if it came to that. All I ever did was for him and look where that got me.” She said bitterly as she closed her eyes shut once again. “You already know who it is and if not just check and see who’s gone too with Yuuri.” Anya finished as sleep took her under once more to heal her many different wounds.

  


Biting the inside of his cheek Viktor stood up as the last few pieces of the messed up puzzle went into place. The person she meant, Viktor never would've thought as being behind this, but really it made so much sense.

  


A healer who pretended to help people. Somebody who went across the country all the time to get people’s trust and then crush it later.

  


Viktor wanted to take more time with researching the hows and whys Cao Bin was doing this, but finding Yuuri was the first on his list. 

  


\-------

  


Brown eyes fluttered open, half shocked to be alive still, and the other half shocked to feel the warmth from his core slowly moving along his body as Yuuri realized what felt like a heat, was coming on to him and soon by the feel of it. 

  


Another realization hit him as he saw that he was strapped into a car speeding down the interstate with barely any concern to the speed limit as it went on. It hurt his head, and turning it over Yuuri gasped as looked to see Cao Bin moving the car onward to his awful fate. So many questions wanted to fall through his lips but Yuuri moved his hands to his stomach as cramps threatened to tear him apart.

  


Letting the tears fall down his face softly Yuuri whispered loud enough to get Cao’s attention to him for a second. “Why are you doing this to me, to our pack?” Yuuri asked him as he pushed into his belly hoping to get the cramps to stop as they ripped him apart.

  


“Why not? Alpha’s destroyed my life so I go around now and take the only thing that could destroy theirs. Omega’s.” Cao Bin responded back giving his attention back to the road. “I’ve gone to many different packs, close and far to pretend to help them. But instead, I watch them and wait for the right moment to use them for their worth. This actually isn’t the first time I’ve tried taking you from your pack Yuuri. You presented during the time I was passing through your pack and I knew I had to take you then. It would be perfect, take you and young Yuuko and be well set for a while. I staged a fire with my investors and planned to still you two away that night under the thoughts the both of you hadn’t survived the fire.”

  


“But when that damn stocky kid who’s now mated with Yuuko caught me trying to take you and then go after her too, I knew I had to drop those plans. So I fell back from it all as both of the packs in the fire went at each other, losing heavily on both sides. It was a small lost for me of course but I hate losing.” Cao said tapping the steering wheel as he leads Yuuri further and further away from his packmates and life. “When Mari begged me to stay on to look over you since you somehow lost your memories with the fire, I was back in business with your pack. I would supply her with medicine to ‘help’ you with your headaches and memory lost and with that, I had any easy in once more.”

  


“Which is stupid her asking me to stay. And then not question what the medicine was for. So stupid.” He said staring out the window.

  


Yuuri was silent as he stared at the man who ruined his life back then and right now. “What are they then? What kind of poison have you been feeding me?” Yuuri asked digging his fingers deeper into himself as it numbed the pain of what the inside of his body was doing to him.

  


“It’s not a poison just a suppressant. It stopped you from having heats and getting pregnant till now. Just like a conceptive is all.” Cao Bin shrugged as he moved them on further. “Until now. The serum I put into your system a few hours ago contracted it and sent you unconscious. By my calculations, you have 3 or 4 more before you becoming mindless to it and not worry about your situation you’ll be in then.” He chuckled as Yuuri sank down into the car’s upholstery that protected him there.

  


Even with Cao Bin’s silly calculation of his heat coming on in that long, Yuuri felt like he had barely half an hour before the heat consumed him and made all of this meaningless. 

  


A few more tears leaked out of his eyes as he laid down in the seat tired once more.

  


“I’m going to sleep now, don’t wake me.” Yuuri hissed as he moved his body away from his kidnapper and tried to relax in the seat even if that was impossible. 

  


Somehow though he was able to leave that plane of thought and transverse to somewhere else. 

  


Somewhere away from all the hurt and achiness, his body was suffering through. It, it almost felt like he was safe back home in what could be his mother’s embrace, but Yuuri knew that was a lie. She was dead so whatever he was feeling with that was untrue. Sadness curdled his scent as the lightness around him cradled his broken body tighter. 

  


And then the weirdest thing happened, the light, it was speaking to him. Not in words per se but still it spoke to him loud and clear.

  


‘Child what hurts you so?’ It asked as Yuuri listened and clung harder to the light it gave freely to him. Like hope.

  


“I’ve been taken from my family and my soon to be mate, and I just feel so empty and sad inside. Enough that I would be willing to die right now if I could.” Yuuri spoke back to it, feeling the weight of the words leave him as he stayed in the protection of the light.

  


‘Oh sweetie, I can try and help you get out of the situation if you let me. You don’t have to feel like death is your only solution. They are coming for you right now so hold on sweetie. Your mate is leading them there as we speak and my is he just wonderful and so cute.’ She cooed kissing his hair as he looked up at her getting his breath taking away from him as he did so.

  


“You’re Selene.” Yuuri let out as many different emotions went through him at the realization. “Wait, how am I talking to you now, that shouldn’t be possible should it? I mean your our goddess!”

  


Musical laughter fell from her lips as she agreed with his views yet not all the way. ‘It’s true normally people don’t get to see me but since I blessed you last night it’s made this possible to happen little one. And I like to watch over all my children and right now I can see you need my help the most. Not only with your situation but with your love.’

  


“But I’m ready to give in and be with Viktor, that part’s alright.” Yuuri said running his fingers through her eternal being. “I just need some help getting back to him is all.”

  


‘Hmm maybe so, but you also need help opening your heart more to the world if you allow me to. And maybe even take away the shroud of uncertainty from within your mind.’ Selene nodded petting his hair and calming him down more with the motion. ‘But first I will help save you from the cruel predicament your in if you let me take over your body for a little while. I will do nothing drastic but I will make sure you will be safe from the other.’ Selene promised as she loosened her hold on him.

  


“Do it then, let me go back to my pack please.” Yuuri whispered hoping to be out of this nightmare before 

  


‘It won’t be long until they reach you, I just need to distract the evil one from his destination.’ Selene said to him as she kissed his forehead and then disappeared from around him.

  


It was weird having the light instead of him but he knew that Selene would do anything that she could to protect him. He wasn’t afraid anymore, even if he would accidentally die while she inhabited his body Yuuri was okay with it, and he watched now behind his eyes as she moved his body through the cloud that was still his heat fast approaching.

  


“Hey Cao Bin,” Selene purred with his voice making Yuuri blush from just hearing it. “How about we pull over somewhere and you try out the merch.” She suggested moving one of his hands up to trail down Cao’s arm sexually, causing a shiver to go down the older’s frame and Yuuri himself to gag.

  


“I can’t do that they’re expecting a virgin when I take you there. It wouldn’t be right to do anything with you.”

  


“Oh and leaving an Omega who’s high on their heat like this would be right then? And how do you know I didn’t already lie down with Viktor before now?” Selene asked him as she trailed the hand down further resting it now on his knee scadditly close to his crotch.

  


Another shudder went through him as the speed they were moving down the highway slowed down at a bit. “Well, I wouldn’t think the two of you did that yet. Don’t Omega’s normally wait for the end of courting to bump uglies with others?” Cao grunted as Yuuri saw much to his disgust the older’s pants getting bigger. 

  


“Hmm well maybe but I’m not that traditional.” Selene giggled as she apologized to Yuuri for the way she was making his body act.

  


Yuuri didn’t like it but it was necessary so that he could get free and back to his pack faster, even if it didn’t feel right.

  


“How about we take the exit up ahead and move this to the back seat?” Selene suggested as a fake moan came out of their throat. “Fill me up enough so I only think of you when you hand me off to those Alpha’s?”

  


“We-” Cao licked his lips as he checked all the mirrors. “We can make that arrangement You’re right that I shouldn’t leave an Omega so needy within their heat like this.” He grinned making Yuuri want to curl inward as the man started doing exactly as Selene suggested he should.

  


This was it, this would be how he could escape. Selene practically cheered in his mind as Cao Bin fell hook line and sinker for the plan of hers. Sure it was badly written but it was working for them.

  


Letting a few more whines and moans come from his mouth Selene beamed as Cao stopped the car and took the keys out before turning to them. 

  


“So how do you want to do this, we can get out and go to the back like you said or we can do it right here in the driver's seat and see how far that takes us.” He grinned showing off his wide teeth as Yuuri could see exactly how he was the one really the one who tried to steal him away all those years ago. Cold chills went down Yuuri’s back from the realization.

  


“How about you start taking your clothes off while I watch you.” Selene purred pretending to lean back on the door as she opened it quietly in a small motion.

  


“Yeah that’ll work, and then I can watch you take it all off too.” He laughed making Yuuri’s nerves uneasy by it more. But they were almost out, almost gone from him and Selene’s plan of them changing just as soon as they escaped the vehicle sounded good to him.

  


Cao Bin wasted no time in discarding his pants and then working on his shirt. Disgusted by his behavior Yuuri just looked away as Selene shoved the door open quickly as the Beta had his shirt over his head distracted from them escaping. As soon as she had him out of there she was running into the woods near them, pulling just right at the clothing on him to let fall off around their feet. It was freeing being out in the open like this again but terrifying as they both knew that easily Cao Bin could follow them.

  


‘I’m scared,’ Yuuri cried out in his mind as Selene carried them away faster than he had ever gone in his wolf form before. And yet he still felt trapped and held captive in that car with the man who was a complete monster.

  


‘I know you are, but it’ll be quite a while before we are truly free from here. But I promise I’ll get us there.’ Selene responded trying to edge them out further from where they were as they both realized his heat was coming sooner than either expected it to come. They were miles upon miles from home and it worried Yuuri to no end.

  


Soon they would have to stop going on and try and nest somewhere close by but all Yuuri wanted to do was nest up with Viktor safe at home forever more. Time rolled on for them and Selene pushed and pushed his aching body to its limit, but it just wasn’t enough apparently. He was done for.

  


Whines came out of Yuuri’s mouth as their steps faltered in their pathway home. The heat burning up inside his body was too much and there was no more time for them to continue on.

  


‘It’s no use,’ Yuuri whimpered as Selene moved them carefully around in the area they stopped in before finding a small cave-like enclosure that would serve well enough to stay in for the time being. 

  


If they really would be able to stay there the whole time though was the question.

  


‘I’m sorry my child, I tried getting you back home but I was too slow.’ She said quietly as she surveyed the area and started moving leaves and other things around to build a small nest for Yuuri to lay in. 

  


If Selene wasn’t here with him right now taking care of his useless body Yuuri wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

  


He would still be trapped by Cao Bin that much was for certain, Yuuri shivered as Selene moved them to the middle of the nest to lie down. It was crood but it would do nicely for the nesting instincts his heat craved for him. No if only he could have Viktor here to take care of him through the pain and heat that would be perfect, Yuuri mused getting back in control of his body and groaning at the leaking sensation coming out of him.

  


Minako had mentioned it before when he asked what a heat was like but all of this unknown stuff was too much almost to handle.

  


‘I’ll go see if I can find where the others in your pack are. The moon is rising so I can survey them better that way.’ Selene said brushing against him to try and stop the nerves that were rising inside of him.

  


‘No please don’t leave me.’ Yuuri cried as the goddess tried calming him down once more.

  


‘I won’t fully leave you, I’ll be watching over you to make sure nothing bad happens to you. How about I let you sleep a bit til my return?’

  


Yuuri moved his head over his front paws and sighed. ‘That’ll work, thank you, Selene.’

  


‘Of course my child.’ She responded before Yuuri gently felt her trickling from his mind. But with her leaving his eyes grew heavier, till all the pain and changes his body was going through because of the heat turned muted as sleep welcomed him with open arms.

  


\----

  


Once Viktor had found out the place of where Cao Bin was taking Yuuri to, it was almost too easy to find scant wisps of his beloved on the breeze.

  


But when the trail ended with them finding the car Cao had stolen with either occupant in there, Viktor’s blood had run cold.

  


The few pack members that he had with him formed a plan of where to branch off from there and shortly after they found Cao still in his human form easily susceptible to them as they rounded him up. They got a few scratches and other marks on him but Viktor wanted him alive though to trial him for his crimes and Yakov supported him with that decision as they moved to take him back to their home to figure this all out. 

  


So that only left finding out where his Yuuri went. The scents from the vehicle was the best start but when Viktor smelled them his whole body seemed to throb in delight then horror.

  


‘He’s going into heat.’ Viktor called to his group as they tried to fix this last piece of the puzzle. ‘He’ll need protecting and other things but,’ Viktor left that open since the other’s probably knew what he meant to say then.

  


‘You should go to him.’ Mila said as her redden flank rubbed against him. ‘We all know he likes you if not love still, and you are our leader now.’ She reminded him as she walked back to her spot next to Sara who had all volunteered to go rescue Yuuri and get Cao Bin when asked. ‘Yuuri would want you there.’ Mila ended leaning against Sara who returned the gesture.

  


‘I agree and even if he doesn’t want you to join him at least you being there to protect him and such will do wonders.’ Sara nodded as she stared at him as they all sat for a moment. ‘Well what are you waiting for? Go on.’

  


‘Okay I will.’ Viktor grinned from at least their two blessings if not the whole packs.

  


Moving away from the group as they too split up to go home Viktor zeroed in on Yuuri’s unique scent as it moved fast away from there. It seemed like Yuuri didn’t have much concerns about stealth and other movement patterns so Viktor easily found his point of transformation and forgotten robes.

  


Picking the garment up Viktor started running forward as the scent started getting stronger the more down the trail he went. But when he came to a clearing not that far from home Viktor stopped as Yuuri’s scent seemed to vanish.

  


‘Yuuurrrri!’ Viktor called in his mind as he dropped the robe on the ground to howl with his words. 

  


He had to be close by, he just had to be!

  


Viktor took a moment from then to trace his steps back to where the trail somehow stopped and breathed in. Yuuri, everything that was Yuuri infiltrated his mind as something else on the undertones of him tried to get in. Being caution Viktor let it through as a new presence made itself know in his mind.

  


‘Oh, thank goodness you’re near.’ A voice called getting louder as he welcomed it in.

  


‘Yes I guess I am, do you need help my help?’ Viktor said back as he blinked open his eyes.

  


‘Not me I don’t need any help, but Yuuri will need some from his mate.’ They said back as Viktor felt that he could possibly identify them as female.

  


‘Are you with him? And,’ Viktor paused as he picked up where he needed to head off now, robe back in his muzzle. ‘He doesn’t have a mate yet, I’m here to take care of him though.’ Viktor reassured them as he picked up his speed to the direction of where Yuuri would be. Viktor hoped Yuuri would pick him as his mate but he wasn’t holding out for much.

  


‘Don’t be silly you two are made from the same half practically.’ She said back as she guided him deeper and deeper into the woods as Viktor realized that the trail he had been on before he lost Yuuri’s scent had just been an old one overlapping the current. 

  


‘What do you mean by that?’ Viktor asked as he got closer and closer to Yuuri.

  


‘You two are meant to be I can see it.’ She promised him as she started to quiet in his head. ‘He’s just beyond the small opening of that cave to your right. Pretty easy to see, but I have to go now since the moon is rising higher in the sky.’ 

  


‘What?’ Viktor stopped as he thought more on who this person could be. ‘Why does the moon have anything to do with this?’

  


‘Nothing much except it calls out for me.’ She laughed as Viktor started feeling light all of a sudden. ‘I’ll probably talk to you two some other time but know that you have my blessing.’ Then Viktor could almost feel her physically leave him but that shouldn’t be possible right? Who had that person been?

  


A huff of air came out of his throat as he shook his head and moved to the protective covering that Yuuri was resting in. But then a choke of air came back in as he was assaulted by Yuuri everywhere as his own scent almost begged to be apart of it.

  


Barely containing it Viktor padded closer as debated on rather or not changing into his human form so that the smells weren’t as demanding as it was now.

  


Looking over the small room Viktor surveyed it as a safe enough place to let Yuuri have his heat at. Not like either had much of a choice in that.

  


Quietly in the corner of the room Viktor spied something swiveling to his entrance as beautiful brown eyes meet his over a small piling of leaves and other oddities. 

  


‘Yuuri!’ Viktor sighed happily trotting closer as he kept hanging onto the other’s robe in his mouth. ‘I’m so glad you’re alright. How are you feeling my dear?’

  


‘As alright as I can be in this situation.’ Yuuri joked back as he looked at the item offered with a faint smile. ‘And just a bit warm now, most of the pain’s gone.’

  


‘That’s good, Celestino thinks it’s just an artificial heat of whatever that was stuck you in you by-’

  


A faint whine comes from Yuuri as Viktor jumps a bit, coming even closer to him as he worried why the younger had whined like so. 

  


‘I’m fine, I’m fine just can you come next to me already.’ Yuuri breathed as he buried his head on his paws with a furrowed look to his face.

  


‘Of course, but are you sure you want me-’

  


‘Yes I’m sure, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.’ Yuuri said making the blood in Viktor’s veins practically sing.

  


Maneuvering closer, Viktor made sure not to disturb any of Yuuri’s handy work as he gently laid the robe across his quivering back and then laid down next to the other making sure to keep his distance. 

  


‘You need to get closer than that silly.’ Yuuri huffed rolling himself over on him as everything zoned into the spot where they were connected to there. ‘Should I just switch forms? It would make all of this much easier.’ Yuuri said as he scooted his muzzle under Viktor’s with a content sigh. 

  


‘We can do that, it would be much easier yes.’ Viktor responded as he kept his body as unmoving as he could as Yuuri kept rubbing himself against him.

  


Sure heats didn’t have to be sexual in nature but Viktor didn’t want to move as every nerve inside of himself was tested to their limits.

  


Yuuri’s form kept laying practically on Viktor before Viktor could feel the minute changes happening taking Yuuri from wolf to man in a few seconds. Moments after arms were around his neck holding him in a tight yet comforting hug as Yuuri buried his head right against his scent gland before talking to him.

  


“I was scared so scared when Cao Bin kidnapped me, but now having you here now with me all of that fear and unhappiness is gone. I don’t care about any of the drama that was raised up a week ago I just care about how we are going to spend the rest of our lives together after this.” Yuuri whispered against him, almost too quiet to hear but nonetheless, it was still heard.

  


“Viktor I don’t know if I told you this before but I need to say it now.” Yuuri continued as he kissed his scent gland there making Viktor shiver in delight and want all over again. 

  


“Because of Selene letting my memories back I know, I told you it probably a million times before but here’s to a million and one. I Yuuri Katsuki love you Viktor Nikiforov. I love you so much that I could never want another ever.”

  


Shivering at the declaration of Yuuri’s Viktor quickly changed into his human form too so that he could respond with his own heartfelt confession.

  


Resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, Viktor stared into his wide brown eyes as he returned his embrace willingly. “I love you too Yuuri. I love you and only you. I’ll fix my past mistakes for you but like you said I’m ready to start the rest of my life with you too.” And then he leaned forward to clash his lips against Yuuri’s as soft tears fell from both their eyes.

  


They were different tears than any that had fallen for them that past week because they were full of love, hope, and happiness for their future shared lives. 


	9. After you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed by for Viktor and Yuuri after the terrible time they had by Cao Bin's hands. But it's all better now and the future is looking even brighter than ever for them and their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much I was hoping to add in this chapter but I sort of gave up 2 or 3 times to show the details that I oh so loved about this fic.
> 
> But eh it's over for now. I have a few oneshots in the process from this that I knew would never make it into here, but we'll see when that comes about.
> 
> I want to thank all the people who helped make this a thing. The most thanks goes to Mferret who is best girl for sure. Then IchigoQuinn for being such a great beta for this beast. I also want to thank Meg Meyers a lot for having such amazing music that inspired this thing as well as the author of Blood and Chocolate Annette Curtis Klause which a lot of the elements are taken from.
> 
> And of course I want to thank most of all, all of the readers out there that I had along for this story. I know it was tough waiting and waiting for me, but we made it and hopefully it was worth it.
> 
> Thank you so much <3

Barely the next few months seemed to pass them by in a blink of an eye. Not all of it had been great sure but at the same time, Yuuri was grateful to have those moments to love and cherish with the rest of his pack. And with Viktor too of course.

 

A content sigh bubbles out of him as he thinks about just all the things that had transpired between them alone and a warm feeling melts over him. They were making such great memories together that Yuuri hoped they never will be lost to each other again. It was true that Yuuri wished he could remember his past more clearly but with the help of the goddess it was getting easier every day.

 

Soon after the crisis with Cao Bin was sorted out as well as school being done up for the year the pack together decided that moving away from the area was the best case scenario to do. Not saying that Yuuri didn’t feel safe where they were currently living at but the constant nightmares he had gotten after the incident had made Viktor veto his choice as leader to move them away. 

 

It was nice how Viktor looked after him, after them all and at least he could feel safe when near his mate and love. Just thinking about his other half warmed his body up considerable especially around where his mating bite was that the other had given to him.

 

Blushing a slight pink Yuuri walked quickly over to Celestino’s current housing area so that he could discuss some things with him that could potentially be embarrassing to the poor Omega. But after everything that had went down since Cao Bin’s betrayal and kidnapping Yuuri was curious about what his current heat situation would be like. He was more than ready to have some children with Viktor but since that false heat he experienced under Cao Yuuri was worried about when he would have a real one next. 

 

Viktor had told him it was normal to have spontaneous heats and whatnot but still Yuuri worried. He worried those pills he always took had done something bad to his reproductive system. What kind of Omega would he be if he couldn’t provide his Alpha with children?!

 

“It would be too soon to tell really here with an ultrasound but with everything else that we’ve discussed and tested, point it out to being 100 percent true. So congrats Yuuri, you’re pregnant.” Celestino smiled wide as Yuuri stared at the man while blinking rapidly. 

 

“What?” Yuuri eventually croaked out as he wobbled in his chair. “What do you mean I’m pregnant? I haven’t had a heat before to get pregnant.” Yuuri continued as his eyebrows furrowed. What was Celestino saying? He couldn’t already be expecting, could he?

 

“Though it’s true you didn’t really go into that heat from that drug that he gave you, you did during that time I assume exchange bond marks and probably even received semen from somebody to get you into this state. Since it is pretty common that after an Omega bonds with somebody they become fertile for a short period of time it is possible for them to become pregnant during that experience.” Celestino said slowly as he went over to the table nearby while Yuuri struggled with his new internal crisis. “It can happen just isn’t that common sure.” He reassured as came back over to him to show the papers that his new computer had just spit out for him.

 

It was too much sciencey things littered on the paper but Yuuri’s eyes were drawn to the hormone circled by Celestino that was confirmed to be in his blood.

 

Eyes widening he looked up from the suddenly blurry sheet to look at the Alpha next to him. “So I’m really…”

 

“Yes Yuuri you really are, I just need you to come back in, let’s say in a month or so probably, so that we can check up on the baby’s progress and yours.” Celestino said sincerely before chuckling lightly. “And so that we can find out if you are having multiples or not like Yuuko had.”

 

Yuuri frowned at that as he started to think about the troubles he could have if that happened. His face even started to pale as he remembered the pain Yuuko went through as she birth all of her girls naturally. 

 

“Please don’t joke around with that sir. I don’t want what happened to Yuuko to happen to me.” Yuuri gasped as he laid back on the chair as he tried to get back in control of himself. “One’s fine for now.”

 

“I bet so but if you do end up having twins or so I know you and Viktor could handle it. And hey maybe we’ll have a baby boom happen for our pack soon due to it.” Celestino said as he helped Yuuri up on his feet as he started feeling mildly better.

 

“That would be nice.” Yuuri sighed as he kept one of his hands on his stomach as he got up wishing he could feel anything there to let him know he wasn’t dreaming about being pregnant. To hear little feet running around everywhere and a new generation to teach what it meant to be of the moon.

 

“Yes it would be,” Celestino smiled as they walked to the entrance of his house. “Here’s your first dose of medicine so things go well, and I’ll see you soon for more and such” Celestino winked as Yuuri took them with barely any protest this time around.

 

Ever since Cao Bin Yuuri’s trusting levels with that of pills had been so low. 

 

But now that he knew for a fact he wasn’t just responsible for himself but for the child growing in him, Yuuri was second guessing things.

 

He just couldn’t wait to tell Viktor the amazing news.

 

Speaking of that, Yuuri paused as he looked to their current house with butterflies fluttering in him. How exactly would he tell his love that they actually didn’t need to wait for his next heat since surprise he was already pregnant? It would be hard but Yuuri was ready to try.

 

Taking a deep breath Yuuri moved through their front door before stopping as an unfamiliar scent waft over to his nose. Who, what, but Yuuri just stood there, in their doorway almost lost in his feelings as he wondered what to do now. He, he didn’t want to go in knowing a stranger was there with his mate. But then again he also didn’t want the stranger even anywhere near his mate since he didn’t know them. 

 

Wrapping his hands around his waist Yuuri leaned on the door closing it as he tried to get over his conflicting emotions of staying there or going further in. 

 

Viktor must have felt some of what he was feeling through their fairly new bond, because soon enough his mate was coming out of the kitchen where he assumed the stranger was at. 

 

Warm yet strong arms came up around him washing away any of the bad thoughts that may have begun clouding up his mind just then. “Yuuri what’s wrong darling? I felt you come home just now and then,” He left hanging as Yuuri clutched him back.

 

“I-I.” But no words wanted to escape from his mouth as Yuuri instead buried his head in Viktor’s neck inhaling his wonderful scent that he could never place. And soon that scent could come from him too, Yuuri smiled as he calmed down enough to speak properly with Viktor. “I just got worried when I came home and smelt somebody new.” Yuuri said truthfully as Viktor hummed into his own neck not wanting to get away from him either it looked like.

 

“Somebody new- Oh you mean Chris probably. I thought I told you that he planned on coming home today sometime.” Viktor mused before moving his arms away but keeping his grip just there to comfort Yuuri. “He’s in the kitchen right now and he brought back so many nice gifts!” 

 

Chris, who was- then Yuuri’s mind caught up with them as he realized he did, in fact, know who Chris was.

 

Christophe Giacometti was Viktor’s best friend and even the very person who Yuuri had obsessed somewhat over about being Viktor’s mate before himself. Which he had found out to be stupid since Chris hadn’t always been a werewolf like them. Instead, he had been human all his life with no piece of wolf in him like his own friend Phichit had in him. 

 

“Your friend that you saved by turning?” Yuuri asked as he drew away a little to look up at Viktor. 

 

“Yes that’s the one,” Viktor said as he looked away from him, still a little uncomfortable with the whole subject once the whole pack had found out. And well Yuuri was too in a way, but he needed to know all about this so that the uneasy feelings he was having would go away finally.

 

“I would love to meet him.” Yuuri said dropping his hands down to thread his fingers with Viktor’s own. “Any friend of yours is bound to become mine too.” Yuuri laughed as he reached up to kiss Viktor sweetly while lingering just a tad bit longer.

 

“Of course,” Viktor grinned back kissing back enthusiastically which Yuuri tried to match as best he could, before slowly breaking away when he realized they weren’t exactly alone to follow where they may lead to. But it seemed to be too late as Yuuri looked back over Viktor’s shoulder to watch as an even taller male than his mate came through looking right over to him with a wink.

 

“Oh mon ami, aren’t you two delicious looking together.” He almost purred moving towards them as Yuuri tried not shaking as he watched the Beta join them there by the door. “I’m Christophe, and you must be Yuuri. Viktor has told me so much about you.” Chris provided getting a gentle blush to creep up on his cheeks.

 

“Ah um yes I’m Yuuri, Viktor’s mate. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Yuuri said moving his hand out to shake Christophe's hand but was surprised when Chris instead of shaking his offered hand gripped it softly while delivering a kiss to it.

 

“Delighted.” Chris grinned as he gave his hand back, as Yuuri just reddened even more.

 

“Oh Chris silly as ever.” Viktor laughed as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “How about we figure out where you can stay for tonight before making a permanent place for you alright?” He asked as the blonde nodded at his words.

 

“Sure sure. I’ll be in the kitchen then, so you two can talk some more.” Then Chris was gone leaving Yuuri to try and get his face under control once more even though he knew it may be a lost cause.

 

“Is there anything else you want to um talk about?” Viktor asked as the mood they had before Christophe had walked in on was gone all around them.

 

“Some but it’s probably best if I tell you later tonight.” Yuuri teased him as he leaned in Viktor’s hold scared still to tell him what Celestino himself had told him not that long ago. “Go be leader for now it’ll wait.”

 

“If you’re sure.” Viktor said as he sensed his emotions through the bond but didn’t poke at it too much.

 

“Mhmm I am, it’ll be worth it I promise.” Yuuri smiled as he let his mate go knowing it was true. Tell the sire of his child that he was expecting was going to be so worth it. Kissing Viktor once more Yuuri watched him go basking in the happiness and love he was feeling from the other before sending it right back just as full of those feelings that Viktor was providing him with.

 

He couldn’t wait to give the same amount of love and happiness to a child that would be amazing just like his mate was.


End file.
